One Kiss At A Time
by pipersmum
Summary: After a welcomed rescue meeting with the Green Arrow on a roof top Chloe learns that he is more than she bargained for, and what she does not know is that over time he intends to win her heart one kiss at a time!
1. Chapter 1

**One kiss at a time**

**By:** pipersmum and teb85

**Ratings:** M

**Pairings:** Chloliver, Lollie, and Chlark

**Spoilers:** Some of season 6

**Disclaimers:** Not our characters belong to the CW, DC comics and Millar/Gough.

**Chronology:** Early season 6, so Lois is dating Oliver but for story purposes Chloe is not dating Jimmy. Plus Chloe doesn't know who the Green Arrow is.

**Summary: **After a welcomed rescue meeting with the Green Arrow on a roof top Chloe learns that he is more than she bargained for, and what she does not know is that over time he intends to win her heart one kiss at a time!

**A/N **This is our first fanfic EVER! So please read and review and above all be gentle!!! Sorry for any typo's but we went over and over it again, if we had continued you wouldn't be reading it at all!!!

**Chapter One**

**Daily Planet Office**

Chloe let out a sigh of relief as she hit the send button on her computer.

Her latest story was complete and a warm bubble bath was calling her, it was past 10 and she couldn't wait to get home.

Shutting down her computer and picking up her jacket, she was startled by her mobile phone ringing.

"Hello, Chloe Sullivan" She answered walking towards the elevator.

"Hey Chlo, just me checking in."

"Clark I'm a big girl you know."

"Yes and Metropolis is a big city, somebody needs to watch over you."

"My own personal Superhero, aren't I lucky." She laughed as the doors closed. "Seriously Clark I'm fine, just leaving work as we speak. If you should be worried about anyone, you should keep those x-ray eyes of yours on Lois. She is trespassing all over the city after this Green Arrow story."

"Any idea's who he is yet?" Clark asked

"No clue what so ever and it's really beginning to get to her. She seems to have made it her number one priority at the minute. I feel sorry for her new boyfriend. "

"Somebody feeling sorry for Oliver Queen, there's something you don't hear everyday. Are we still on for that movie Friday night Chloe? "

"You bet we are." She smiled walking out into the cold air of the city centre.

"Cool, well see you then and be safe."

"I will Clark I promise. I got to go my battery is dying "she said goodbye and chucked her now dead phone into her shoulder bag, stuffing her cold hands into her jacket pockets as she picked up her pace. Trust her stupid car to break down on the coldest day of the year so far.

She turned left towards her favourite cafe to grab her final cup of coffee for the day. She ordered an extra large caffeine fix, and one for Lois as well. Paying for the coffee's she left and headed towards the Inquisitor to catch a lift home with Lois.

Chloe only hoped that Lois was finished and ready to go home, she was really not in the mood to hang around and listen to the latest sightings of the green arrow for what would be the third time that day. Not only that but with her car breaking down this morning she wasn't in the best of moods to begin with.

Heading down the street it started to spit with rain, so she quickened her pace. But one of her files fell out of her bag landing on the floor. Bending down to pick it up she placed the two cups of coffee on the floor. After the file had been put back in her bag properly she went to pick the cups back up when she noticed two pairs of feet just behind her.

"What do we have here then?" She heard one of them say.

"A pretty little thing that needs our help," the other one replied.

Chloe didn't like the sound of that, she left the cups and ran off hoping that they would not follow. Unfortunately she was not that lucky and the guys were hot on her tail. She turned in to an alley way hoping to find somewhere to hide or a door to go through.

"Damn it, nice move Sullivan" she muttered it was a dead end. 'Now what' she thought. Could this day get any worse!

Looking to her left she saw a fire escape on the side of the building. Seeing the guys were still fast approaching Chloe pulled down the ladder and descended on the stairs to reach the roof.

Once she reached the top the panic started to set in. These guys were not going to go away and Chloe started to scream for help. Maybe someone would hear her, maybe even Clark.

She ran over to the other side of the roof away from the fire escape and began rummaging in her bag for her taser gun. She should be able to stun one of them at least giving her a better chance at fighting the other one off.

The thugs had now reached the top of the fire escape. They began walking towards her, one of them pulled out a knife and the other started to walk sideways towards her so she couldn't run.

"We only wanted your bag," the one with the knife began.

"But now we have built up a bit of an appetite haven't we Carl?"

"Yes we have," Carl smirked.

Chloe felt something dark and heavy in the pit of her stomach, this was not going well at all. They were getting closer and closer when all of a sudden she heard a noise. Looking around she saw that an arrow with a rope attached had been shot at the chimney. Following the rope she could see the Green Arrow swinging towards them.

He kicked one of the thugs in the face as he landed on the roof, the other guy started to run towards Chloe who held out her arm, she used her taser gun on him and he fell to the floor. Chloe looked up and shouted out to the Green Arrow "behind you."

He spun around and tackled the man who he had knocked to the floor realizing for the first time that he had a knife. He elbowed him in the face breaking his nose. Dropping the knife he raised his hands up to his nose trying to stop the blood that was now flowing.

The Green Arrow ran towards Chloe and swept her up in his arms, while firing an arrow from his cross bow over to the building on the left and swung across to it with Chloe safely in his arms. Reaching the other side he placed her back on her feet.

It took her a couple of moments to process everything that had just happened and control her breathing, looking down to her shoes she realised her heel was broken.

"Oh man, my favourite boots." She moaned bending down to see the damage closer.

That was when he saw it, a tiny tattoo on the base of her spine, it was in the shape of a fairy and Ollie would have totally missed it if he hadn't been paying much attention.

"I believe this is yours." Chloe was startled by the some what distorted voice and looked up to see her bag swinging in front of her.

Chloe hadn't even realized she had dropped it. Looking up at him she smiled and said "thank you."

"You know a young lady like yourself Miss Sullivan really shouldn't be walking around this part of town alone." He was a vision in green and black leather, a hood hung over his face and dark shades were hiding his eyes.

This guy clearly worked out the muscles on his arms and his chest, well what she could see through the green leather anyway. He wasn't as big as Clark but he was definitely just as toned.

The Green Arrow smirked at her noticing the appreciated look she was giving his body. He decided to give her the same treatment and began looking her up and down. Her coat had fallen open, revealing her cleavage. 'Very nice' he thought as his brain went off on a naughty trail of thought.

Noticing where he was looking Chloe crossed her arms not realizing it only enhanced her cleavage. "You know it's very rude to stare at somebody's chest when there talking to you, did you see something you like because it's certainly holding your attention" She demanded, her voice sounding a lot more confident than she actually felt.

He raised his eyes to meet her flustered gaze and gave her one hell of a sexy smile, "indeed I did." He raised one eyebrow and took a step closer to her. "How about you, did you see anything you liked?" He almost whispered against her ear.

Chloe blushed not knowing what to say. He had seen her checking him out and she couldn't help it she did find him rather attractive. Not that she was going to tell him that and inflate his already cocky ego anytime soon.

Oliver couldn't believe the thoughts that were going through his head. The urge to kiss Chloe was so strong and he had never felt such a strong pull towards kissing anyone like it before.

Although he knew it was wrong it was like he was unable to stop himself, like he had no control. Which was not Ollie, Oliver Queen was ALWAYS in control.

Chloe could feel her heart beat increasing. She didn't know what she would do if he kissed her but saying that she didn't know what she would do if he didn't.

Without thinking, he slowly moved his head towards Chloe's and nervously she licked her dry lips. That was all the encouragement Oliver needed and he moved that extra bit until finally their lips met. Chloe gasped with surprise and that one action allowed Oliver to explore her sweetness with his tongue. 'God she tastes so sweet' he thought.

Ollie moved his arms around her before he realized what he was doing. She felt wonderful in his arms, soft and pliant, and the soft noises she was making went right to his groin.

Once Chloe got over the initial shock that she was actually kissing the Green Arrow, she responded with as much effort as he was. She stroked the inside of his mouth with her tongue and took great delight in the moan he gave her. He pulled her closer so that his groin was pressed up against her stomach and she could clearly feel how much he was enjoying this.

All of a sudden he broke the kiss, holding on to the tops of her arms he pulled her away from him. Chloe looked up at him confused as to why he stopped and a little disappointed.

"I think it was time I got you home," he mumbled so low that if she hadn't of been paying attention she would have missed it.

He walked off and Chloe took a moment or two before she decided to follow him. Once they were back on the ground they walked around the corner and he walked over to a green motor cycle.

"So are you going to let me give you a ride home?" He asked while lifting his leg over the bike.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"I promise I won't jump you again if that's what you mean."

Going over to him she got on the back," I was referring to the bike and…" She whispered close to his ear ..." Who says I didn't want to be jumped in the first place."

Ollie felt a tingle run down his spine as the tone of her voice washed over him.

He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow trying his best to ignore her last comment. "You are going to want to hold on," he smiled. He waited for her to put her arms around his waist, so they could take off.

The ride to the Inquisitor was fast and before Chloe could think they were pulling up outside.

"Thanks." She smiled stepping off the bike and not knowing what else to say.

"So you reckon you can keep out of trouble for a few days, I'm out of town you see and won't be available for roof top rescues." He smirked." See you around Miss Sullivan."

Before Chloe could answer or ask how he knew her name he had started the bike again and disappeared into the night.

"Hey Chloe, you ok? You are looking a little flustered?" Lois looked up from her laptop screen.

"I'm fine thanks, just had a little run in with your Green Arrow friend." She perched on the edge of the desk.

"Really, what happened?" She asked closing down the laptop and placing it in her bag.

"I was being followed by these two goons and he swooped in and saved the day."

"Saved the day? Are you sure it was definitely the Green Arrow Chloe, it doesn't sound like his thing!"

"Let's see Green leather outfit, hood, dark shades, rides a green motorbike…"

"Ok, ok I get your point. Did he say anything?" Lois asked sounding intrigued.

"He knew who I was!"

"Really well that's interesting."

"It got me thinking Lois maybe me and you could team up on this one. You don't seem to be getting anywhere on your own and with the planets resources."

"So you want to jump on my story, huh? All this time, you've shown no interest and now after one run in with him you want to team up."

"Look it was just an idea Lois."

"What really happened with him tonight? Is there something you're not telling me?" Lois looked at Chloe with a questioning glare as they headed towards the elevator.

"No, nothing honest, I am just intrigued." She smiled. "I'm not after your headline Lois. I just want to find out who he is."

"Well welcome to the club Chloe." Lois quipped as the elevator doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Firstly we would like to thank everybody for there reviews and feedback, the response has been really great and we hope it continues. Also please be aware that although this is in the adult section it is going to be a few chapters before we get to the NC-17 content, so bear with us!! That said here is chapter two, hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter 2 **

"Hey… Chlo. What you up to?" Clark asked seeing all the clippings over the floor of Chloe's dorm.

"Just trying to organise Lois's research," he bent down on to his knees and picked up one of the newspaper articles:

**Green Arrow Bandit Strikes Again By Lois Lane **

"I didn't realise you were helping Lois with this project?" He raised his eyebrows passing her the clipping.

"I'm just intrigued into unmasking this guy Clark, I have a feeling he isn't all bad like Lois makes him out to be."

"What makes you say that?" Clark asked curiously.

"I don't know Clark. I just have a good feeling about him."

"You met him didn't you?" Clark got to his feet.

"Last night he saved me from two muggers on a roof top, if he was really one of the bad guys would he of stopped to help?" She glanced up at Clark, noticing he had that look about him, the one he always used when he didn't want to lie to her but couldn't tell her the truth either! "You already know who he is, don't you?" She got to her feet.

"Chloe If I told you he was a good guy and it's his secret to tell would you trust me and leave this alone?" He ran his hand nervously threw his hair.

"What is it some secret code between hero's?" She smiled throwing the clippings into the file.

"Maybe but would you, for me?" He asked again. His eyes were sincere and Chloe had no reason to question her best friend.

"Sure Clark but what about Lois?"

"Leave Lois to me, now can we put this away. We are going to miss the start of the movie."

Chloe had enjoyed the movie they had decided on 'Music and Lyric's' with Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore. Chloe had almost sprayed her mouthful of pepsi at Clark when he had tried to imitate Hugh Grant's British accent. She had laughed so hard she had stomach ache. Clark, although annoyed at first couldn't help but let her infectious laughing make him smile and chuckle himself.

After the movie they had gone for some ice cream, it was getting late and Chloe needed to pick up her car, it was fixed and the owner of the garage always stayed open longer on a Wednesday. Plus she didn't want to tell Clark she had a lead on a story about some dodgy dvd players that someone was trying to shift from an abandoned warehouse near the docks.

"You need a ride home Chloe?" Clark asked as they neared the car park.

"No, I am fine. I need to get over to the garage. My car is good to go finally." She smiled.

"Well let me drop you at the garage then."

"Clark honestly, it is like two blocks from here. I'll be fine." She stopped and kissed his cheek. "I had fun tonight thank you."

"I know it seemed like forever since we last did that."

"We will more often I promise, now goodnight Clark." She smiled and watched him walk towards his truck before waving and disappearing from view.

About 45 minutes later Chloe pulled up about a block away from the warehouse and decided to go on foot so she could be a little bit more inconspicuous. Checking she had her camera, phone and her tazer gun she set off.

She had managed to find a way onto the roof, climbing on some containers at the side of the building. The roof was flat in some places and had skylights that were open. So she had been listening to the conversation and managed to take a few pictures.

Chloe being the reporter she was really wanted to get a better picture of the guy's faces but that would mean moving side ways across the roof towards them but the roof really didn't seem stable enough for the job.

Slowly against her better judgement she began to move sideways 'Damn it Chloe the things you do for a scoop!' she muttered to no one but herself. Or so Chloe thought, she hadn't heard someone following her route and climbing up the containers.

Chloe continued to pull herself across the roof when suddenly she heard the sound she had been dreading, the roof was cracking under the strain of her weight. 'Sht' she thought! Chloe stopped her movements instantly. She listened to see if the guy's had heard it. 'Great Sullivan you've done it again' she moaned glancing downwards and trying to formulate a new plan. She needed to get of the roof obviously and pretty quickly, now that she had been busted. That's when she saw him standing there in his green leather looking up at her.

"Well, well Ms Sullivan we really should stop meeting like this! Now are you going to slide down to me or am I going to have to come up there and get you?" He asked the amused tone only faintly being masked by the voice distorter.

"Are you following me or something?" She glared at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me green arrow and I'm not sure if I should be flattered or annoyed by that fact!"

"You should be thanking me in about a minute when those guy's realize they were being spied on," he stated firmly.

"Oh in that case..." Chloe slid down trying to land all by her self with no assistance from him. Naturally he couldn't let that happen and Chloe slid into his arms. As he continued to help her down they heard shouting coming from below them.

Chloe tapped him on the arm, "well aren't you going to shoot an arrow at them or whatever it is you do ? Or do you just plan to stand here and get caught?" She snarked nervously spotting they had guns.

Oliver looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her suggestion deciding instead to fire an arrow from his crossbow to a side building. Once the rope was in place he collected Chloe in his arms. "This is getting to be a bit of a habit, me rescuing you," he smirked. "You really should take my advice and stay out of trouble from time to time Tink."

Not giving her any time to respond, they were hurtling across towards the other building. The guy's began shooting at them once they realized they stood a good chance of getting away.

Landing on the steps they quickly ran down them and rounded the corner, Oliver put his hand back behind him to take Chloe's making sure she wasn't left behind. She spotted his motorbike just up in front, Chloe gave a sigh of relief knowing that they were going to get away in one piece and Clark would never need to know about the trouble she had managed to get into AGAIN!

Chloe drank in the scent of all things Green Arrow as she clung to him on the back of the bike. She was getting a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach, 'a girl could get used to this' she thought.

Mean while on the front of the bike Oliver was having all sorts of thoughts going on in his head. 'Damn what is it about this girl' he wondered. She felt so right sat behind him. Usually he hated having to take someone on the back. But with Chloe he felt he could drive around all night which you would think was a good thing, but when the girl you are feeling so comfortable with is your girlfriend's cousin. The feeling is not so good!

They drove around for another couple of minutes before he paused at some traffic lights.

"Where's your car?" He yelled over the roar of the engine and turned to face her.

Chloe was startled for a moment she was still trying to think of how he could have seen her tattoo, hence the Tink comment earlier.

"Today Miss Sullivan, the lights are going to change any minute now!" He didn't intend to be sharp with her but the quicker he got there the quicker Ms Sullivan would be on her way home and away from him.

Chloe desperately tried to remember the name of the street.

"Knights Avenue." She called and he turned the bike around and sped off down the street.

Getting off the bike Chloe straightened her outfit and made sure she still had her camera and phone. Oliver kicked the stand down on the bike while Chloe was searching for her car keys.

Pulling them out of her pocket Chloe looked up to find him watching her. "So I have everything and thanks again but I could have easily got my self out of that situation."

"Really…?" He smirked.

"Yes really but hey, if I help you with the whole hero complex then maybe YOU should be thanking me." She shouted back.

"So what you are saying then is next time I should just stand around and watch while you more than likely get your self killed, is that it?"

"Hey I will have you know I have been in worse scrapes than that before and I have managed just fine thank you very much," she huffed stepping closer to him as he got off the bike.

He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes on her.

"I am sure you have, TINK. But there's such a thing as cutting your nose to spite your pretty face. Besides I happen to think you enjoy playing this little damsel in distress game with me." His voice lowered suggestively.

"I'm going to cut something off if you don't-. " A gasp escaped her as he pulled her into his arms, his lips coming down on hers with all the power and erotic sensuality he possessed. And he possessed a LOT.

His tongue speared past her lips and hers met it heatedly. Her arms wrapped instantly around his broad shoulders, her breasts swelling at the feel of those hard muscles pressed against her. Chloe couldn't believe it one minute they were arguing and the next he was putting his tongue down her throat. She arched in his arms as his lips went down her neck caressing it causing a tingle to go all the way down to her toes. 'God this man can kiss' Chloe thought smugly to her self. Just then her mobile rang and the moment was lost.

"Damn, you're addictive" he swore as he backed away. He got back on his bike and started it back up. Chloe's phone was still ringing. "Until next time Tink," he grinned and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:- **Thank you for the fantastic feedback here is next chapter enjoy :D Another chapter or two and this will have to go back to the M rating

**Chapter Three**

Ollie took in a deep breath, catching the scent of Lois' shampoo. It wasn't as sweet as he remembered Chloe's to be, Chloe's was like jasmine, not as strong just enough to fill your senses and make your brain want to remember the scent forever.

"Ollie…Ollie you are not even listening to me." The sound of annoyed Lois filled the apartment.

They had met up to watch a movie and have a quiet night in but Ollie had found it difficult to concentrate for most of the evening with his mind wandering off to all things Chloe.

"Sorry baby I just have a lot on with work at the minute. Forgive me." He lowered his head and placed a small kiss on her head.

"As I was saying," Lois continued. "I thought it might be cool to go out on a double date with Clark and Chloe. So I have arranged to go this weekend, you don't have anything on do you?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortable on the sofa. He wasn't even aware Clark and Chloe we're an item and the thought alone angered him, let alone spending a whole evening watching them paw at one another. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He'd kissed the girl twice, they weren't in a relationship and he was dating her cousin for Christ sake!!

"Is that a no you don't have anything on or a no you don't want to go?" Lois sat from his lap and pulled a questioning look.

"No we can go. I just wasn't aware Chloe and Clark was an item! "

"You really haven't been listening to me have you? They're not but I'm sick of watching the pair of them pull doe eyed looks at one another and Smallville really needs to wake up and realize how much Chloe and him should be together."

"So what you're trying to say is that you thought you'd play cupid?" He stood up and made his way over to the fridge to refill his glass.

"Well yes but Ollie it's so frustrating." She spun around and kneeled on the sofa, looking back at him. "Why do I get the feeling you don't approve?"

"It's not I don't approve, I just don't want it to back fire and you end up getting hurt." He walked closer to the back of the sofa. "But if you really think it's a good idea then sure!"

"Excellent I'll call them and set it up." She pulled him in for a kiss but for Ollie it didn't seem to have the same magic as the last two kisses to meet his lips. "I better get going, I have an early start."

"You're not staying?" He questioned.

"No I have a lead on the green arrow case and you haven't exactly been Mr Conversation this evening."

"Sorry Lois."

"Hey it's cool part of the deal with dating a serious business man. I get it." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her jacket. "I'll call you in the morning." And with that she left the apartment.

"No Lois I'm not going on a date. I'd love to go out with you guys but Clark and I are just friends, isn't that right Clark? "Chloe looked up from the pile of paperwork on her office desk to the man perched on the end of it. She found herself wondering what the Green Arrow would look like dressed in every day clothing, did he blend into the world like Clark did so easily.

Clark seemed to be deep in thought and looked pretty upset at how quickly Chloe had dismissed the idea of them going on a date.

'Just friends' he had heard that term a lot lately and just recently it had began to bother him.

He smiled catching Chloe's Green eyes as they sparkled in the light.

"Yep we're JUST friends." He nodded." But Movie and dinner sounds good to me."

"Great well if we get to the restaurant for 8pm Saturday. Ollie managed to get us a table at 'The Winchester'. You know that really nice new place that just opened."

"That's cool." Chloe smiled continuing to busy herself with her papers.

"So that's settled and I'm off to go interview a security guard, Apparently there was a sighting of our green arrow friend last night."

"Your not still trying to unmask him, are you Lois? I thought you would have got bored and moved on by now."

"Listen Smallville, when are you going to take me seriously about this guy?" She threw her bag over her shoulder, muttered "I'll see you later Chloe." and continued the argument with Clark as they walked to the elevator and disappeared from view.

Chloe became so wrapped up in typing up her notes from what she had seen the night before at the warehouse, she didn't notice the fed ex guy standing at her desk until he muttered a small "Excuse me miss." and passed her a tiny package to sign for.

Chloe set it on the desk in front of her hesitantly. She opened the brown wrapping to reveal a small jewellery box and gift card which simply read, _To Tink._

Opening the box she found a delicate but detailed silver charm in the shape of a fairy attached to a silver chain. It was pretty and she couldn't help but smile.

Taking it out of the box she fastened it to her wrist and stared at it admiringly. Maybe the Green Arrow had been thinking about her as much as she had him.

"Chloe were going to be late." Clark called from the sofa, he had arrived twenty minutes ago and Chloe still wasn't ready.

"Just give me 5 more seconds. We don't all have the ability to super speed you know." She mocked appearing from the bathroom.

"Wow Chloe, you look nice tonight." Clark said sincerely standing to help her fasten the clasp on her necklace that she was struggling with.

"Thanks." Chloe turned to face him.

"Not that you don't look nice everyday because you do, I was just..." He began to blush and stopped mid sentence. "You know what I'm trying to say."

"Clark, you do know that tonight is not a date don't you?"

"Of course I was just complimenting you as a friend."

"Good, as long as we're both on the same page." She smiled awkwardly.

"Chloe why would it be such a bad thing if tonight was a date?"

"Clark we've been down this road before, it never works out so let's not go there." She moved away grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Fine, we better get moving before Lois sends out the search party anyway." He moved towards the door waiting for Chloe to follow.

Oliver knew he ran a huge risk sending Chloe the bracelet but when he saw it, he immediately thought of her and had added it to his purchase of diamond earrings for Lois.

"Ollie, they are beautiful. Thank you." Lois admired the diamond earrings and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's just my way of saying sorry for being distant lately." He smiled as she wondered into the bathroom to swap them with the pair she already had in.

Ollie found him self wondering how Chloe had reacted when she had opened her gift, whether she would return it or love it just as he had.

He had felt guilty giving Lois the earrings, when he was in such confusion over the status of there relationship. He didn't want to continue to give her good vibes when deep down he had seriously been considering ending it, for some silly crush on her cousin. Then it would hit him, Chloe was kissing the green arrow NOT Oliver Queen.

Any doubts Ollie had about Chloe loving the bracelet soon disappeared when he and Lois arrived at the restaurant and joined Clark and Chloe at the bar. He immediately spotted it on her wrist and couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, we thought you weren't going to make it." Chloe kissed her cousin on the cheek as Clark and Ollie shook hands.

"Sorry, traffic was terrible Chloe, my fault." Ollie lowered his head to kiss her on each cheek. He couldn't help but linger over the second kiss and take in her scent. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too Oliver," She smiled not noticing his hesitancy as they were then shown to their waiting table.

"So how did it go with the security guard the other day? " Chloe asked Lois as they took there seats.

"It didn't, was a total waste of my time and patience. I just don't understand why it is so difficult to find out who this guy actually is. I mean a pair of shades and a hood isn't the most complex of disguises now is it. "She muttered.

"Well it's obviously got some credibility if your struggling Lois." Clark tried not to smirk at the worrying look on Ollie's face.

"Your funny Smallville, You know if my friends were to actually help me and I had all there resources to use, I would have busted this guy months ago."

"I don't see what the big deal is about this Green Arrow character anyway! " Ollie really was not happy about the direction in which the conversation was heading.

"Ollie you would say that, it is not one of your expensive heirlooms he has stolen is it?"

"No but all I'm saying is there is a reason why this guy hides his identity and there are two sides to every story. "

"You sound just like these two Ollie; it's good to know I have your full support." She sipped at her drink.

"All we're saying Lois is maybe you should think out of the box with this guy." Chloe could see that Lois was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"You're the one that has me confused the most. Because less then a week ago you were all for finding out who he is but now you have done a complete 360 on me. This guy has been turning up on your leads for the best part of two weeks and you don't even seem bothered."

"Maybe I just don't feel he is a threat to me like that Lois."

"And maybe you should." Lois exclaimed.

"And maybe we should change the conversation. It's obvious we all have our different takes on this guy and I think we have already wasted enough of the evening arguing about it." Ollie seemed un-nerved and as if on cue the waiter arrived to take their orders.

Easy conversation flowed through out the rest of the dinner and by the time they had made their way and settled in the movie theatre, the atmosphere was back to being very relaxed.

As the movie started Oliver contemplated resting his hand on Lois' knee, but then he caught sight of Chloe's and the temptation to feel her touch overwhelmed him. It was an opportune moment and he couldn't help but accidentally slip his hand down to rest on the knee next to him.

Chloe was startled as the feel of Oliver's soft hand ran over her knee. She had been so caught up thinking about the next time she would meet the green arrow and what she would say to him, that it took a couple of minutes for the contact to even register In her brain.

"Ollie. Wrong knee, Lois is to the left of you." Chloe whispered mockingly.

"Oh! Chloe I'm so sorry." He took his hand away and tried not to show the amusement he felt inside.

As the pair's attention returned to the movie Chloe felt the now familiar feeling of someone stroking her knee, only this time it was Clark.

"Oh my god what is this! Touch Chloe up night! "She pushed his hand away.

"Sorry." Clark muttered shifting uncomfortably in his seat as Chloe's phone began to vibrate against the side of the chair.

"Clark I'm sorry, I have got to get this." She whispered standing to leave the screen.

"So the deal is going down tonight, thanks for your call." Chloe hung up and slipped the cell back into her bag.

"Chloe is something wrong? " Clark appeared in the foyer.

"Sorry I have got to go something has come up." Chloe kissed his cheek "Thank Lois and Ollie for me, I had a great night. "

"But the movie has not even…" Chloe disappeared from view and Clark let out a sigh, "…….finished."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Well I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Thanks for all the reviews we really enjoy reading them and love to know what you think. Just to let you know the next chapter will go back up to the **M** rating. All that's left to say is enjoy :)

**Chapter four **

It took Chloe nearly forty minutes to reach the abandoned warehouse.

If she could get proof of what was going down tonight, she could be about to break the biggest story of the year so far.

She watched from the side of the building as two large trucks appeared and there content was unloaded into the warehouse. She took pictures of the men and immediately sent them to her email at the daily planet.

Chloe waited patiently for the trucks to disappear again before she attempted to get inside the warehouse. Finding an open window at the back of the building, she managed to crawl through onto a small wooden platform and was startled when somebody pulled her up to her feet.

"Now Tink, I seem to remember this little scenario playing out once before."

"What are YOU doing here?" She asked brushing herself down and looking around in every direction other than his.

"The question is what are you doing here? Date with the boy scout not go to plan?"

Chloe turned to face him in surprise. "You knew about that?"

"You'd be amazed at all the things I know about you Tink!" The green arrow stepped closer to her and Chloe was tempted to reach up and remove his sunglasses.

"And to think, I know hardly anything about you." Chloe's curiosity was really beginning to get the better of her and without thinking she reached for his glasses.

Oliver having the quicker reflex, grabbed Chloe's wrist and stepped back from her grasp,

"In time Tink, All in good ... "Misjudging the step, Ollie fell the short distance from the platform to the floor below, taking Chloe with him.

They landed on top of one another with a thud and exchanged an awkward glance.

God, she was beautiful and Ollie wanted her badly, so badly he was thinking about doing more than kissing right there and then.

Before either had time to think, Ollie rolled them until he was hovering over Chloe on his elbows and lowered his head to meet her lips.

It was a kiss full of passion, of need and urgency that lasted until oxygen became an issue.

"Wow that was….." Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously, feeling extremely warm and self conscious under his gaze.

It was tormenting to be able to feel this close to him and not know his true identity either.

She didn't have chance to dwell on her thoughts as once again there lips met, this time she felt the green arrow's hand begin to trail down the side of her body and underneath to place his grasp on her butt.

Before she knew it Chloe's legs had wrapped around his waist, pulling his leather clad body closer.

She couldn't get enough of his touch, his scent. She had craved it and now she had it, Chloe wanted to drink it all in.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." The green arrow broke the kiss and jumped to his feet, leaving Chloe to come crashing back to earth and at a loss for words.

"Well it's not like it's the first time you've kissed me." Chloe was confused as she climbed to her feet, brushing the dust and dirt from her clothing.

"I know and I'm sorry." Ollie was ashamed, he had promised himself, it wouldn't happen again and here he was preparing to take things a few steps further than kissing.

Lying on the floor, with Chloe in his arms had felt so good, too good. The feel of her lips on his, the taste of her mouth and the scent of all things Chloe. She had him drowning and he had forgotten his surroundings for a brief second and let his guard down.

"It's complicated Tink. I………." He was interrupted by the sound of a key turning in a lock.

Grabbing Chloe's hand, he pulled her behind one of the crates and safe from view.

"Yes everything went to plan." The guy ran his hand over one of the crates as he talked into his cell phone. "No interruptions or hiccups. The way I see it we are ready to start phase two of the project…" There was a short silence and Chloe desperately tried to remain still.

"…..very well Sir, and today's special delivery? " He continued to wander the length of the warehouse becoming awfully close to the Crate where Chloe and the Green arrow were hiding.

"Don't move." The green arrow whispered in Chloe's ear, sending a shiver down her spine as his breathing quickened, coating the back of her neck.

"Alive and well Mr Luthor."

Chloe took a sharp intake of breath, She didn't know why she was so surprised hearing the Luthor named mentioned it had only confirmed her earlier suspicions.

"Fine, I'm just securing the warehouse and heading home." He turned on his heels and headed back towards the door where he had entered. His voice becoming more distant until it finally disappeared and the door shut.

"So Tink, you want to fill me in or do I have to do it the hard way? " The green arrow asked as they re emerged from behind the crate.

"There's nothing to tell. I was researching for another story when I found that this company had brought out 3 of the warehouses in this area and they had become a hive of activity. Now I know that probably doesn't sound very suspicious but when deliveries started arriving at crazy hours and the place was deserted in the day time, I decided to check it out."

"What's in these deliveries? " He asked finding himself mesmerized by her lips as she spoke.

"I just assumed it was dodgy electrical goods or maybe drugs but then I started to ID some of the guys that were hanging around and I found out a couple of them were former employees of Luthorcorp. Now I'm not so sure! "

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out." He smirked as he began to open one of the crates.

"It's empty! " Ollie stated, as he began to work on another crate.

"I don't understand. What would Luthorcorp want with empty crates?" Chloe looked at the green arrow questioningly. "And why would that guy say the delivery was alive and well? This doesn't add up. "

"Your right but we need to get out of here." Oliver climbed up the platform he had fallen from earlier towards the open window. He offered his hand to Chloe to help her up but she didn't follow him.

Instead she stared him down and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Let's get something clear. I can cope with your superhero complex and the constant need to rescue me and for some crazy reason I seem to trust you but I'm not going to let you just turn up, make out with me, make me go weak at the knees and then run off without an explanation. I am just not that kind of girl. I need to know what exactly is going on here…?"

"Weak at the knees…huh, that was some kiss." Ollie smirked getting himself an icy glare from Chloe.

"Ok, Ok! " He jumped back down from the platform to stand in front of her, running his hands over her shoulders.

"Truth is Tink, I'm not sure what is going on. All I know is that I can't get through the day without thinking about you and when I'm near you, I can't help myself. "He ran his fingers down her cheek and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "But right now, I can't do this and I know that's not the explanation you wanted Tink. I'm sorry."

"Well there will just have to be no more kissing then." She moved away from him and climbed up onto the platform.

"You make that sound really easy," he smirked. "At least let me walk you to your car, Tink?" He followed after her feeling disappointed and his mind set on what he had to do next.

* * *

"Hey Chloe, wake up. I made coffee." Lois placed the mug on the bedside table and sat on the bottom of the bed. Chloe let out a moan and opened her eyes.

"What do you want Lois?" She asked sitting up, when it became clear Lois wasn't moving and obviously had something to say.

"What happened to you last night? Running out in the middle of the movie and not getting in until god knows what time this morning! "

"I had a lead on my case and had to follow it up, sorry Lois. Did I miss anything after I left?"

"No, Ollie bailed on me ten minutes after you did, which then left me and Smallville ALONE, to go get ice cream."

"Hey… what's wrong with Clark?" Chloe asked sipping the coffee. "He is good company." Lois gave her a cold glare and Chloe changed the subject. "So where did Oliver disappear too?"

"Oh, some business deal on the other side of the world or something. Oliver doesn't exactly tell me a lot lately, he can be very secretive." Lois' facial expression changed and she seemed upset.

"Everything is ok between you two isn't it? "

"I'm not sure Chloe to be honest, I really like Ollie but lately he has just been so preoccupied with work and he is so distant it's like he doesn't even care if I'm around or not ! "

"Maybe he is just busy, you should talk to him, tell him how you feel."

"Yeah or I could just call it a day."

"Don't be stupid Lois, Talk to the guy first I'm sure your just over reacting. You two look so good together; you'd be silly to throw it all away."

"Maybe," she seemed doubtful and not very enthusiastic. "It's just…." She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Chloe knew her cousin demanded a lot of attention while in a relationship. But it wasn't like her to want to throw in the towel so easily. Maybe the novelty of dating a billionaire had finally worn off!

"Oliver what are you doing here? " Lois asked surprised to see him at the street door unannounced.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ **Thanks for all the reviews guys it really helps us to continue writing. This chapter has now reached the M rating so I hope you enjoy our first attempt at it. Let us know what you think.**  
**

**Chapter 5**

"We need to talk Lois." Chloe heard Oliver's voice fill the dorm as she made her way to the kitchen for something to eat in her dressing gown.

"Sure take a seat." Lois said her voice filled with uncertainty as Ollie's gaze fell on Chloe.

"Sorry guys I'll just..." Chloe felt awkward and ditched the idea of breakfast and headed back to her room shutting the door.

She had a feeling whatever Oliver had to say wasn't going to be good.

Oliver hadn't slept all night; He had been going over things in his head and working on what he would tell Lois.

He wanted to be honest with her tell her that there was some one else but if he did that he would blow the Green Arrows cover and that was something he wasn't prepared to do.

All he knew was he wanted to be with Chloe and in order for him to do that he needed to end it with Lois and before he even realised, He had been stood at Lois' Dorm knocking on the door.

What he hadn't counted on was Chloe being there and that made him feel self conscious.

Of course it made perfect sense now he thought about it; she lived there where else would she be first thing in the morning!!

But he really didn't feel comfortable ending one relationship when his potential new one was hiding away undoubtedly with a glass to the door listening in on the conversation.

"Oliver is everything ok?" Lois asked shaking him from his trail of thought.

"Yes sorry Lois, I just came to apologise for running out on you like that last night. I know how important this double date with Chloe and Clark was to you and I shouldn't have blown you out like that. Forgive me"

"Sure no worries, you know you didn't have to come over just to tell me that are you sure there's nothing else on your mind?" Lois said realising how ungrateful that comment had just sounded.

"Not that I don't like seeing you, because I do it's a nice surprise it's just not the Oliver I'm used to that's all."

"And that is going to change Lois. I promise." He smiled kissing her forehead and mentally smacking himself around the head.

He hated giving her false hope and he hated that it was becoming so easy to lie to her.

------------------------

Chloe Looked around to check the coast was clear before she slipped open the rusty warehouse door.

If there was one thing she could rely on the Luthor's for it was their lack of security, they really should have learnt by now surely! Chloe thought to herself.

Making her way over to the latest stack of crates, she was about to open the first one when she was startled by a voice behind her.

"There's nothing in it but this! " She turned to see the Green Arrow behind her holding a small vile in his hand.

Chloe let out a sigh as she made her way towards him.

"You know this…" She gestured between the two of them." Is getting boring! Can't you find someone else to go hassle? I mean my cousin is planning to write a whole article on you. If you've got time to kill I'm sure she'd appreciate an interview."

"My, we have been on the snark pills today, Haven't we Tink and can I just say that your investigating attire keeps me amazed every time we meet, it really doesn't seem very practical. " A small mischievous grin appeared from under the now familiar hood as he took in the vision of Chloe before him in a black knee length skirt. It didn't cling to her body and it flared out as she moved.

"What I wear has nothing to do with you and if your going to insist on being here you could just tell me what was is in the vile," she snarked reaching for the glass bottle.

"I thought I was boring you." He pulled the vile away from her grasp.

"Now your about to add irritating to the list." She snapped taping her foot and refusing to let go of the vile.

The pair continued to play tug of war until both released their hold and the vile tumbled to the floor. It smashed and its lilac contents seeping all over the floor.

"Now look what you did! " Chloe automatically reached down to try and save what she could, to get it back to a lab so she could at least test it and find out what it is.

"You really shouldn't touch it Tink, we don't know what it is? It could be some form of poison."

Green Arrow bent down to his knees as the substance began to omit a faint gas.

"Poison..? Are you being serious? This isn't some comic book story you know." She said staring into the dark shades once again.

Then the strangest feeling took over Chloe's body. It washed over her like a wave of pleasure and made her body tingle from head to toe.

Ollie felt it too, his body became alive and his blood flowed with something almost electric.

He looked at Chloe threw his dark glasses and was ready to take them off there and then, If it meant he could kiss her soft lips.

He craved her, and having Chloe this close was like a fever he couldn't sweat out.

Before he had time to do anything, he had grabbed her holding Chloe by the upper arms, pulling her roughly to his body in a hot demanding kiss.

His lips cut off her words, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. He all but growled his pleasure making her feel wet between her thighs.

She pushed into his body as he let go of one of her arms, his hand sliding up her thigh, to cup her sweetness through her panties. Chloe threw her head back, moaning at the way he was making her feel.

He moved them around the crates and into the shadowed shelter of the back of the warehouse.

"Have you missed me?" He groaned into her throat while pulling her towards him, pressing his arousal into her. "Can you feel how much I have missed you?"

"Well I was hoping that wasn't a gun poking me in the stomach," she laughed. He carried on his assault on her neck and throat and began undoing her jacket, needing to desperately feel her skin. He couldn't get her blouse of quick enough so he ripped it open revealing green lace.

"Nice choice of colour," he smirked. Undoing the front clasp he was finally granted his wish as his hands were able to cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She was perfection. He had never been so turned on in his entire life. Oliver felt he was going to go crazy if he didn't have her soon.

Chloe couldn't believe how good his hands felt on her breasts. If his hands felt this good imagine how good he would feel inside her. She was broken out of her thoughts as she felt one of her nipples being pulled gently by his teeth.

Oliver had sort out her sweetness with his other hand. Moving her panties to one side he began gently rubbing circles over her clit.

Chloe could feel the familiar tug between her legs. She couldn't believe that she was in a warehouse no less and she was about to have sex with the Green Arrow.

Ollie began to nuzzle his nose in her hair and against her neck. He was drowning in her scent and not even aware of his surroundings any longer.

Oliver turned her around and bent her over one of the crates, He whispered in her ear, "I take it back what I said earlier about your attire. This outfit is perfect! It makes it so much easier to do this." And with that he lifted her skirt and gripped the sides of her panties and ripped them off with ease.

She gasped in surprise, Chloe could hear him undoing the zipper on his outfit and felt her mouth watering with anticipation of what was to come.

Ollie smiled as he ran his fingers over the small tattoo and remembered the first time he saw it. The night Chloe had become Tink and tonight she was going to become his.

He entered her with one thrust and moved his grip to her hips to steady himself as he began thrusting in side of her. She shuddered, crying out again and again as he mumbled and groaned her name, tightening and relaxing her muscles with each stroke.

Chloe was unable to move, unable to do anything except to take what he gave her.

She moaned loudly, looking back to see the Green Arrow as he impaled her time and time again. Feeling her orgasm crashing over her she came violently. "Yes!" she cried out. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He closed his eyes and groaned long and loud as his body convulsed above hers. His teeth were clenched and his muscles corded as he came inside her. "Mine," he growled, plunging in and out of her until he'd drained every last drop. "All mine."

Chloe tried fixing her clothes as best she could the blouse was a lost cause though so she just did her Jacket up instead. The Green Arrow had also done his zipper back up.

He reached his hand out to cup her chin and placed a sweet and tender kiss on her lips. He was looking in to her eyes his hand reaching up to remove his glasses.

Chloe was desperate to see the man behind the glasses and if he hadn't of been reaching for them to take them off, she would have done so.

Suddenly there was a sound of an engine and they both heard the rusty door being opened.

**Meanwhile LexCorp Labs**

"So the prototype has arrived?" Lex asked staring at the shell of the girl behind the glass. She had been pretty once and innocent too.

Until she had become infected by meteor rocks and found her way on to Miss Sullivan's wall of weird and taken into the LexCorp labs care.

Now her hair had grown wild and she looked tired from test after test she was put threw.

Lex never questioned his scientist's motives or way of working. He just knew that it was for the greater good.

"Yes the substance is at the warehouse sir, we managed to take her blood sample and take the chemical enhancer from it sir. It is very powerful."

"What exactly does it do?" Lex asked.

"Enhances the emotions Sir, reveals the hearts true desires. Even if you didn't want to act on your feelings you simply wouldn't be able to stop yourself."

"Like a love position?" Lex was skeptical.

"Yes Sir but this is no illusion, it's the real deal. We mix this with subject A1 and B3 and we have a powerful weapon on our hands."

Lex smirked at the scientists words, today was the turning point in his latest project. He was inches away from success he could feel it. The only thing that was left to do now was ship the rest of the mutant freaks in to the warehouse and to the lab. Then no one, not even Clark Kent or the Green Arrow could stand in his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN from teb85** Hey guys and girls, here is the next instalment for you. I just want to echo Pipersmum and thank you all for your kind words and encouragement. It's not until you start writing and posting that you realise how much you actually rely on feed back to keep you morale up especially when RL sucks. Anyway enough rambling from me and enjoy the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 6 **

_He reached his hand out to cup her chin and placed a sweet and tender kiss on her lips. He was looking in to her eyes his hand reaching up to remove his glasses._

_Chloe was desperate to see the man behind the glasses and if he hadn't of been reaching for them to take them off, she would have done so._

_Suddenly there was a sound of an engine and they both heard the rusty door being opened._

"_Time to go Tink." Green arrow broke the moment. "I will make a diversion you run for it," and with that he had disappeared before Chloe had the chance to respond._

_She had waited around the dock for over an hour in the hope he would re-appear and she would get some answers but he didn't and Chloe had started the long walk home, her mind running with mixed emotions as the reality of what she had just done came back to her._

_Chloe was disgusted with herself. She had promised herself, she was better than that, stronger than that and she was not going to be taken advantage of until she got what she wanted from the Green Arrow and tonight that had not happened. Chloe did not know what was wrong with her! It was like she had been in a dream. A dream she had no control over. Her body had filled with emotions and started doing things she couldn't control but the whole time she had wanted it to stop, she knew it had been wrong but she just could not stop herself. _

Chloe was startled from the day dream by the ringing of the phone.

"Chloe Sullivan," she answered seeing the call had come from the reception desk.

"Lex Luthor is on his way up to see you Chloe, just thought I'd give you a heads up."

Chloe looked up to see Lex standing in front of her

"Er…thanks for that." She mumbled putting the phone down.

"Lex this is a surprise, "she smiled. Sitting back at her desk and closing down the file she had been working on. "Take a seat." She gestured.

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me Chloe. " He pulled a brown envelope from inside his jacket pocket and placed it on the desk in front of him.

"This arrived in my possession this morning and I was rather surprised when I saw its contents. Please go ahead." He gestured seeing Chloe's raised eyebrows.

"But then I realized what a wonderful opportunity this would be for the both of us."

Chloe opened the envelope and removed a single picture print from inside. She could not believe what she was seeing.

It was a picture of her and the green arrow, embraced in a kiss. It was taken at close range and Chloe could not tell there location, all that was clearly visible was her. There was no way she would be able to deny it.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded trying to remain cool and collected, when deep down she was freaking out.

"That is not the issue here miss Sullivan." Lex smirked and sat forward in his chair.

"Just imagine what this would do for your future if this accidentally fell in the wrong hands. Say, maybe your cousin would be interested. I hear she is running a rather interesting piece on your Green Arrow friend does she know that your running all over town with this guy?"

"What do you want from me Lex?" Chloe sighed.

"Just a name, that's all."

"And this picture will disappear? "

"Oh I can do better than that; it will be like it never existed." He almost whispered.

Chloe handed him the picture back. "I can't Lex."

"I don't think you quiet understand what impact this will have on an up and coming reporter Miss Sullivan let alone your relationship with Lois."

"I can't tell you because I don't know Lex." She said calmly.

Lex let out a small chuckle. "Your kissing this guy and you don't know his identity, I find that very hard to believe! "

"It's the truth Lex, I'm sorry I can't help you." She stared him straight in the eye and held his gaze for a brief moment.

"Well it's your decision" he stood from his chair. "You know where to find me if you change your mind, I will be posting a copy to miss Lane first thing in the morning. But for now good day Miss Sullivan." He smirked and headed towards the exit. "Oh and Miss Sullivan," he stopped briefly. "Stay away from my warehouse; I will only warn you once." Then he disappeared from view.

Chloe's head fell forward into her hands. How had she gotten into this mess?

"Ollie, This is not working is it?" Lois said bluntly as they sat down in the small café.

He had met her for lunch and was desperately working on a way to tell her it was over.

He was a coward he knew that, he should have done this week's ago but he had let things go way too far.

Never once had Ollie cheated on a girlfriend and the memory of what he had done the night before had made him physically sick. He was mad with himself for his inability to stop and do the right thing but it had been as if he was stuck in some nightmare. He had lost control and become that media stereotype of a billionaire he had promised himself he would never be. He never wanted to take advantage of Chloe but last night, he could not control it. He had become filled with raw emotions and his body had taken over when deep down he was pleading with himself to stop.

"I'm sorry Lois." was all he could think of to say.

"Nah it's fine. If we're both honest we knew it was over ages ago. We have lost that spark Ollie. Your so busy with work and I'm just not that stay at home type."

"I never deserved you Lois." He kissed her hand.

"Oh Ollie behave. It was good while it lasted we had fun." She sipped her coffee.

Ollie felt bad! This was not the way this was supposed to have gone. It was meant to be him being punished for what he had done, standing up to face his mistakes and responsibilities. Not Lois giving him an easy way out, he did not want that.

"Oliver stop beating yourself up. We have got a great friendship out of this and I have no regrets, It is nobodies fault, Just life unfortunately." She took a bite from her bagel.

"Well, this is the weirdest break up I have ever experienced." He smiled.

"We're both adults Ollie, I could always do the OTT dramatic how could you scene if you'd prefer? But I think I'd much rather enjoy my lunch and the company of a friend, don't you??"

"You amaze me Lois Lane."

"Sometimes I amaze even myself. Now enough with the flattery or I won't get time for dessert."

Clark had not seen Chloe since the double date with Lois and Ollie. The same double date Chloe had insisted was NOT a date, which had bothered him. Clark really couldn't see the issue with it being a date. Maybe Chloe would not have disappeared on him if it had been.

He knew that Chloe would be at the planet right now and he wanted to go and see her. More and more lately he had been restless if he had not seen her for a few days.

Clark decided the perfect excuse to go and say hi would be to take her a treat. Her favourite caffeine fix and one of his mum's delicious muffins from the talon.

Chloe was deep in thought, she was supposed to be working on an article but after Lex's visit she had found it difficult to concentrate.

So when she looked up to see Clark walking towards her, he was a welcomed distraction. "Hey Clark," Chloe smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Clark gave her his big goofy grin. "Actually it's more like what can I do for you. I thought with you working hard I would bring you your favourite." He said pulling his arms out from behind his back to reveal a cup of coffee and a bag from the talon.

Chloe smiled delightfully, reaching out her hands to take the goodies from him. Clark loved the way she was beaming at him. When Chloe smiled it could light up a room and what made it more special she was smiling at him. He couldn't help but wonder why it had taken him so long to wake up and notice her in the first place.

Opening the bag Chloe inhaled the scrumptious smell. "Cinnamon," she sighed. She missed Mrs Kent's baking so much and was touched Clark had made the effort.

"Like I said you're favourite." He smiled.

"Not that I don't appreciate it because trust me I really do, but why are you being so nice?" Chloe took a big bite of the muffin devouring it greedily.

Typical she thinks I want something Clark thought to himself. "Can't I just be nice and surprise the most beautiful person in my life?" He asked innocently.

Chloe choked on her mouthful. Had Clark Kent just called her 'beautiful'?

Clark started patting her on her back as Chloe reached for her coffee to help wash the muffin down.

"I am fine now. You can stop patting me."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just bit off more than I could chew." She smiled sweetly to him "so what can I help you with then. Is it more trouble with the zoners?"

Clark sat down on the edge of her desk. "No, why have you heard something i haven't?"

"No of course not," she stated. "I would have called you already. So you really just came to bring me a treat and nothing else?" She asked unconvinced.

"Chlo, you really think I only come to see you when I want something?" He raised one eyebrow at her.

"Well…" She was not sure what to say now.

Clark placed his hand over the top of hers and looked into her eyes... "I just missed you that's all, I know how hard you work and that you missed my moms baking, so I thought I would bring you a treat. I killed two birds with one stone I got to see you, and you got a much needed caffeine fix." He stated softly.

Chloe was transfixed staring into his eyes and was enjoying the way he was rubbing her hand with his thumb. Typical though she thought, I finally find myself attracted to someone else and Clark seems to have finally taken his Lana blinders off. She gave a small laugh.

"What is so funny?" Clark asked seriously.

"Nothing" She replied. "nothing at all." She took her hand out of his and got up and walked around her desk so she was standing in front of him. Pulling him into a hug she murmured "Thanks for being such a good friend Clark." Chloe pulled away and looked at him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Chloe had turned away so she missed the blush slowly rising up Clark's face followed by one of his biggest grins ever. He should definitely bring her coffee and muffins more often if this was going to be the response he got.

"Right Clark as much as I love you as a distraction. I actually do have an article to finish and I won't get it done with you perched on the end of my desk." She was flicking through a pile of papers and once again missed the expression on his face. This time it was one of disappointment.

"Oh ok" Clark stood up. "But you have to call me later and we'll organize to do something together this week." He gave her his best puppy dog look.

"How can anyone ever say no when you look at them like that." She laughed. "I will call you when I'm done."

"You promise?" He demanded.

"Ok… ok, I promise now leave me to get this story finished."

Before she had even sat down he was already gone.

Chloe had sat in her office for over an hour trying to decide on the right thing to do after Clark and the yummy cinnamon muffin had disappeared.

She had only one option.

She was going to have to tell Lois the truth about her relationship with the green arrow before Lex did. God she was going to be pissed!! Chloe could hear her shrieks of, "are you crazy? How could you? You don't even know the guy." But it was better she got it over and done with straight away.

Before she had known it she had packed up her office for the day and was driving to meet Lois.

She had tried Lois' office, called home and Lois' cell but she was not answering either. Chloe had driven around until she had decided to check and see if Lois was at Ollie's. She didn't have his number and even if she was not there he might know where she had gotten too.

Parking the car, she made her way to the expensive clock tower apartment.

"Hi Ollie sorry to disturb you but have you seen Lois?" Chloe asked as he stood surprised to see her in the door way. He looked tired and stressed. He was still in his office clothes, with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie swinging unfastened around his neck.

"Sorry Chloe, not since lunch." He stepped aside from the door and ushered her in. "Is everything ok?"

Chloe looked around at the expensive tasteful décor; it was a typical bachelor pad but had something exciting about it. No wonder Lois' had felt at home here.

"I just need to talk to her about a story and she was not at work and she didn't answer her cell. It was just a stab in the dark really to see if she was with you but there's no emergency."

"If your sure? "

"Honest its fine. I shouldn't't of disturbed you, your busy I can see that." Her eyes fell on the stacks of paperwork and the laptop screen on the coffee table. "I should go."

"No stay let me get you a drink! I needed a break anyway Tink. "Ollie froze and closed his eyes, How could he be so stupid!

Chloe couldn't believe her ears, she had misheard him surely.

"What did you just call me? " She asked as he turned to face her with a worried look on his face.

"I can explain! "


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** The Lex plot originally was supposed to be a sub plot to get Chloe into a certain situation. We never intended it to feature in this story primarily or to go into great detail. But after receiving your feedback and a quick brainstorming session between pipersmum and I, our plans have been altered. As 50 of our writing team have not seen the latest season of smallville, I would just like to remind you this is not based on the current season of the show. Thanks for your continued support and feed back.

**Chapter 7**

"I can explain."

"Please tell me this is some sick joke." Chloe couldn't believe what was happening. Ollie was the green Arrow?? No there had to be some misunderstanding.

"No joke Tink, it's me." The name slipped from his tongue with ease and although this wasn't what Ollie had planned he couldn't help but feel a slight sigh of relief it was finally out in the open.

"All this time, it was you!" Chloe was really struggling to get her head around this one. Of all the men in the world, She had to fall for Oliver Queen, Her cousins boyfriend!

Oh my god! She had slept with Lois Boyfriend, Chloe's brain filled with chaos as she began to feel physically sick.

"I wanted to tell you Chloe, I really did." Ollie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She snapped brushing his hand away and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Chloe was disgusted with herself.

"Tink. Please," Ollie pleaded,

"You knew it was me, and yet you still kissed me and last night!!" Oh my god, she shook her head in disbelief. It was like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. "You knew! "

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen Chloe, "He cupped her face in his hand and tried to brush her tear away with his thumb.

"I SAID don't touch me." She snapped pushing him away from her but he refused to move.

"I didn't plan to fall in love with you. I wanted to tell you the truth. I wanted to do the right thing. But last night things went a step to far, it was like I had lost control. I'm not proud of myself Chloe, believe me I'm not."

Chloe remained silent.

Oliver lowered his head to Chloe to rest his forehead on hers

"Lois and I have finished." He whispered. But what Chloe did next caught him off guard and he was left with a sharp sting on his cheek where Chloe's hand had been.

"You're a pig, do you know that! You think that makes this ok, well do you?" Chloe choked out." I can't believe I fell for this shit."

"No it doesn't make it ok Chloe!! Do you have any idea how difficult these past few weeks have been?? I have never revealed the Green Arrow identity to anyone close to me before and I have never felt this way about anybody, the way I feel about you." He pulled her towards him. She pushed at his chest trying to create some distance between their bodies unable to think clearly with him so close to her. She pushed him again, harder this time causing him to stumble backwards for a moment.

"I tried to get these feelings to stop, believe me I did, but the more I tried to stay away the more I craved you Chloe. I couldn't help myself."

Chloe remained silent soaking in his words. The past few weeks running through her brain, it made perfect sense, the business trips, the night he disappeared after her at the movies, leaving Lois with Clark.

"Clark! He knows it's you doesn't he? "

Ollie nodded.

Chloe couldn't cope, she felt like she had her heart ripped from her chest. How could she of been such a fool.

"I can't deal with this!" Chloe headed for the door.

"Chloe wait let's talk." Ollie ran after her. He grabbed hold of her by her upper arms, "please don't walk away from me." He pleaded.

"No Oliver. I never want to lay eyes on you let alone speak to you ever again. Now let me go, unless you really want me to start screaming and then you can explain things to Clark. "

Oliver had no choice but to let her go.

Once she had disappeared from view, he returned to his apartment and felt himself become overwhelmed with emotions. He was so angry; once again the green arrow had cost him something he so desperately craved.

Chloe was gone and had made it quite clear she never wanted to see him again.

* * *

Chloe sat in her car, the radio playing in the back ground. For the first time she had no where to go. She couldn't go home, she really wasn't up to facing Lois after all and if she went to Clark's he would want answers and then he would kill Ollie and she really didn't want that on her conscience. She decided to go back to the planet, the picture of her and the green arrow kissing was the least of her worries now. Let Lex print his stupid picture. Once her story hit the stand he would be to busy fixing his own life to worry about the secrets Chloe harboured.

Chloe settled at her desk and pulled up the file she had been working on. All she had was a few late night deliveries and empty crates. She knew Luthorcorp owned the warehouses and that Lex was organising something bigger if she could only get proof of what that was.

There was no point going back to the warehouses, after Lex's blackmail attempt it had become very clear that the warehouses obviously had more security than Chloe first thought.

She was still waiting on the lab results for the mysterious vial too, but after the way it had made her and Oliver act. She was pretty sure it was some sort of emotion enhancing substance; why else would they have done what they did!

Chloe looked at the blank screen in front of her and tapped her pen on the desk.

"Maybe it was about time I checked out Lex's office." She said to herself. It had been awhile since she had broken into the Luthorcorp building and could be just the thing she was looking for to take her mind of Oliver.

It was easier than Chloe thought it was going to be getting into the Luthorcorp building. She used her fake ID that she had made using her fathers and had spun the security guard a sad story. It was late and she had left a very important presentation on her desk. If it wasn't finished by the morning her imaginary job would be on the line and Mr Luthor really wouldn't be impressed.

The guard smiled sympathetically and left her to her own devices.

Making sure she had slipped the guards attention Chloe made it to the top floor of the building and towards Lex's office.

Chloe took a final glance around before picking the lock on the office door with her hair pin. It took a few seconds before the door opened.

The office was in complete darkness as Chloe snuck in and closed the door behind her.

"Well, well Miss Sullivan what do we have here." Chloe almost jumped out of her skin as the light came on and Lex spun around in the office chair.

"Lex I…….." She stuttered trying to look for a reasonable excuse why she was in his office so late at night.

"Go on Miss Sullivan. This I'm dying to hear." He gave a smirk reclining further back into the chair.

"You know why I'm here Lex. I've seen the deliveries and the vial. You warned me away from the warehouse but did you seriously think I was going to drop it. I mean why exactly are you sat in your office in the dark at this time of night... You must be hiding something big if you feel the need to personally guard your office out of working hours"

Lex stood up from the chair and made his way closer to Chloe. During her little speech she hadn't noticed Lex's security appear behind her.

"Actually, I'm willing to give you the biggest scoop of your career Chloe. I'll answer all your questions and show you all you need to know. "

"At what cost?" Chloe knew Lex far too well. He would want to benefit from there arrangement.

"All I want is a name?" He said smoothly, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I already told you Lex, I don't know who the green arrow is."

"I had hoped we could have done this the easy way." Lex began. "But you really leave me no choice."

"I don't understand." Chloe looked around nervously as she felt a hand tighten around her body and the room fell back into darkness.

* * *

Clark looked at the clock once again before reaching for the phone.

Chloe had promised she would call and he hadn't heard from her, it was getting late and it was very unlike Chloe not to call.

He dialed her cell phone number.

"Hi this is Chloe Sullivan. I'm un-available to take your call right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Weird, he had got her answer phone for the past hour, left at least four messages and she still hadn't called back.

He decided to ring her apartment.

"Hello."

"Lois, hi it's Clark. Is Chloe there?"

"No sorry I haven't seen or heard from her all day! Is everything ok Smallville? "

"Yeah I'm sure I'm worrying over nothing. It's just she promised me she would call tonight and I can't get hold of her on her cell."

"She has probably gone out on a lead and lost her signal Clark."

"Yeah, I'm sure your right. Sorry to disturb your evening."

"I'll get her to call you when she gets in Smallville."

"Thanks Lois. Goodnight." Clark hung up still having a bad feeling in his gut. He decided to go check out the daily planet in person. It would take him all of five minutes and he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep until he knew Chloe was safe.

* * *

Oliver looked around the abandoned warehouse. Everything was gone and there was no sign of any recent activity.

He had gone to the daily planet and Chloe's home hoping to catch a glimpse of her after his nightly patrol, he just wanted to make sure she was ok after the state she had left his apartment in but she hadn't been at either and neither was her car.

Assuming she was working on her story he had gone to the warehouse and was surprised by the sight that welcomed him.

Something was very wrong with the whole situation, Ollie had a bad feeling and he didn't like it one bit.

He was making his way back to his bike when his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello." Ollie answered leaving on the voice distorter seeing it was Clark ringing on the caller ID.

"Ollie have you seen Chloe tonight?" He replied with a worrying tone in his voice.

"No I haven't, Is something wrong? "

"She was supposed to call me and I can't get hold of her. I just have a bad feeling about it Oliver. I'm at the planet and there's no sign of her and Lois hasn't seen her all night either."

"She is probably out on a lead." Oliver tried not to sound worried. If he voiced his concerns to Clark that would open up a whole can of worms and right now he wasn't in the mood to explain.

"That's what Lois said. I'm probably over reacting."

"I'll keep my eye's open Clark. I'll give you a call if I see her."

Oliver flipped the cell shut.

The bad feeling had just escalated into something much worse……..Fear!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Well here is Chapter 8 sorry it took so long but our muse decided to take a break but she came back after meeting Allison and Justin last weekend at the convention. So fingers crossed we should be back to more regular updates. Thanks for sticking with this story and we hope you continue to enjoy it. We really enjoy reading what you think so don't be shy and leave us a word or two, thank you.

**Chapter 8**

Lois awoke to find Chloe's bed untouched and not slept in.

Normally her cousin staying out all night wouldn't have worried her but Clark's continuous phone calls the night before had unnerved Lois.

She checked her phone for any messages but there was none. Chloe would probably turn up at the Planet asleep at her desk after being out all night on her latest scoop, unaware of the panic she had caused.

Lois tried her cell number one last time before heading into work.

Lois settled at her desk and checked her email, maybe Chloe's cell battery had died and she had emailed instead.

Switching on her computer Lois relaxed a little as a new message flashed on to the screen.

"Strange. No email Address." Lois said aloud as the file began to download and she read the attached text.

_**Thought these might be of interest to your story Miss Lane.**_

_**It appears Miss Sullivan may not have told you about her new boyfriend**_.

Lois couldn't believe what she was seeing. Pictures of Chloe kissing the Green Arrow and locked in a passionate embrace it didn't take a scientist to work out what was about to happen.

Lois sank deeper into her chair; she couldn't believe Chloe never mentioned it to her. But then again if they really were an item Chloe was hardly going to rat out on her new boyfriend.

Who ever had sent Lois the pictures knew who Chloe was and that put Chloe in danger. Added to the fact Chloe hadn't been seen or heard from in the past 18 hours, it seemed like to much of a coincidence and Lois really began to panic, she reached for her phone.

"Smallville, I think we have a problem."

30 minutes later…

"Where did you get these?" Clark asked confused about what he was seeing.

"They were emailed to me this morning, but there was no email address."

"And you're sure they are real?"

"Come on Smallville, do you really need me to answer that." Lois replied turning around to her desk.

"We should take them to the police. What if who ever took these thinks Chloe knows the Green Arrows identity. She could be in real danger. Smallville we need to do ……" She turned back around to find Clark had disappeared "…something" she sighed.

* * *

Clark couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He should have noticed there was more going on with Chloe and Oliver.

After all Chloe was supposed to be his best friend, he should have known she was acting differently. He had been so wrapped up in his own feelings over Chloe he had missed what had been right in front of him.

His whole body was shaking with anger and rage as he pressed the intercom in the elevator that led to Ollie's apartment.

A tired looking Ollie, still in his green leathers answered the intercom. Clark looked pissed off and Ollie had a feeling he knew why he was here.

The elevator pinged open, and before Oliver could say 'Hello', he felt a weight on his chest and a wall behind him.

"A simple hello would have sufficed Clark." Ollie collected him self and kept his tone calm.

"How could you Oliver?" He demanded forcing a picture in Oliver's face. "Chloe is missing damn it, why didn't you mention this yesterday when I rang? Or are you that stupid to think it didn't matter. You're the 'Green Arrow' for fucks sake. You have put her in danger."

Ollie pushed Clark away. "Don't you think I know that Clark, all I have done is beat myself up about it for the past 24 hours?"

"I swear if Chloe gets hurt over this I'm going to hold you responsible and I won't need red K to get rid of my conscience to hurt you," Clark snapped.

Clark was really struggling to keep his temper under control, he let out a sigh. "This is so wrong Oliver, your dating her cousin. I mean does she even know that it's you?"

The questions came thick and fast and Oliver had trouble taking them all in.

"Ok, ok I screwed up Clark. I know that now. I never planned to fall for Chloe. It just happened. I tried to stop myself but the more I tried to stay away the more I craved her. But it's over, she found out the 'Green Arrow' was me and we had a huge argument. That was the last time I saw her Clark, she ended it. I didn't know anything about the photo I swear to god I didn't."

Oliver put his hands on his hips and looked Clark straight in the eye. "Do you think I would put the woman I LOVE in danger if I did?"

"You did that just by kissing her Ollie!" Clark spat out.

Oliver took a step closer towards Clark. "I couldn't help myself. You can be pissed at me for screwing up with the identity shit but don't throw the jealous best friend routine on me. Because I fell in love with someone you have been too blind to see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark snarled.

"Well come on Clark. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one else is watching. Lois has told me the way Chloe FELT about you and now your precious Lana Lang is as good as married off and out of the picture. You have woken up and realized what the whole time was there, right in front of you. A fantastic, amazing woman! Well Clark, I am telling you now you're too late. I am not letting her go without a fight."

Clark stepped closer to Ollie, so the pair was squaring off with each other.

"I swear if so much as one hair on her head is hurt when I get her home…"

"You think I am scared off your threats boy scout, go on take your best shot!" Oliver's eyes not giving away anything.

The pair stood in silence staring at each other. Clark pulled back to walk away and in an instant was holding Ollie against the wall again.

"Don't think I haven't thought about it. You better watch your back Oliver."

They were interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. The pair broke away and Clark answered the call.

It was Lois.

"Smallville where are you?"

"Sorry Lois, I had something I needed to take care of. Any luck with the e-mail?"

"No, just a dead end Clark. I'm running out of resources too. I could do with some support here!"

"Ok. We need to go through Chloe's last few steps, maybe we missed something at the planet?" He suggested.

"Ok, I'll meet you there," she replied and hung up.

Clark clicked his phone shut and turned to look back at Oliver.

"I think you have done enough damage for one day. The best thing for you to do is stay the hell away. I don't need your help and neither does Chloe!" With that Clark left Oliver alone with the mess that was his life.

* * *

Chloe's eyes opened from the darkness.

She felt disorientated and had no idea where she was. Looking around, she could no longer hear Lex but she could see him behind a huge glass window. He was pacing back and forth talking into his cell phone.

Chloe struggled to comprehend what Lana had seen in the man. After all it's not your average groom to be, that holds his maid of honour hostage. Well that was one duty she was pleased to get out off. Chloe had nearly passed out with shock when Lana had asked her. But hey it was Lana's life!

Life! – That made Chloe laugh, hers seemed pretty screwed up about now even taking away her current situation with Lex.

Her mind had kept wandering back to Oliver and the mess he had gotten her into. She felt betrayed by him and yes she was mad and maybe a little harsh the last time they had talked. But deep down she knew she wanted to see him again.

He was the 'Green Arrow', they had slept together and he was supposed to be dating her cousin. He had deserved the treatment she gave him but it still didn't stop the feelings she had for him.

They could never be together now, she knew that.

'Bloods thicker than water' her dad would always say and he was right. She could never put Lois through that. Just for a guy!

Even if it was a guy she had fallen in love with…

'Wait' Chloe thought, trying to straighten up from the position she was sitting in. "Oh my god. I'm in love with Oliver Queen." She whispered, looking back up at the window, Lex seemed to be paying no attention to her at all or maybe that was just his plan, to ignore her until she cracked.

Chloe would never give him Oliver's name and she had no idea how she was going to escape this time.

The room was like a cell, three white walls and a single chair in the centre of the room, her hands were tied behind her back and were beginning to go numb with pain.

Her only hope was Clark.

She never called him last night and he knew she always called when she said she would. Clark would do what he always did. Come to her rescue. He just had to. Chloe couldn't bear to think about what would happen to her if he didn't.

Chloe was startled when the door opened and Lex appeared.

"Nice to see you awake. Now, where were we Miss Sullivan? Oh yes… our friend the Green Arrow's true identity."

"I've already told you Lex, I don't know."

"Well, let's see shall we. Maybe if I give you some time to think about it. You'll change your mind."

"There's no point I don't know Lex. When will you understand that?" Chloe shouted in frustration.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe." He dropped to her eye level. "We are clearly not on the same page my dear." He almost whispered running his finger along her cheek bone.

Chloe tried to pull her face away in disgust. There was something in the way he was looking at her that was freaking her out.

"I know you're not the type of girl to go around kissing complete strangers, if you catch my meaning!" He rested a hand on her knee.

"Maybe I will leave you to think about your answer for a while longer," he whispered smugly before standing upright and leaving her to the confinement of solitude.

* * *

Clark finally arrived at the Daily Planet. He had taken his time, trying to cool off and think about all the things Ollie had said.

He spotted Lois at Chloe's desk and a terrible feeling washed over him. 'God he would give anything to see Chloe sat at that desk right now!' he sighed catching the end of Lois' conversation on her cell.

"Ok, see you soon and thanks again." She shut the phone and turned towards him.

"Finally I thought you were never going to get here." She exclaimed.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked casually.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Woohoo another week and we have managed another update for you guys. Just a reminder for the rest of the story, other than Lois and Ollie hooking up, season 6 will play no part in our story

So thanks for reading and your terrific reviews and we hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 9**

"Ollie." Lois smiled, "he has resources that I thought might be some use to us."

"Well you thought wrong Lois. We never needed his help before, what made you think we need your boyfriend's help now." Clark snapped.

Lois was confused. "What's Ollie done to upset you?"

"Nothing I just don't understand why you needed to involve him that's all."

"Clark, we need to find Chloe! Oh and by the way Oliver is not my boyfriend any more. We called it a day." She looked up from the pile of papers she had been flicking through on the desk.

"There has got to be something we are missing." She opened one of the drawers on Chloe's desk and threw out another stack of files and a diary. "Clark stop worrying about Ollie and making those stupid eyes at me. Flick through that." She instructed passing him the diary.

Part of him was worried and felt extremely uncomfortable going through Chloe's personal stuff but deep down he knew it was going to be the only way to help get her back.

He opened the planner.

"She was supposed to meet Lana this morning for a dress fitting."

"Dress fitting…?" Lois asked questionably

"For the wedding I suppose. Maybe I should go and talk to Lana, see if she knows something we don't."

"Or here's an idea. You could just call her?" Lois replied.

"I'd rather go over there. It will give me something to do. There clearly is nothing here and besides you are having Ollie here soon. You don't need me hanging around."

Lois raised her eyes in exasperation. "What is going on Clark? Is there something you're not telling me? You have not been your self since I showed you that picture."

"I'm just worried about Chloe. I will be fine once she is home and sat back behind that desk." He spat out in frustration.

"She's a strong woman Clark. I am sure she will be fine. Call me if Lana has any news?" Lois had never seen Clark this uptight before.

"Of course I will. Speak to you soon." He muttered before walking away towards the elevator.

* * *

**Luthor Mansion**

Within minutes Clark was back in Smallville and banging on the Luthor mansion door. He was ushered into the study and informed Lana would be with him shortly as she was currently in a meeting.

Probably some wedding planner, Clark surmised.

Clark paced the room impatiently for a few minutes before Lana appeared.

"Oh hey Clark," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if Chloe had arrived for her dress fitting earlier." He asked with a small smile.

"No she cancelled our appointment last night. Why do you ask is something wrong?"

"You heard from Chloe last night?" He asked confused.

"Well I received an e-mail from her yes. Clark is there something going on?" Lana asked concerned.

"It's just, she was supposed to call me last night and she didn't. No-one has heard or seen of her since yesterday lunch time. I can't reach her on her cell either, I am getting worried Lana. She has been working on some pretty serious cases lately."

"I thought it was strange." Lana walked over to the laptop on the desk. "This e-mail didn't come from her normal address."

Clark paused before he asked. "Has she ever told you she was seeing anyone?" He asked casually as they waited the brief few minutes for the inbox to load on the screen.

"What's the matter Clark, jealous she might have snuck away for the weekend?"

"No of course not, it's just…" Clark stopped what he was about to say when he realized Lana was in-fact teasing him and just trying to lighten the situation.

He read the message, Lana flashed up on the screen. "It's like the one Lois got."

"Lois got an e-mail from Chloe?" Lana was lost now.

Clark turned to explain to Lana. "No Lana, Lois got an e-mail with a picture attached to it from an anonymous address."

Understanding now Lana asked. "A picture… what's that got to do with Chloe?"

"It was Chloe in the picture kissing the Green Arrow."

Lana had a look of shock and surprise on her face.

"So you obviously didn't know about that either." Clark mumbled. "Glad it wasn't only me kept out of the loop." He replied sadly.

"Hey come on Clark, you know Chloe she has been working a lot lately and she keeps a lot to her self these days."

Lana continued to question Clark about what had gone on over the past 24 hours. They were so wrapped up in discussion, neither noticed Lex's presence in the study.

"Hi babe," Lex decided to interrupt. He walked over to Lana and kissed her cheek. "Did I miss something?"

"Chloe's gone missing; Clark was trying to retrace her steps. You haven't seen her recently have you darling? She asked sweetly.

"No I haven't but maybe you should ask that Robin Hood of ours." Lex stated with a smirk. "I hear they are quite 'friendly' recently."

Clark stopped his trail of thought. 'How did he know that?' He hadn't been in the room when Clark had told Lana and the only other people that knew about that picture was Lois and Oliver him self. Unless... Lex knew where Chloe was and had sent the e-mail in the first place.

Clark let the statement slide not wanting to cause a scene in front of Lana. Their friendship was strained enough these days, since she began dating and then getting engaged to Lex.

"Oh well I am sorry to have disturbed you both. I know you are busy with the wedding and all. I had better get going."

Clark tried to make a quick exit back to the planet to confirm his suspicious feeling that Lex knew more than he was letting on.

"I am sure she's fine Clark but I promise, if she rings we will let you know." Lana smiled standing beside Lex snaking her hand around his waist. "Won't we Lex?"

"Sure thing," he smirked before smiling at his smitten bride to be.

* * *

**Daily Planet**

Oliver had arrived shortly after Clark had left. Lois greeted him warmly; Ollie was relieved to see that there wasn't any uncomfortable feeling between them. Lois seemed perfectly at ease with him, which he was grateful for as it gave him one less thing to worry about.

"So where has Clark gone again?" he asked.

"Oh we checked Chloe's diary and saw she had a dress fitting with Lana this morning. So he went to check it out. You know Clark any excuse to go and see Lana, especially now she is the new Luthor trophy."

'More like he wanted to avoid me…' Ollie thought to him self.

"So have you found anything else?"

"No not really although I am still going through her files. You know it could be a while, Chloe does do a lot of research hence a lot of files." She moved her hand over the huge stack of files on her desk. "And that's without the files on her computer." Lois sighed.

"Did she have any visitors yesterday?" Oliver asked hoping he could find something they missed.

"I'm not sure actually. There was nothing written down but maybe the receptionist would know. I hadn't even thought about it."

"I'll go see if she knows anything rather than stand here and watch you work." Ollie made his way out of the office.

"You'll probably get more out of her using your Queen charm than I would anyway. That silly receptionist hates me! " Lois pouted and returned to the file she was flicking threw.

* * *

Ollie made his way down to the front reception desk.

The pretty brunette smiled up at him as she continued her phone call.

"Ok Sir, Just hold the line for one moment please." She clicked the hold button on the phone before removing her headset and looking back up at Oliver.

"Can I help you Mr Queen?" She asked politely.

"I hope so." He smiled, leaning on to the desk further. "I was hoping you could tell me if Miss Sullivan had any unusual visitors recently."

"I'm afraid I can't give out that information sir. It's strictly private and confidential." She blushed slightly before flicking her hair back.

"You see the thing is Chloe hasn't been seen for the past 24 hours and as her friend I'm beginning to get a little worried. Could you not bend the rules for me, just this once?" He gave her a flash of his best smile and puppy dog eyes.

Maybe he should have got Clark to do this after all, he thought. Oliver Queen what have you been reduced to for this girl. He was a millionaire and here he was making puppy dog eyes at a receptionist for scraps of information.

The receptionist looked away and started typing away at her keyboard.

A couple of seconds later she passed Ollie a print out.

"You never got that from me. I could lose my job."

"I understand, thank you." He kissed her on the hand and made his way back to the elevator.

"Lex was here! Lois, look at this." Oliver called running threw the door waving a piece of paper.

"What?" She asked Confused.

"Lex Luthor came to see Chloe. This is her visitors log from the main desk. He is the only unusual one on it."

"But she is bridesmaid at his wedding; he could have been visiting for Lana. What's so strange about that?"

Oliver had to stop himself. Chloe's story he wasn't supposed to know about it! The green arrow was the one helping Chloe with the case not Oliver.

Oliver didn't answer Lois' question and was a little relieved when her cell rang.

"Hey Clark, wow slow down! Say that again! "

"It's Lex, he knew about the picture and I have a horrible feeling he's up to something!"

"He was here Clark, Oliver just spoke to the receptionist and Lex is on Chloe's visitors log for the day before she disappeared."

"We have got to be missing something. Maybe she was working on a story for Luthorcorp. Keep looking Lois, I'm on way back to you now."

"Ok Clark." She replied as the line went dead.

* * *

**LexCorp Lab**

"I was wondering when you would be back." Chloe looked up from her chair. "You know Lex your entertaining skills have a lot to be desired. I mean what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" She quipped.

"Good to see you back to your usual self Miss Sullivan." Lex tried to hide a smirk. He nodded to a guard who cut Chloe's hands free and Lex passed her a bottle of water that had appeared from no where.

Chloe struggled to grip the bottle as the blood drained back into her hands but she was so thirsty she struggled through the pain. Lex was silent as he watched Chloe with great intense drain the water.

"Come Miss Sullivan, I have much to show you!" He demanded once she had finished.

"You're not going to tie me back up?" Chloe asked confused.

"We both know you will not gain from trying to escape. Your curiosity in my project is too great."

Chloe stood wearily, feeling sick with dizziness.

"Now Miss Sullivan before I change my mind." Lex called heading for the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:- **Well here is chapter 10 we hope you enjoy it there seemed to be a lack of reviews for chapter 9. We were wondering if we had done something that made the story not as good?? Or is it people are just off on holiday perhaps? We love to read your thoughts and it helps with our writing as well. This is especially for **rh-fntc **we know you love a bit of Chlex!!

**Chapter 10**

**Lex Corp Labs**

Chloe followed Lex from her cell nervously, not sure what she was about to see.

They were joined by two security guards as she stepped out into a long white corridor; at the end of the corridor was a set of double doors. Lex punched in the code to unlock the doors.

"Welcome to my little project." He smirked as the doors opened to reveal a large open Laboratory.

It was a hive of activity and around the edge of the lab was a number of cells; they were made of glass so you could see inside and much to Chloe's disgust every cell had an occupant.

Chloe felt sick as the cries and screams of the people being experimented on washed over her.

Some were hooked up to IV'S, electro current equipment and others were clearly sedated.

In the centre of the Lab, there stood a refrigerator full of different coloured vials. Chloe walked closer to take a closer look. Each was labelled with a number and a letter. Chloe's eyes fell on the mysterious purple liquid she and Oliver had been infected by at the warehouse. Her mind flashed back to that night.

"Ah yes I do believe you have already experienced the effects of one of my little substances." Lex's voice woke her from her day dream as he stood closer to her side.

"What is this Lex?" Chloe asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. Right now she was wishing she had never been sucked into this crazy sick world Lex had created.

"Now miss Sullivan. Don't look at me with such disagreement. I have you to thank for this, if it hadn't of been for your wall of weird locating some of these people would of been very time consuming and taken a lot more effort on my part."

"My wall of weird has nothing to do with this Lex, don't you dare try to pull me into it." Chloe snapped as the feeling of guilt washed over her.

"Take a closer look around Chloe and keep trying to convince yourself that."

She was silenced as the unrecognisable faces behind the glass walls started to become familiar to her.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes. Had her research really aided Lex in this nightmare?

"It makes no sense. What are you planning to do to them all? This isn't purely for education purposes is it Lex? You're not going to dissect them like a frog on a school desk to find out what makes them tick. There's got to be more to it than that? "

"Congratulations Miss Sullivan, I do believe you're catching up."

"So tell me you sick bastard, tell me your great plan!" She demanded.

"No need for insults Chloe, such fowl words from your pretty mouth. It doesn't suit you." He smirked and ran his finger along her jaw line. Chloe froze in horror as Lex turned away.

"My scientists, have found a way to… let's say 'bottle' an aspect of each of these mutants special ability."

Chloe's mind was reeling trying to make sense of the words Lex was speaking. Then it became clear as she realised the coded vile matched the codes on the cell to each being.

"That's impossible." She muttered.

"Oh no Miss Sullivan, nothing is impossible!" Lex laughed. "Just think how much I have to gain when Lexcorp puts bottled powers on the market. Just think of the armies you could create Chloe."

"You talk like a crazy person Lex. This is so wrong on so many levels. The governments would never let you carry on with this if they knew what you were doing! It's sick; there human beings for fk sake Lex and you have them caged like animals."

"For a reporter you can be very naive Miss Sullivan. Answer me this. Who is there to stop me? And exactly how are they going to do it? You have seen what I am capable of."

Chloe wanted to scream ' Clark could stop this!! And Ollie too' but she bit her tongue.

"There has to be other factors in this? What happens when the source runs out Lex? You can't keep these people down here forever."

"That's very true. My scientists are finding new abilities every day and once we have collected enough samples from the host they are no longer required. I am not interested in mass production Chloe. "

"Then what happens? You release them back out into the world for them to carry on there daily lives after you torture and scar them?"

"For somebody as bright as you Chloe, you really are being slow today" Lex began. "We can't have these people falling into the wrong hands; you never know what types of sick people are out there Chloe." He smirked "I simply remove these people of there burdens, of there curses. Put them out of there misery if you like!"

"And who gave you the right to play God Lex! Your twisted do you know that! You're a sick twisted monster. I've seen enough Lex. I'll right your stupid article, I'll write whatever you tell me too but please let me go." She walked towards the doors they had entered threw.

"But Chloe you seemed so desperate to find out what I was up too."

"And I said I've seen enough. Just let me go Lex please! "

"I already told you the key to your freedom Miss Sullivan. All I need is a name." Lex stood in front of Chloe pinning her against the door and catching her off guard.

"A name I do not know Lex. When are you going to start listening to me? " Chloe pleaded shakily.

Lex ran his hand up her thigh. "You let a complete stranger do this, and this?" He asked as his other hand snaked around and cupped her head, lacing his fingers threw her hair and pulling it tightly.

Chloe's body shook, with terror, as she tried to calm her breathing.

"No. The Green Arrow would never have forced me to do something I didn't want to do." She stated calmly, drawing on an inner strength she didn't know she possessed.

There was silence as Lex glanced down over her body.

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt but a new shipment has come in at the warehouse."

Lex stepped away from Chloe.

"Very well, take smith with you and bring it straight back to the lab. Call me when you return. "

"Very well Sir." The guard nodded his head and disappeared off to find Smith Chloe presumed.

"As for you Miss Sullivan, let's get you back to your cell." He smirked.

**Daily Planet**

Clark came running down the stairs heading towards Chloe's desk where Lois and Oliver were talking.

"Have you found anything, any reason at all why Lex would take her?"

Lois walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder she hated seeing him this distraught if Smallville was panicking things were definitely bad. She needed him to feel positive then she would feel better her self.

"Don't worry Clark we ARE going to find her. Isn't that right Ollie?" she turned to look at Oliver.

"Absolutely," he smiled back. "Lois I was just wondering if you would go back through Chloe's phone records both here and on her cell." He asked sweetly. "Clark and I are going to get a coffee and be right back."

Clark was about to argue and say he didn't want a coffee he just wanted to find Chloe, when he realized Oliver was giving him a look with his eyes that said 'we need to talk'.

"Sure a coffee sounds great guys bring me a latte with a double shot of espresso thanks." Lois beamed and sat at Chloe's desk to pull up her phone records one last time.

Ollie and Clark walked up the stairs and out of the building without a word between them.

"So what do you want to tell me Oliver, you obviously know something you want to share and couldn't say in front of Lois," Clark demanded.

Oliver put his hands in his pockets, "Chloe has been investigating this warehouse she got a tip about. She thought they were dealing in dodgy DVD players. I caught her there twice actually. But it turns out it was something much bigger than what she thought. They mentioned the name Luthor and we were unable to identify what exactly was in the crates. I think…no I am certain Chloe went back there maybe to get the dirt on Lex maybe she already knew about the photo Clark."

He paused before he continued.

"That was where the photo was taken Clark. We were a little caught up to think about security cameras, maybe he was blackmailing her. I don't know but I think we should be checking that warehouse."

"You made out in a warehouse owned by Lex Luthor and you didn't think you would be seen." Clark spat out.

"Alright Clark I think we know that now!"

"Ok so let's go then what is the address?" He demanded. "I'll meet you there."

"No! You are not going without me Clark. I have a car waiting for us," he walked towards the parked Limo and opened the passenger door.

Clark let out an annoyed sigh; he just wanted to get there his own way. Clark didn't want Ollie's help, but it was becoming clearer to him now he needed it and that was the part Clark hated.

Once inside the car Oliver pressed the intercom and gave the address to the driver. No sooner had the last word left his lips Ollie felt a gush of wind and Clark had left the limo.

"Damn it Clark." He muttered as the car pulled away.

**The Warehouse**

Clark had been at the lab a good ten minutes before Oliver had got there. He had entered threw the back door and done a brief search of the warehouse.

"Ollie there's nothing here." He said disappointment in his voice.

"There has to be, you're just not looking hard enough Boy Scout."

"Stop calling me that!" Clark snapped.

Oliver made his way up on to the second platform in the warehouse. Something that was a lot easier to do in his leathers than his day clothes.

He came across an unopened crate hidden away in the darkness.

"Clark, look what I found…" He called but before he could continue the front door of the warehouse swung open and two burly guys wandered in.

Ollie ducked for cover.

"What I wouldn't give, Smith to have a piece of that fine arse Luthor was wondering around the Lab with today! Mmmmm Now that was some hot stuff, So much prettier than old Princess Lang."

"They seemed to be getting pretty cosy from what I saw not sure the future Mrs Luthor would approve. Besides wasn't she a blonde? I thought Luthor only went for brunettes. " He laughed.

"God, even I'd make an exception for that woman today."

"Come on enough with the day dreaming. Let's just get this stupid crate and get back to the lab. Who knows we might be lucky enough to get another glimpse of Miss Chloe before Luthor Locks her up again."

"I'm sorry gentlemen. I just can't let you do that." Oliver jumped from the platform. He couldn't stand to hear anymore, the way they were discussing Chloe was making his blood boil.

"And who do you think you are Mr?" One of the guys stepped forward.

"I don't think that's really in your best interest right now." Ollie smirked.

"And what exactly is in my best interest?" Smith asked.

"That would be me." Clark had appeared from no where and had pinned the guys against the wall in a brief second.

"Nice timing Boy Scout. I thought you were never going to make it." Ollie quipped.

"Where is she? " Clark demanded, squeezing the collars in his fist tighter.

"Who are you talking about?" They choked out.

"Chloe, where is she?" Clark got more forceful and banged there backs against the wall on his last word.

"She's at the Lab!" They both shouted.

"Where's that?"

"Lex Corp, he has an underground lab not far from here."

"I'm going to need precise directions." Clark snarled.

"Hey Boy Scout I've got it." Oliver waved a piece of paper at him that had fallen from the clipboard Smith was carrying. "So put those nice men down somewhere safe and let's go."

Ollie headed towards the front door, as Clark securely tied the two men to a post in the warehouse and ran after him.

"Oliver what are you doing? They could have more information; we need to know what were walking in to?" Clark yelled.

"No Clark, we came to find Chloe and I've done that."

"So what's the address?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, like I am going to fall for that again Clark! No we're doing this my way. Now I'm going back to my apartment to gear up and formulate a proper plan. If your coming, your get in the car."

Ollie demanded opening the passenger door, waiting for Clark's decision.

**Back at the lab**

Lex walked back into the surveillance room for the cell he was holding Chloe in.

He figured it would be hard to crack Miss Sullivan and a small part of him admired that. But he needed her where he could be a bit more up close and personal.

She needed to be close, he could not keep disappearing or Lana would start asking questions.

Also now that Clark was looking for her he could not afford to be followed back to the lab.

No it was better he moved her somewhere right under his nose and probably the last place Clark would think to look for her.

If Clark did suspect him, even Clark would not think he would keep her at the mansion especially with Lana in the same place.

He opened the cell door and strolled inside.

"Chloe, I think a change of scenery is needed. How about, I take you somewhere a little closer to home." He smirked evilly at her.

"What makes you think, I'll go anywhere with you." Chloe snapped standing from her chair but she hadn't seen the two guards who had followed him in.

"What makes you think you have a choice? Miss Sullivan." Lex laughed as they took an arm each and escorted her out of the building kicking and screaming into the limo waiting outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/** Sorry for the delay in updating this story but a holiday and a family crisis got in the way! Anyway here is chapter 11 we hope you enjoy. Oh and feedback is always appreciated me and Tara love to read what you think so feel free to drop us a line or two.

**OKAT chap 11 **

"So that's it! Your master rescue plan…" Clark said sarcastically raising his eyebrow.

"Well unless you have something better boy scout." Ollie appeared. He was now in full Green Arrow Leathers.

"Let me go in first, scope the place out."

"No way Clark, you go storming in there and screw this up, we will be right back where we started. I know you think you don't need my help Clark but I got Chloe into this and besides for we know we could be walking into a lab full on green kryptonite then what are you going to do?"

Clark let out a sigh.

He knew Ollie was right but this was Chloe and Clark was really struggling with the hanging around. He was used to working at his own speed; it wasn't his fault if Oliver couldn't keep up.

"Fine, give me the address. I'll go and see what I can spy from the outside and I'll meet you there."

Ollie expression became one of concern.

"Oliver you've got to trust me and let me use my abilities. We're just wasting time arguing this out, it's ridiculous."

Oliver handed him the address.

"Remember I'm right behind you Boy Scout." He called as Clark disappeared from the apartment.

**Luthor Mansion**

Chloe had been at the mansion now for an hour or two. Well at least that's what it felt like.

She had been left there with two men standing at the door watching her.

Five minutes later the moment she had been dreading had arrived.

He was back and Lex had a look on his face that said this time he was not going to leave until he had what he wanted.

"Leave us." Lex's stern voice filled the silence and the feeling in Chloe's stomach went from bad to worse.

Once the guards had left Lex walked over to her and started pacing around the chair she was sat on, almost circling her like a vulture does his prey.

He removed his suit jacket and sat down opposite her. Undoing the top button of his shirt, looking right at her.

"Alone at last," he smirked.

Chloe tried not to let Lex see how scared she was, "Lucky me" Chloe quipped "You know Lex, Your not exactly great company."

"I can never work out if you are being brave or just being stupid." Lex tilted his head to look at her and replied. "How about we find out shall we?" He lent forward and rested his hands on her knees.

Lex's touch made Chloe's stomach turn over. He had got too close earlier back at the lab and he was doing it again now. "Let me ask you one thing Lex. When you and Lana make love is it with the lights off? I bet Lana likes it that way so she can picture a real man like Clark!"

Lex smirked and gave a small chuckle.

Chloe never saw the hand coming; she only felt the sting of it. Holding the right side of her face Chloe blinked back the tears. She felt like her eye was going to explode.

"Now I really know you're getting desperate using Clark and real man in the same sentence." Lex spat out. "He is and always will be nothing more than a farm boy."

"You really think Lana won't turn on you when she finds out what kind of a monster you are?" Chloe asked. "She will be running straight back to Clark in no time. He is more of a gentleman than you will ever be!"

Chloe stood up from the chair.

"Sit back down Chloe," he glared. "We are not finished here."

Chloe stood her ground. "No I think we are Lex, I am tired of this game I have told you I don't know who the Green Arrow is and you and I know it won't be long before Clark comes asking questions." Straightening her skirt, she stared him down.

"Now why don't we just forget about this, in fact why don't we just forget about each other completely?"

Chloe went to move to the door when Lex reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her too him.

"No I don't think so Ms Sullivan," he purred, lowering his head and stealing a kiss from her lips.

**Lexcorp Lab**

"So what do we have?" Clark was startled as the green arrow appeared beside him and Ollie's now distorted voice broke the silence.

"The first floor is totally abandoned all the action is underground in the basement. No Kryptonite from what I can see but at least 30 people are inside. There are 2 guards on the front door. Which is the only way in and at least 5 Cameras on the entrance too."

"Ok, so you take out the cameras and I'll see to the guards."

Clark was about to protest but Oliver was already heading to the front of the building.

Within Minutes Clark and Ollie were heading down into the basement via the fire escape.

Clark took a quick glance threw the door with his x-ray vision to see how many people were in the area. "There's somebody to the right of the corridor but there walking away from us."

"I have a bad feeling about this Boy Scout, it seems all too easy." The green arrow cautioned as they walked into the corridor.

"It might have something to do with that fire alarm I set off at the other end of the building." Clark smirked.

"Ok, so much for working to the plan!" Green Arrow complained looking around as they came to a set of double doors.

Clark threw open the doors, revealing the large open plan lab.

"Look at this place." He mumbled feeling overwhelmed looking around at the full holding cells.

"It's crazy." Oliver mumbled fighting to believe that a human being was actually capable of creating what he was seeing.

He felt a brief breeze of air pass over his skin as he made his way to one of the containment cells.

"Chloe's not here." Clark appeared as quickly as he had disappeared. "She isn't here, where is she?" Panic had set in his tone.

"Maybe Lex took her with him when you set off the fire alarm." Green Arrow said sarcastically, looking into the room at the young girl lying on the floor.

She looked almost feral.

"We need to help these people Clark."

Clark agreed but at that moment, he could hear footsteps approaching.

"Someone's coming." he whispered pulling Oliver behind the opening door.

They waited in silence as a middle aged man appeared in a long white coat.

Clark grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Where's Chloe?" He demanded his voice full of aggression, he didn't know he possessed.

The Dr squirmed nervously and the fear was evident in his eyes. "I don't know anyone by that name." He choked.

"Let's try again shall we." Clark tightened his grip. "Blonde, 5ft 4 and an attitude full of snark .Luthor would have had her around since yesterday. Is any of this jogging your memory? "

"Woe there boy scout let the man breath."

Clark scowled at the Green Arrow before releasing his grip. The Dr slipped back down the wall and onto his feet.

"Lex took her to the mansion."

"What does he want with her?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, I heard him mention Green Arrow a few times but that's it. She wasn't treated like the others and we were always excused from the room. I swear to God that's all I know."

"Thank you…" Oliver focused on the ID pinned on his white coat "Dr Green. Now I'm going to give you the chance to make yourself scarce before we call the authorities in to shut down this little operation."

"Are you crazy?"Clark asked as the Dr scuttled from view and they headed back to the fire escape. "He needs locking up like the rest of the mad scientists in this place. This is totally wrong on so many levels and I can't believe you're just going to let him walk out of here."

"Boy Scout, he gave us the information we needed and we all know who the dangerous brain is behind this operation. We need to stay focused and beside one of his co- workers are sure to report him anyways. These scientist types always try to dish dirt on one another. "

Clark did not look convinced.

"We need to get going Boy Scout, I think it's time we pay our friend Lex a little home visit."

**Back at the Mansion**

Chloe's brain went straight into panic mode as Lex's lips brutally crushed against hers. She was pinned against the wall and had no where to go as his hands made there way up her leg. She did the only thing she could think of and bit down on his lip, until she could taste blood.

"Bitch," he cursed. "Good job I like it rough. You have no idea how great that felt." Lex chucked as he released her and ran his thumb over his bleeding lip.

"You don't intimidate me Lex." Chloe felt as if she was going to collapse, she was shaking so much.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe." He shook his head as once again Chloe found herself trapped against the wall and Lex's fingers were running down the side of her face. "Those photos from the warehouse with our Green Arrow friend, were pretty amazing, you certainly got my full attention. Now, you can't blame a guy for trying to get a piece of the action for himself."

"The only action you're going to get is when Clark gets here and beats your ass."

Lex smirked again. "Don't try and fight the inevitable Chloe. I always get what I want in the end." His hand once again etched its way under her skirt and Chloe closed her eyes. She was paralyzed with fright unable to move.

Then she was saved as the bell chimed from the main entrance.

"I wonder who that could be? " Chloe smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up Miss Sullivan; we'll continue this when I return." He released her as he left the room and she fell to the floor.

"Clark" Lana greeted as she came into the lobby, pulling Clarks attention from the huge bookshelf that lined the back wall. He was sure he could hear a voice behind it or maybe it was his mind wanting to hear something.

"Hi Lana, You've met Oliver Queen haven't you? He is an old Friend of Lex's"

"Mr. Queen what a surprise." She smiled sweetly as her eyes fell on Ollie.

Who had now ditched his leathers and alter ego for a casual shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Please it's Oliver." He smiled.

"So do you have any news on Chloe?" Lana asked turning her attention back to Clark.

"Err no not yet." Clark released a frustrated sigh looking back at the book shelf, something just didn't feel right. "Lana is Lex home?"

"He's in his office; I can get him if you like." She was confused and raised her eyebrows.

"Please, we have some business we would like to discuss with him." Oliver smiled again and Lana turned to leave the room.

She stopped briefly and turned to look back at Clark. "Does this have anything to do with Chloe disappearing?"

Clark didn't answer and simply tried to concentrate on closing in on the crying he was sure he could hear.

"Clark?"

"Lana would you excuse us please, sweetheart?" Lex had appeared from no where, looking extremely cool and collected.

"No! If this has something to do with Chloe I have a right to be here." She stood her ground before him. That really surprised Clark and Lex too by the expression on his face.

"Gentleman, excuse me one moment." Lex scowled, grabbing Lana's arm and leading her from the room, closing the door behind them.

Clark returned to the book shelf and began to scan it with his x-ray vision.

"What's wrong Boy scout?" Oliver asked standing by his side.

Clark couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Clark!!" Oliver was frustrated by his ignorance.

"There is someone behind the wall Oliver!"


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 **

**Mansion**

"There is someone behind that wall Oliver!" Clark said frantically making his way over to the bookcase and pulling it away from the wall with no effort at all.

Ollie had already started making his way inside.

"Chloe thank God" Oliver felt a wave of emotions crash over him as he helped her to her feet from the chair, Ollie pulled her in for a hug but Chloe pulled away.

"Oliver please don't." She flinched and the long blonde hair that covered her face moved revealing the now visible black eye.

"What has he done to you?" Ollie took in her ripped clothes and grazed skin. "I'll kill him!"

"Chloe" Clark pushed past Oliver and Chloe clung to him in tears.

"I knew you'd come." She sobbed. "I knew you'd save me."

"Let's get you out of here shall we." He picked Chloe up into his arms and turned to Oliver. "Thanks for your help Oliver but I can take it from here."

Clark and Chloe became a blur before completely disappearing and Ollie was left alone.

Taking a final look around the dark dingy room Ollie let out a long deep breath of frustration.

Damn Clark and his super powers.

* * *

To say Lex was feeling angry was an understatement.

He had been dragged away from Chloe, for nothing more than Oliver Queen's company and the fact that he had arrived with Clark was unnerving. Lex was not even aware the two new each other let alone they were obviously working together. Then for Lana to address him the way she had and refusing to do as she was told. She was really beginning to get on his nerves and proving to be a lot more hard work than he first imagined. He often wondered why he had ever agreed to marry the girl in the first place and then he remembered the painful look on Clark Kent's face every time he would see them together.

After a sharp discussion with his fiancée, Lex made his way back into the lobby.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see the book shelf open.

Lex did not have time to even register what was going on before Oliver's fist connected with his face.

"You sick bsd." Ollie ran at him like a bulldozer, pinning Lex to the wall with his hand around his throat.

"I swear to God, if it takes me a lifetime I will finish you."

Lex began to laugh. "Oh come on Ollie." He choked "What's the point of making empty promises? You want to kill me? I dare you do it now!!"

Ollie's grip tightened around Lex's throat. He wanted to kill him and he could, for all the things he had put Chloe threw over the past few days.

That thought alone scared Oliver, the things he was willing to do for Chloe.

He released his grip on Lex and let him catch his breath.

"You'd like that Lex, Wouldn't you the easy way out?"

Ollie stepped back into Lex and stared him down.

"Well it's not going to happen." His voice was no more than a whisper but full of authority and threat. "You are going to pay Lex! I'll bring down Luthorcorp. I'll make sure you watch me do it step by step and you're not going to be able to do a thing about it but sit back and watch your empire crumble at your feet."

"What's going on Lex?" Lana's voice filled the room. She frowned with confusion at the open bookcase before her eyes fell on Lex and Ollie.

"I'm sorry Lana I was just revealing my latest business plan to Lex, he's all yours now but you might want to ask him why he kept your best friend hostage behind your book shelf." Ollie's gaze never left Lex at the wall.

"I'll be seeing you Lex." He smirked before saying goodbye to Lana and making his way out of the mansion.

* * *

Lana looked at Lex with disgust and stormed from the room. She made her way to the bedroom and began to pack her things. It was a few minutes before Lex appeared with a bag of ice resting on his head.

"Lana sweetheart, do we really have to do this now?" he asked before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you really think I want to stay with you after this Lex?" She continued to fold her clothes into the bag.

"Lana, Please" He grabbed her wrist. "At least let me explain."

"Let me go. I've had enough of your lies Lex. Chloe is my best friend. You can't just go around kidnapping people and to keep her here at the mansion!" She fumed. "That just shows how stupid you think I am. I'm not prepared to stand by you Lex and turn a blind eye to everything you do. I won't be that type of person." She pulled on her jacket.

"Lana I love you."

"Lex if you we're capable of loving me, you would of never kidnapped Chloe in the first place."

"Let's just calm down and discuss this."

"Discuss what Lex? What can you possibly tell me that will make what you did ok?"

"I needed information. I did it for us for our future Lana."

"Don't you dare turn this on me Lex, your twisted do you know that? You're a sick monster. I have done so many things for you, hurt so many of my friends, I won't do it anymore. Lex I wish I could say I was sorry but I'm not. This is over, you, me, the wedding, all of it." She picked up her bag and turned to leave. "I will be back for the rest of my stuff in the morning."

"You can't just walk away from me Lana." He grabbed her arm once again.

"Watch me Lex" She pushed him away and disappeared towards the door.

**Back at the Talon**

Clark gently placed Chloe on the couch and sat down beside her. Chloe was shaking. Clark reached behind them and pulled the throw over from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders.

He pulled his cell from his pocket "I am just going to ring Lois and tell her that you're safe, ok?"

Chloe looked up and just nodded while Clark made the call. Chloe didn't need to ask what Lois had said, she heard her almost scream down the phone that she would be right there!

Shutting the phone Clark turned back to look at Chloe she was shaking less but she looked terribly pale. "I think you could use some sugar. I am just going to get you an extra sweet latte I'll be right back." With that he shot out of the apartment and down the stairs to get it.

Five minutes later Chloe could smell him returning carrying the latte he also had a bag as well. Probably a blueberry muffin Clark knew her only too well. He passed Chloe the cup and the bag and she accepted with a small smile.

Clark sat down again beside her. Neither of them saying anything Chloe was just sipping her latte, she couldn't bear to eat the muffin her stomach was still turning over and over at the thought of what Lex might have done if he hadn't been interrupted.

Looking at her Clark tucked some of her hair behind her ear and ran his finger over the mark on her cheek below her black eye. _'God what else would Lex have done if they did not find her in time'. _Just thinking about it made Clark's temperature soar.

Chloe's hands began to shake and she placed her drink on the coffee table. Pulling the blanket around her she heard Clark ask, "Do you want to talk about it?" He put his hand on her knee in a friendly gesture to reassure her that he was here to listen.

Chloe looked up but as she tried to speak her throat went all dry and she felt like she couldn't breathe. The tears she had fought so hard not to show were now quickly rising to the surface.

Seeing the distress in her face and the start of her tears Clark leant forward and gathered her in his arms. Unable to fight them anymore Chloe relaxed in to his chest and sobbed like she hadn't done since her mother had left. Clark was stroking her hair and telling her that is was alright and that she was safe. He promised her that no-one would hurt her again he would make sure of it.

Totally absorbed in one another neither of them noticed Ollie at the door staring at them.

Seeing Chloe wrapped in his arms telling her all the things that he wanted to say. He felt his heart break just a tiny bit more. To anyone that didn't know them they looked like lovers.

And for the first time ever in Oliver's life he wanted to switch places with someone else.

* * *

**AN/ We would like to thank you guys for being patient with us and for still reviewing. It definitely keeps us going, we hope you are enjoying this as much as we are writing it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13****  
**

**The Talon Apartment**

Ollie was shaken from his thoughts as a cell phone sounded in the apartment. As Clark broke the embrace to take the call, Ollie lightly tapped on the open door.

"Mum I'll be there as soon as I can ok, I will explain everything I promise."

Clark looked towards the door.

"Mum I'll call you back." He hung up.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped blocking the door way.

"Look, Clark I just want to talk to Chloe. I haven't come here to argue, I just want to make sure she is ok."

"Well take my word for it she's going to be fine."

"Clark, stop it! Let him in." Chloe called from the couch and Clark reluctantly took a step away from the door to let Ollie in.

Ollie couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was a small glimmer of hope left. It was a huge achievement for Chloe to even agree to see him.

"I was hoping we could talk on our own."

"Clark, you should go check on Lana. I'm good now honest and Lois is going to be home any minute." Chloe stood from the couch wiping her tear stained face.

"Are you sure? Mum said Lana had just arrived at the farm."

"Yes Clark, I know what Lex is capable of. You should make sure she is ok." She rested her hand on his arm. "Thank you for everything." She went on tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Clark gave a scowl in Oliver's direction before he finally gave in and said goodbye.

Chloe turned her attention to Ollie and settled back on the couch.

"Just because I let you in here Ollie it doesn't make things ok between us. If anything these last few days, I have had plenty of time to think about what we did and it doesn't matter how much you want to be with me . I could never do that to Lois. And I'm sorry for the way I treated you at the mansion….."

"Tink" He sat down beside her but she continued her rant.

"Tink" He cupped her face in his hands. "Forget all that, I'm just so pleased we found you. I don't know what I'd of done if…." He stopped mid sentence.

"I missed you so much." His eye's caught hers for permission as he lowered his head and his lips found hers for a kiss.

Chloe didn't respond at first. Her head was swimming with conflicting thoughts and she was so confused, but this was Oliver, the Green Arrow kissing her and the feel of his lips on hers made her forget about the past 48 hours and everything just felt right.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lois' voice filled the apartment and the pair broke the kiss instantly.

"Err…..Guys what's going on? Don't get me wrong it's great to see you're clearly alive and well Chloe but are you suffering from some sort of concussion, you do realise that's Oliver your kissing?"

"Yes Lois I'm not blind or concussed for that matter and I'm sorry you had to see that." Lois didn't answer straight away. She threw her bag down and flopped on the sofa.

"So what's the story with you two anyways? Is this part of the reason our relationship wasn't working for you Ollie? " She asked after an awkward silence emerged.

"There's nothing going on Lois." Chloe shock her head. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Come on Chloe we're all adults."

"She's telling you the truth and yes if I'm totally honest it was part of the reason why I ended our relationship. I can't help the way I feel about Chloe and when those feelings started I tried to ignore them, I tried to make them go away but I couldn't. I knew it was wrong but then when she disappeared, I was mad that I didn't tell her the way I was feeling and I promised myself I would never hide my feelings again. That was when you walked in!"

"That's sweet Ollie, you're such a gentleman and I'm sorry for disturbing your little announcement." Lois was her usual witty self but Chloe knew it was just an act she put on to hide how she really felt. "Chloe I'm sorry, I love you and I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you home but this it's too much, I can't deal with this right now."

"No Lois, wait, I already told Ollie this could never develop into anything further."

"Seriously Chloe, the General rang earlier he wants to meet up with me and Lucy for our annual skiing trip, I told him I couldn't go because you were MIA but I think the time to process this and the space will do me good." She got to her feet and picked up her bag.

"Lois please, you don't have to go."

"It's only for a week Chloe and I have faith in Clark keeping an eye on you."

"I'll miss you." Chloe pulled her in for a hug "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Hey it's not your fault. It's just a little weird and it's been a long week. I'll call you when I get there."

"Ok. Take care Lois."

"Be safe Chloe."

And with that Lois disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

oooooooooo

"Oliver I'm sorry it's been along day and I'm tired do you mind?"

"No of course." He got to his feet. "I'll stop by tomorrow and see how your doing."

"You don't have to do that Ollie I'm fine."

"No but I want to." He smiled as he met Chloe by the door. "You know Chloe you might not feel it now but I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

"Ollie Please, don't do this."

"No Tink, I'm going to prove to you how real my feelings are and that you can trust me with your heart."

"Oh really…?" Chloe said sarcastically

"Yes really!" Oliver smiled. "Goodnight Tink, sleep well." He kissed her on the cheek and Chloe watched as he disappeared down the staircase looking happy with him self.

She closed the door and locked it firmly.

"Alone again" She murmured before curling up on the sofa and pulling the blanket close.

ooooooooooo

Chloe was right. It had been a long day and Oliver was looking forward to getting home and having a long hot shower.

He had been driving for 15mins when the petrol gage began to flash empty.

"Typical." He sighed.

He made his way to the nearest gas station and parked up.

As the attendant filled his car with gas, Ollie decided to call Clark and inform him of Lois' decision to go away. If he couldn't stay with Chloe he would feel a lot safer knowing Clark was keeping an eye on her.

He reached inside his pocket for his cell.

It wasn't there, he felt his other pockets.

"Oh man. I must of dropped it back at the apartment." He cursed before paying the attendant and restarting the car to head back towards the talon.

**Kent Farm  
**

"Clark what exactly is going on?" Martha asked her son as he came flying threw the door.

"Mum it's along story, Is Lana ok?"

"I sent her to freshen up why I made a coffee, Clark she is in a right state saying she is leaving Lex for good and that the wedding is off. Then she said something about Lex keeping Chloe at the mansion and not being safe around him anymore. A lot of it didn't make much sense so I told her she could stay here for awhile until she sorts things out but Clark I want to know the truth. What's been going on?"

Clark took a seat at the counter and helped himself to on of the steaming cups of coffee. "Mum you might want to sit down." He sighed as he set out to tell all on Chloe's kidnap and Lex's secret lab.

**30mins later**

"And that's when we found her behind the wall."

"In the mansion…?" Martha asked in amazement.

"Yes behind that huge book case in the lobby." Clark looked away from his mum as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Clark." Lana came running towards him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know about Chloe I swear to God I didn't." She sobbed into his arms.

"It's ok Lana" He hugged her close and could smell the sweet jasmine scent of her shampoo.

She continued to sob. "I'm sorry for everything, the way I've been acting. You were right about Lex I should have listened. Please forgive me."

"Lana, none of that matters now. It's not important anymore." Clark drew back and pulled out a stall for Lana and passed her a coffee.

"But Chloe……" She asked sliding on to the seat.

"Chloe is going to be ok. It's not your fault we know that." He squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"So Clark where is Chloe now?" Martha asked. "Did she get checked out at a hospital?"

"No she's at the Talon apartment. Lois was on her way over when I left her. You know Chloe, she seemed a bit shaken up and a few cuts and grazes but she refused to go to any hospital."

"Maybe you should convince her to stay here for the night, I'd feel a lot better knowing we could keep an eye on her and the Talon is Lex's property after all."

"Oh my God, It didn't even cross my mind." Clark sprung to his feet.

"I don't think Lex would try anything tonight." Lana murmured over her coffee mug.

"I'll go over anyway. Thanks mum, you're the best." Clark kissed his mums cheek.

"Nonsense these girls have been in my life forever they're practically Family. Some one has to take care of them."

**Back at the Talon**

Ollie arrived back at the Talon descending up the stairs he could hear something. Nearing the top he could tell it was Chloe screaming. He tried the door but it was locked.

"Damn it!" Oliver muttered. He pulled back from the door ready to throw his shoulder against it. To his surprise he busted in first attempt and was relieved to see Chloe on the couch ALONE! It was quite clear she was having a nightmare and he didn't need three guesses about whom!

He ran over to the couch and tried to gather her in his arms. It was a little difficult as Chloe seemed to be trying to break free of him. She was screaming "please let me go, PLEASE." She begged.

Oliver grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her saying her name over and over trying to get her to wake up so he could tell her she was safe.

All of a sudden Chloe's eyes opened and hers locked with Ollie. Chloe burst into tears and allowed him to cuddle her into his arms. He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"It's ok I am here now, and I promise you Lex will never get to you again." He soothed. Chloe began to relax in his arms and slowly her sobs became less and less

* * *

**A/N :- We hope you are all still enjoying this we only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. There is more Chlollie interaction coming in the next few chapters. So please read and review we like to know we are keeping you interested. Thanks and more soon x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chloe's sobs had stopped and she pulled away from Oliver's arms. "I'm sorry," she cried.

"Hey come on Tink there's nothing to apologise for. I am just glad that I was here for you and that you let me in." He smiled while hooking his arms underneath her and picking Chloe up. It wasn't really necessary and he knew it but it was a perfect excuse to have her in his arms and close to his body.

"Ollie what are you doing?"

"I just thought I could carry you through to the bedroom so you can get more comfortable and maybe get some sleep." He gently placed her on the bed. "Now do you want to talk about your nightmare or shall we completely change the subject?"

Chloe panicked for a minute, although she really did want to change the subject. Chloe was worried that Ollie would want to discuss their relationship, which she was definitely not ready to do.

"It's just I keep seeing it so clearly, the lab and all those awful things Lex has been doing to those people. Then I feel his hands on me, the way Lex was touching me I thought he was…" She couldn't say it, her eyes started to fill up again with tears. "It just feels so real."

Oliver felt his anger rise again. "I swear I have never wanted to strangle someone so much in my entire life. But that would be too good for Lex." Ollie reached out his hand and tucked her hair behind her left ear in a soothing matter. "Don't worry, like I said I will take care of Lex." Leaning over he kissed her forehead.

Chloe smiled "I think I'm going to slip on my pyjamas, do you mind giving me a minute to get comfortable?"

"Sure, give me a shout when you're done." With that he got up and walked out closing the door giving Chloe her privacy.

**5 minutes later**

Hearing his name Ollie went back into the bedroom finding Tink in snoopy pyjamas looking a little more relaxed. She had got under the covers and was trying to get comfortable.

Oliver sat down beside her and tucked in the sheets, making her snug and before he knew it they were face to face. Oliver looked down at Chloe and their eyes met. Chloe couldn't take her eyes of the shape of his lips and her tongue instinctively ran over her own.

Ollie couldn't help the small moan that escaped him at the sight of her and his head lowered closer to hers.

"I think I am all tucked in now." Chloe said softly afraid her voice will reveal the way she was feeling.

"Just one more thing," he smirked.

With that he moved the last few inches and his lips captured hers.

Thinking Tink won't let the kiss last to long he goes to pull away but Chloe puts her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance.

So wrapped up in each other they never noticed Clark standing at the door watching their moment.

Clark stood still witnessing the warm embrace and the passionate kiss being shared between Chloe and Oliver. Clark felt like his heart had broken into a million pieces, even with all his strengths his heart remained his weakness. He felt his fist's tightening in anger, 'that should be me comforting her' he thought. He knew leaving Chloe with Ollie had been a bad idea. But where the hell was Lois, surely she should have been here by now?

Chloe was the first one to break the kiss, pulling away but still looking into Ollie's eyes. She had no idea what to say.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked breathlessly.

Before Chloe could reply Clark spoke up "no that's not necessary."

They both turned to look at him and Chloe blushes realizing that Clark must have seen the kiss. She can tell from the angry look in his face.

"I came back to get you and take you to the farm. Mom insisted she doesn't think staying here is a good idea considering Lex owns this building and I couldn't agree more. Oh and where's Lois? She is welcome to join us too Lana is staying, well at least for tonight."

"Lois has gone to meet with her dad and her sister Lucy. She will be back in a few weeks." Chloe answered.

"I really don't mind staying," Ollie looked at her paying no attention to Clark. "I mean if you would prefer to stay here that is."

Clark looked about ready to argue when Chloe got out of bed.

"No I think that it's best to stay at the farm. Clark is right Lex does own this building, plus I really would like to see Lana."

Knowing when he was beat Oliver stood up.

"Ok if that's what you want to do but I will call on you to check how you are." With that he said his goodbyes and left.

Chloe turned to Clark "right do I need to get changed out of my pj's or are you going to super speed me to the farm?"

Clark smirked and in a second he had packed up some of Chloe's stuff and picked her up as well speeding home.

**At the farm**

"Chloe, oh my god what did he do to you?" Lana's eyes began to fill with tears looking at her broken best friend.

Clark and Mrs Kent had gone to make up the girls beds for the evening.

"I'm so sorry." She pulled her in for a hug. "I didn't know."

"Hey Lana, it's alright." Chloe tried to smile.

"But it's not alright look at you."

"Come on Lana it's just a black eye and a few scratches. Lex did this not you." Chloe slipped onto one of the kitchen stalls and took one of Mrs Kent's muffins off the counter.

"I had no idea he was capable of such a thing."

"He has done much worse, maybe not with his own hand but he has given the orders. I've seen it with my own eyes Lana. "

Chloe picked at the muffin, as images of the lab flashed before her.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I just don't know what to say Chloe, you're supposed to be my best friend and I couldn't even protect you from my fiancé."

"He isn't your fiancé anymore is he?" Chloe asked concerned.

"No I've left him for good. I told him I can't keep turning a blind eye anymore, I'm not prepared to live that type of life. Especially when he starts hurting the people I care about. "

"Good, you deserve so much more Lana."

"I just need to find my feet, a new job and a place to stay."

"Well I'm sure Mrs Kent will let you crash here for as long as you need."

"Actually I might go visit Pete for a couple of weeks. I'm going to call him in the morning as long as you're ok."

"I'm fine Lana honestly. I've been through worse." Chloe lied. Lana was her best friend she really didn't need to know what her ex fiancé was REALLY capable of. If Chloe told the truth it would destroy Lana.

"But I could have stopped it; I should have acted when I got that email saying you weren't coming to the dress fitting. I should have known it wasn't like you. I let you down Chloe."

"Lana stop beating yourself up over it. There was nothing you could have done, I'm back now and ok I am a bit bruised but I'm fine. We're fine. I just want to forget the whole thing and move on with my life."

"I'm sorry Chloe."

"Stop apologising." Chloe demanded as Lana embraced her in another hug.

"It's good to have you back Chloe."

"You too," Chloe smiled.

**Kent Farm the following afternoon.**

Chloe had slept for most of the past 16 hours but the smell of Martha's home cooking had woken her from her nap.

After freshening up, she made her way down stairs to see Clark and Lana laying the table.

"Is there anything I can do to help Mrs Kent?"

"No thank you Chloe" Mrs Kent said with surprise seeing her stood at the door way. "You just take a seat dear, I'm about to serve."

"It smells delicious." Chloe took her seat opposite Clark and next to Lana.

"I know you can never beat Mrs Kent's home cooking." Lana smiled.

ooooooooooooooooo

As he tucked in to his meal Clark couldn't help but watch the two women who sat laughing and joking opposite him at the table. His mind drifted back to last year. Lana had been his and he had been obsessed by her, so much so he hadn't even noticed Chloe and that in its self had been a huge mistake on his part.

Chloe was beautiful and the most amazing person he knew, he had taken her for granted and almost having her taken away made him realise that.

Lana had become distant since her relationship with Lex and Clark wasn't sure they could fix there friendship fully, but he was in love with Chloe. He knew that now and had never been surer of something in his life.

Chloe had taken over the place in his heart that he thought only Lana would be in. He just needed Chloe to feel the same way.

"Hey Clark, what do you think?" Chloe pulled him from his thoughts.

"I…err" He stuttered.

"As I thought…." Chloe smiled "we lost you awhile back didn't we?"

"Sorry Chloe what was you saying?" He asked but the minute she moved her lips Clark could feel himself losing focus and he was mesmerised by the sound of her voice as the words she was saying became a blur.

Clark hoped Oliver enjoyed a challenge because Clark was going to prove to Chloe it was him that deserved that place in her heart.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chloe watched as Clarks eyes never left hers over the table. She felt like he was burning a hole right through her skin and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

He had been watching her like this since he had saved her from the mansion. Chloe had assumed it was the paranoid gaze of a best friend making sure she was truly ok but this past 30 minutes over dinner his eyes had changed. She couldn't explain it but there was something else and if Chloe didn't know better she would have called it lust. She had seen him use that look on Lana a thousand times before.

'Why now?' Chloe thought. Clark had finally woken up to her and Chloe had moved on. She had given up on a relationship with Clark along time ago and now, she valued his friendship way to much to jeopardise it with a silly love affair that deep down she knew would never work.

Chloe stared down at her plate for a few seconds before catching Clark's gaze again, there eyes locked and Clark smiled as his cheeks began to blush. That was when Chloe knew she would have to let him down gently and hope she didn't break his heart like he had hers a hundred times before.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Clock tower**

Ollie let out a sigh as the hot water of the shower ran over his body.

He had been in the gym for the past couple of hours working out his frustrations and trying to figure a way forward with Chloe.

She had been on his mind all day and he had hardly gotten any sleep despite his tiredness last night either.

He reached for the shampoo and his eyes fell closed as he began to massage his scalp. He imagined it was Chloe running her fingers through his hair if she was in the shower with him. God he craved her so much, just one kiss one caress could set him on fire.

He imagined the two of them washing each other and the feel of her soft skin wet against his, his hands gliding over her soft curves and cupping her breasts. He wanted her so bad.

He imagined what it would feel like to take her in the shower, to press her against the cold tiles and make her scream his name over and over as he filled her with his hard cock, with the soothing hot water engulfing there bodies. She would look and feel beautiful he had no doubt.

Ollie's eyes flew open and Chloe was gone.

He was breathing heavily and his cock was hard, demanding some attention. He had to stop working himself up, it was getting embarrassing and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Tink had worked her magic dust and Ollie was certainly under her spell, the question was how long it would take for Ollie to make her realise it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The loft**

Chloe looked out at the beautiful night sky, she had always envied Clark.

The view from the barn was breath taking and it was one of her favourite spots. As she looked out at the stars and the peaceful world below all the bad feelings of the past 36 hours seemed to wash away.

Hearing a creak on the stairs she turned to see Clark approaching with two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies balancing on the top.

"Cookies, please tell me they are chocolate chip?"

"Of course Mom knows how much you love chocolate," he smiled.

Clark sat down on the couch and placed the cookies on the table holding out a glass to Chloe. Sitting beside him she took a cookie and her milk.

"So how was Pete when you dropped Lana off this morning?"

"Yeah he was good, of course the business with Lex came as no surprise to him," Clark chuckled.

Chloe was happy to let Clark babble on while she enjoyed her drink and cookie. Putting her glass down she looked up and saw Clark was staring at her lips with a smirk on his face. "What's so funny?"

Clark leant forward raising his hand towards her lips, jumping back Chloe asks "What are you doing?" Chloe was starting to panic she was worried Clark was going to kiss her.

He chuckles, rubbing his thumb over top lip saying "you have a milk moustache."

"Oh," she laughed out loud feeling the tension drop from her shoulders. She smiled and licked her lips to make sure that no milk remained.

Clark watching her lick her lips stirred something in his groin and without thinking leant forward and captured Chloe's lips with his own.

**AN/ Sorry the update took so long we live in the UK and we have had trouble with floods at the moment although Tara is further south than me so she has been ok. Kids have broken up for summer so not as much time as I usually have but we hope you enjoy the new update and continue to read and review. There was a comment posted about the last chapter being too British but I am afraid we are so can't change that lol. I will try to remember to use Mom instead of mum but can't promise nothing else, enjoy x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chloe was completely taken by surprise Clark pulled her closer to him. Chloe gasped which allowed Clark to slip his tongue into her mouth. Finally gathering herself she pulled away, Clark tried to move closer to her so he could kiss her again.

Realizing his intentions Chloe placed her hand on his chest and said " I am so sorry Clark."

Clark looking a little confused asked, "Sorry for what?"

"I should have said something sooner. I never meant to give you the wrong idea about us. I had assumed you knew that I only wanted our friendship. I love how close we have become over the last year or two and I wouldn't want anything else to get in the way of that."

Clark stood up in a hurry feeling really foolish, he ran a hand through his hair nervously before muttering. "You never lead me on if that's what you think. I had just hoped that you felt the same as me." He turned and walked away a bit.

Turning round to look at her his eyes almost broke Chloe's heart, she hated having to do this. There is never an easy way to tell someone that you don't love them, well not in that way anyhow.

Standing up she walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm waiting for him to look at her. "I do love you Clark, but just not in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way."

"I suppose Oliver is your hero now, you won't need me any more," he almost spat out.

"I can't help how I feel about Oliver, Clark. But you know as well as I do that you will always be my hero." Chloe knew that he was just upset, but it still hurt that he would think that she wouldn't need him any more just because she wanted to date Ollie.

Clark sighed "I know I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry." Wrapping his arms around her he gave her a hug and knew that they would get through this. Chloe had got over him so many times it should have been expected that sooner or later she would move on. If only he had seen what was right in front of him the whole time.

"Clark… are we going to be ok?" Chloe asked.

Pulling away from her he smiled, "Yeah of course we are, I couldn't do without my best friend now could I."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

A WEEK LATER

**Monday, Daily planet**

"Hi I have a delivery for a Miss Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe looked up from her computer screen. It was her first day back at the planet and her desk was hidden under a sea of files she was desperately trying to clear.

"That's me but you must be mistaken." She raised her eyebrows as the delivery guy passed her the huge bouquet of peach lilies.

"No definitely for Miss Sullivan, Daily Planet. It must be your lucky day." He smiled before turning to leave.

Chloe put the flowers on the desk and reached for the card.

**Tink, **

**I haven't stopped thinking about you this week and these are a small reminder that I will win that place in your heart, one kiss at a time.**

**All my love**

**Oliver **

Chloe couldn't help but smile as she replaced the card and cleared a space on the corner of her desk. She hadn't heard from Oliver for over a week, he had given her space to recuperate, gather her thoughts and deep down Chloe had though he had given up on her.

She returned to her computer and made a mental note to call Ollie and thank him later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour past and Chloe was still surrounded by evidence, leads and notes. She was still determined to write the story on Lex and she wanted to get it out as soon as possible so she could draw a close and finally move on.

Reaching for a file she noticed somebody coming towards her.

"Miss Sullivan." It was the flower guy with another bouquet of lilies.

"I already had my delivery." Chloe stood from the desk as he passed her the flowers.

"No miss these are definitely for you too."

Chloe reached for the card as she placed the second bouquet next to the one already on her desk.

**Tink**

**All my love**

**Oliver**

The flowers were identical to the first and Chloe was a bit intrigued as to why he was sending her peach lilies.

"Wow somebody is popular." The new intern at the next desk smiled as she walked past. "They're beautiful and from the most expensive florist in the city too. Chloe, that's one lucky catch you have there. "

Chloe blushed with embarrassment and muttered a thank you before returning back to her computer once again. What was Oliver up too?

"You have got to be joking!" Chloe couldn't believe it as once again an hour later another delivery of peach lilies arrived.

"Miss Sullivan," The delivery guy smiled.

"Look, how many more are there? I'm sure you are extremely busy and to keep coming back here must be an inconvenience to you."

"I have instructions to deliver one every hour."

"Well I want to cancel them."

"I'm sorry I can't do that, strict instructions from the sender." He put the flowers on the desk "I suggest you make some more room." He laughed as once again he left the office.

Chloe sat at the desk and reached for her phone.

"I was wondering when you would call." Oliver's voice was full of amusement.

"Oliver the flowers are sweet but every hour?"

"I just wanted to make sure you thought about me as often as I've been thinking about you."

"Well you certainly got my attention and the rest of the office for that matter. I like the gesture Ollie but you can stop now."

"I'm sorry that isn't possible Chloe."

"What do you mean not possible?"

"I haven't received your confirmation of acceptance yet."

"Confirmation, Oliver I really don't have time for this." Chloe was beginning to get agitated by Ollie's amused tone.

"You see I only accept kisses as confirmation that you have really accepted my gift and the words on the card."

"Oh really, well I haven't got time to come all the way over there so can I just write you an IOU." Chloe couldn't believe she was actually flirting with him.

"No IOU's its company policy but I assure you I'm not as far away as you think."

Chloe looked over as the elevator doors opened, revealing Oliver who was looking very pleased with himself.

She hung up the phone and headed towards him. Everybody was beginning to look up from their desks and was staring in Chloe's direction. Not wanting to fuel the office gossip she grabbed Oliver by the arm and dragged him into the vacant copying room.

"Oliver what are doing here?"

"I told you collecting confirmation." He smirked.

"So you send me a few flowers and you expect me to fall madly in love with you."

"No I just sent you flowers. What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic. You never actually said if you liked them by the way." He perched on the edge of the filing cabinet and folded his arms across his chest.

"There beautiful Ollie but can I ask out of interest why lilies?"

Oliver chuckled before giving his answer. "There called Miss Tinkerbell, I had them shipped in especially."

Chloe was silently surprised she couldn't believe he had gone to that much trouble.

"Look it up online if you don't believe me. I just thought they were very fitting."

"You are a hopeless romantic Ollie." Chloe closed the gap between them and stepped into his frame.

"Does this mean I get my kiss?" He smiled.

"No I told you, it's not that easy."

"Well I hope you manage to clear your desk because I have plenty more……"

He was cut off as Chloe's soft lips met his. The kiss was brief but gentle and before Oliver could respond Chloe had moved away again.

"Satisfied now?" She smiled licking her lips to capture the final taste of him.

"No where near. I'll see you soon Tink." He smirked before leaving the room and leaving Chloe slightly bemused.

**Wednesday, Daily Planet**

Chloe didn't hear from Oliver after the kiss in the copying room. He had left her feeling confused and amazed, she couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do next.

"Morning Chloe, thanks for the coffee. That cart is an excellent idea."

"What cart?" Chloe asked stepping out of the elevator and towards her office.

That was when she spotted Oliver. He was with a young boy serving Starbucks to the office staff.

"Ollie what is going on?" She asked dumping her bag on the desk.

"I brought you coffee, another small token of my affection. This is Jake he is helping me serve. What can I get you?"

"Oliver please, you have to stop these silly games." she sighed.

"What games? I know how much you like coffee so I hired you a coffee cart for the day."

"It's too much. Oliver I don't want it, take it back. Thank you for the gesture but honestly."

"Well unfortunately it's already paid for and your colleagues seem to disagree with you. We'll be right here if you change your mind Tink."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chloe tried to ignore Oliver for the best part of an hour, but when she was called into the editors office to explain why Oliver Queen was spending his day in the office serving coffee she was ready to admit defeat.

She could hear the whispers of the office gossips and if another person asked her if she was dating Oliver she was going to scream. If Oliver wanted to get her attention he had certainly succeeded.

Chloe grabbed him by the arm once again and pulled him into the copying room.

"Everything ok Tink?" He asked innocently.

Chloe didn't reply she simply pulled his head towards hers and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

**AN/ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys and for sticking with us even though we don't update as fast as you would like. We really do appreciate the support and it makes the writing all worth while. So enjoy and leave a little feedback, go on you know you want to. xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**The daily planet**

A week had passed and everyday without fail a gift would arrive for Chloe, closely followed by Oliver for his kiss.

He had sent all types of things from her favourite CD, to the cliché chocolates and cuddly toy, her favourite to date had been the gift basket of candles and bubble bath products that had arrived at home on Sunday.

Part of Chloe didn't like excepting the gifts, she didn't need Oliver showering her in his cash and her love was not going to be brought. But a bigger part of Chloe was flattered, Oliver was a busy man and every day he had took the time to think about things she would like and as cheesy as it had been he had turned up at her home or office without fail for what he called his confirmation of acceptance.

The kisses had progressed as the days passed and had become more heated and demanding. Chloe knew soon they wouldn't be enough and she would want more, so she had decided that maybe it was her turn to take that next step.

She was just finishing up for lunch when her office phone rang. The caller I.D flashed reception.

"Chloe there is a car at the main entrance for you. The driver said he is collecting you for a lunch date."

"Thanks I'll be right down."

With a smile she grabbed her purse and couldn't wait to see what Oliver had planned.

They had driven for all of 5 minutes when the limo came to a stop and the driver stepped out to open Chloe's door.

"Mr Queen is waiting for you by the fountain Miss Sullivan." He smiled as Chloe realised they were at the park.

"Thank you." She straightened her outfit and set off to find Oliver.

It didn't take her long to locate him, he was sat on a huge picnic blanket with his shoes and socks off and his formal shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked incredibly handsome in the sunshine and Chloe couldn't help but smile as Ollie chuckled, watching a little boy with his father, trying to ride a bike for what appeared to be the first time.

"Hi." She caught him off guard as she settled on the blanket beside him and kicked off her shoes.

"Glad you could make it Tink. I hope you're hungry." He moved towards the large picnic basket and began taking out its contents. "I thought as it was such a beautiful day today we should make the most of it."

"Well I'm impressed." She laughed taking in the finger foods and sandwiches.

"Did you do all this by yourself?"

"Unfortunately no, I have a wonderful cook." Ollie took out two glasses and poured a little white wine into each before passing one to Chloe.

"What shall we toast to?" He asked.

"How about to us?" she smiled

"Ok to us." Ollie nodded as he raised his drink and took a sip, never taking his eyes off Chloe over the rim of his glass. She looked amazing in a simple black skirt and a green blouse that was unbuttoned to reveal just enough cleavage. Her long blonde hair was tied back allowing her eyes to sparkle in the sunlight.

"So how was your morning?" Chloe asked breaking the silence and feeling a little awkward under Ollie's gaze.

The small talk continued for another 30 minutes or so. Chloe realised that she and Ollie actually shared a lot of interests and it was great to finally sit down and have a conversation that didn't involve Lex, the Green Arrow or Clark. But as much fun as she was having Chloe really needed to get back to work, her final copy of the Luthorcorp story was due back from the editing room any minute and she wanted to make tomorrows press.

"Ollie I had a great time thank you but I've got to get back to work." She got on her feet and slipped on her shoes.

"I'll call you later." She smiled and went to turn away but Ollie had got to his feet and caught her arm.

"Did you forget something?" He asked with a smirk.

"Err I don't think so." She answered with an innocent smile on her face as Ollie pulled her close and lowered his head to capture her lips with his own.

Chloe let out a small moan as his tongue found entry into her mouth and began to explore.

Finally when Oxygen became an issue he released her.

"You know that is by far becoming the highlight of my days." He smirked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow Tink."

**The Talon Apartment**

**Wednesday Morning**

Chloe woke up before her alarm, now that in it's self was unusual. She would always sleep until her alarm went off and hit the snooze button at least twice.

As she went to sit up, it hit her, the reason why she obviously awoke early. Putting her hand over her mouth she ran to the bathroom and barely made it before she was sick.

Lois would have killed her if she messed up the carpets!

After a few minutes she brushed her teeth and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. She was just going to call in work and tell them she was running late when the waft of coffee filled the flat and she had to make another dash for the bathroom. Maybe she wasn't making it into work after all.

Feeling sorry for herself, Chloe finally made her way back to bed. She made a mental note to call Oliver later.

She had drifted off to sleep only to be woken by the door bell.

It was the flower guy with another bunch of Tinkerbell Lilies.

Reaching for the home phone she dialled Oliver's cell.

"Hello Oliver Queen."

"Hi Ollie, its Chloe," she answered.

"Hey Tink I'm just on my way over, I read your piece in the planet I'm surprised your not at work today soaking up all the praise. Their sales must be through the roof." His voice was full of excitement.

"I'm not feeling too great Oliver, Maybe it's a good idea if you don't stop by today."

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" He became full of concern. She could hear it in his voice as the excitement of 2 seconds ago vanished completely.

"I think it's just a 24 hour bug. I'm sure I'll be fine in no time."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No Oliver I'm fine honest I'm just going to cram in some sleep and hopefully by tomorrow I'll be back to normal." She settled back into bed and pulled up the covers as she spoke.

"Ok if you're sure, I'll let your kiss go just this once and let you get some rest."

"Goodbye Ollie."

"Take care Tink."

She hung up the phone and once again drifted off into sleep.

**3 hours later**

Once again Chloe was woken by the phone. Reaching out for it she answered it still half asleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cous it's me, have you missed me?"

Chloe sat up quickly when she realized it was Lois, too quickly though as she felt another bout of nausea hit her. Closing her eyes she willed herself to feel better while Lois talked telling her what a great time she was having. Although she had in fact missed Chloe and was sure that they were going to be fine.

Chloe grunted here and there and managed one or two yes's before she apologized and ran to the bathroom.

'What on earth have I eaten?' She thought to herself while trying to empty a stomach that was already empty!

Flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth again she headed back to phone. Picking it up she was surprised to hear Lois still there.

"Sorry about that," she muttered.

"That's alright I am just glad I am not there to catch whatever it is you've got." She chuckled. "Anyway I am going to be home by the weekend, so fingers crossed you should feel better and we can do some catching up ok?"

Chloe was thrilled that Lois was being so positive and couldn't wait for her to get home. "Yes looking forward to it, miss you."

"Yeah I miss you too, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

Chloe got back into bed feeling a little better and went straight back to sleep.

**The Daily Planet**

Two days passed and Chloe was still being sick. She wasn't running a fever and the nausea came and went.

She was sitting at her desk when suddenly a bad feeling emerged inside her. Reaching for her diary she tried to work out the date of her last period.

"Miss Chloe Sullivan." The fed ex guy made his way to her desk and passed her a package and his clip board to sign off the delivery sheet.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly disregarding her diary for a moment.

Chloe opened the package to reveal a beautiful green evening dress and a pair of matching Jimmy Choo's. All was in her correct size and looked stunning.

She reached for the envelope that also accompanied the outfit.

**Tink, **

**Hope your feeling better and I'm sorry I couldn't deliver this myself but I am out of town until later tonight. **

**Enclosed is an invitation to a charity dinner I am attending tomorrow night and I would love it if you could be my date. **

**Give me a call when you get this. **

**All my love **

**Oliver. **

Chloe reached for her cell.

"So what did you think?" Oliver asked obviously looking for approval on his choice of outfit for her.

"Its beautiful Oliver and the shoes are to die for. Thank you."

"So I take it that's a yes for dinner tomorrow night."

"You bet it is."

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7pm from the talon. Oh and you owe me a kiss and a dance this time." He laughed.

"Ok." She smiled to herself.

"Tink I hate to cut this short but I'm in the middle of a meeting can I call you back tonight."

"Sure. Bye Ollie."

"Bye Tink."

Chloe dropped her cell on the desk and returned to her diary.

Flicking through page after page after page, "no it can't be." She said out loud as she found the date and the feeling of panic set in. She was two weeks late, It had to be wrong!! She hadn't even…..

Oh God, the night with the Green Arrow came flashing back to her and Chloe held her head in her hands in disbelief.

After re-checking her diary for what seemed like the 100th time, Chloe picked up her purse and made her way to the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test.

There was only one way she would know for sure…….

**AN/ For the last chapter we only got 2 reviews but we have 51 people on alert...?? We really do hope you like the plot and are enjoying it. It would be great to hear some of your thoughts. So please read and review thank you xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN/ Well you guys are just the greatest thank you all so much for the reviews you have made Tara and I very happy. Although we have to say we are kinda dreading posting this chapter. But we just want you all to remember that nothing ever runs smoothly and remember this is still a Chlollie fic. **

**Chapter 17**

**The Talon Apartment**

Sitting in the apartment staring at the bathroom door, Chloe felt alone and confused. She had taken the test and was too nervous to go back inside and read the little stick that would determine the rest of her life.

Part of her wished Lois had been home. She was the only person Chloe could have realistically talked to about the situation, but given the fact if she was pregnant it was Oliver's baby. Chloe couldn't put Lois through that.

And as for Clark, He may have been her best friend but Chloe knew that this would break his heart. He would want more for Chloe and she knew that although he would disguise it, deep down Clark would be disappointed in her and she wasn't sure she could deal with that.

Her head was swimming with what ifs and buts and Chloe wasn't sure she could even name all of the emotions she was experiencing.

"Come on Chloe, Pull yourself together. You can do this!" She told herself as she headed for the bathroom door.

It was just one little test and what was done was done. Just ignoring it wasn't going to solve the issue and if it was negative, she was worrying over nothing.

Taking a deep breath and with trembling hands Chloe reached for the test. She knew that regardless of the result that this exact moment in time was going to change her life forever.

She closed her eyes and took one final calming breath before looking down at the test... It was positive.

Chloe's knees gave way and she couldn't help herself as her back slumped against the wall of the bathroom and she slipped to the cold tiled floor.

She couldn't stop the tears that fell so easily either.

Why was this happening to her, she was on birth control, she knew the pill wasn't a 100 percent safe but come on it had worked before now. Chloe hadn't thought about a condom at the time, but she had been drugged to a degree. Just once she hadn't used both and look at the mess she was in. What the hell should she do now?

Chloe continued to sob and break down as raw emotion took over and the initial shock turned into complete panic.

Lois would kill her, Clark would never speak to her again and god! Oliver. What the hell would Oliver think? They had only just started dating, they barely knew one another and here she was pregnant already.

She was pretty sure she could kiss goodbye to her job at the planet and her whole career, how could she go out reporting and investigating with a baby?

Could she even have a baby? She was in no fit state mentally or financially to go through with the pregnancy let alone life.

Chloe finally managed to control herself and find a focus. What was she thinking, this was a life inside of her and she could never terminate that. Her father had always taught her to be responsible for her mistakes and that is what she would do now. She would face the consequences.

Standing up after what seemed to be an eternity, Chloe washed her face and threw the test in the trash.

She needed to think about this logically and rationally.

She didn't even want to consider termination, adoption or anything else that involved her loosing the life that was now growing inside of her.

So she was left with one option, going through with the pregnancy and having the baby.

Having the baby also made something else clear to Chloe, she couldn't stay in Smallville.

Lois was her family, the only person left who was supposed to stand by Chloe unconditionally, no matter what she had done but Chloe knew this was too much.

It was one thing to be dating your cousins ex, but to be pregnant with his child this soon was something else. Lois didn't know about the Green Arrow and the dates were so close she was sure to think the two had been sleeping together whilst she was still with Oliver. No, Chloe wouldn't put her through that and she wasn't sure Lois would ever be able to forgive them and not resent the baby.

Then there was Clark, her best friend, he would be so disappointed.

Chloe could almost imagine the look in Clark's eyes as she told him she was having Oliver's baby. He would support her decision, she knew that but life to Clark was simple and he would blame Oliver for ruining Chloe's life, her career. Clark had been there every step of the way with Chloe's journalism dream and knew how important it was too her. She wasn't sure she could let Clark watch her give that up and she most definitely didn't want to be the cause of a life long rift between Clark and Oliver. They were both as stubborn as one another and Chloe knew Clark was never the forgiving type.

Finally there was the most important person, Oliver. Yes she loved him and even in the few weeks they had spent together Chloe knew what they had could be special. But Oliver was a billionaire business man and trapping him into a relationship because of a child wasn't something Chloe was prepared to do. Ok, it took two to tango but why should she burden him. Chloe would not be the type of woman who would be swept under the rug and paid to stay at home with her child and a big cheque once a month.

Then there would be everyone else's disapproval in the narrow minded town. Not that Chloe cared what other people thought but she knew that being pregnant and unmarried in Smallville would be unusual to say the least and the gossips would go into over drive.

And what if Lex found out and thought the child was somehow the Green Arrow's. Would she have to fear for the child's safety forever and be constantly looking over her shoulder?

No it made perfect sense to her now, the only way was to leave town and she had to go tonight.

Lois was back this weekend and there was the dinner with Ollie. Chloe wasn't sure she would even be able to look at them let alone get through a weekend and dinner date.

Reaching for her cell Chloe knew exactly where she could go, all it would take was one simple call.

Susan Delaney was one of Chloe's closest online contacts. The two had met in a journalist forum online a couple of years ago and had become good friends. Susan had been hassling Chloe for ages to go to Gotham maybe this would be the perfect opportunity.

She could crash there for awhile until she found her feet, maybe even get a temp job until the baby came along.

Chloe took a deep breath as she pulled up Susan's number certain that she was doing the right thing.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**An hour later **

Chloe's stuff was packed and she was ready to leave.

She had left Lois a voicemail explaining that Ollie had decided to take her away for a couple of weeks for some quality time together and that she would call soon.

Chloe had also left word with Oliver's butler, to say that she wouldn't be able to make the dinner tomorrow night as a friend was in trouble out of town and that she was going to help her out. She also promised to contact him as soon as possible before hanging up and switching off her cell.

She had dumped the trash bag from the bathroom into the dumpster at the back of the Talon too, Chloe didn't want Lois finding it and she now had just one more thing to do before she could go.

Driving over to the Kent's Chloe started to question her self again. Was she doing the right thing? Would she really be able to cope away from all her friends and family? She hoped so and when weighed up against the possibilities of staying and telling everyone Chloe knew it was the only option she had.

oooooooooooooooooooo

**The Kent Farm**

Pulling into the farm she turned off the engine and took a minute to get her self together. She had to make sure that Clark didn't suspect anything. Taking a big breath she exited the car and headed towards the house where she knocked waiting for him to answer.

Clark answered the door and when he saw who it was he gave a huge smile, "Hey Chlo this is a nice surprise. I was just getting myself something to eat would you like to share with me?" He moved away from the door to permit her inside.

Chloe walked over to the table and sat down. "No thanks Clark I have already eaten." She fibbed Chloe couldn't even stomach the idea of food at the moment. "This isn't a long visit I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be heading out of town for a week or two."

"Oh anything I should know about?" He asked while taking a seat next to her.

Here goes, she thought. "No nothing's wrong it's just Oliver and I have decided to spend some quality time together." Chloe nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, she hated lying to Clark.

Clark's smile fell just a little bit, "Oh that will be nice you deserve a break."

"Yeah he wants to show me around his home town so we are going to Star city, we are leaving tonight. So I thought I would just pop round and give my best friend a heads up so he wouldn't worry about me."

Chloe stood up to give Clark a hug and say goodbye. Clark pulled her into his arms and hugged her back. He murmured by her ear, "Chlo I will miss you."

Chloe blinked several times trying to hold back her tears; it would not do for him to see her crying that would really make him suspicious. "I will miss you too," she managed without breaking down.

Pulling apart Chloe said "right well I had better get going, still got stuff to pack before Ollie picks me up." She was scaring her self how easy the lies were falling from her lips.

Getting back in the car she drove off.

Once she was out of sight she pulled over and broke down. Letting the tears fall that she had denied earlier, she had known saying goodbye to Clark would be difficult. She had no idea how she had held it all together so well. Wiping her eyes she fastened her seat belt and set off this time for good.

Driving Chloe started to question her self once again. As hard as she was trying to just put it to the back of her mind she couldn't help but worry but as she had already decided earlier staying would just be too hard and cause too many problems.

No she was better off leaving.

"Good bye Smallville hello Gotham." She said aloud as she reached the open road and the beginning of her new life.

**AN/ Please review and let us know what you thought x**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:- Sorry it has taken so long guys to get you an update but Tara has been flat out at work and it was hard to get time together to write. Please remember this is a Chlollie story and don't panic I promise that they will be reunited soon. This is a belated birthday present for Hazel and also for all you guys that love this story too, please let us know what you think.**

**Chapter 18**

**Gotham City**

Four days later and Chloe was finally settled in at Susan's. She hadn't unpacked for the first day or two finding it hard to just get through the day. Chloe had cried for almost two days straight, her eyes were puffy and she felt so run down. She must have looked a state because finally Susan had packed her off to the doctors to get checked out.

With a clean bill of health, confirmation she was actually pregnant and a diary full of hospital appointments Chloe began to realise she needed to sort herself out rather than mope and on her third day in Gotham Susan had got Chloe an interview at the Gotham gazette. With a serious amount of make-up and TLC she had made it through and was offered the job. It was only temporary for 5 months while someone was off sick. It would tide her over at least, plus she could always do freelance work as well.

This morning Susan was out on a story she was covering which meant Chloe was all alone in the apartment. Not really sure what to do with herself, what she really fancied was an extra large triple shot espresso latte. Of course that was no longer allowed as she was pregnant. Kicking caffeine for 9 months was going to kill her she was sure of it.

After about 10 minutes of watching day time TV Chloe decided enough was enough she was going to go out and get some fresh air and exercise, yes a walk would do her good apart from the interview and the doctors Chloe hadn't left the house.

An hour later Chloe found herself outside a Starbucks she laughed out loud she hadn't realized she had been following her nose. Chloe went inside, 'I can have something caffeine free' she thought to herself.

After queuing and getting her order she glanced around the Starbucks and decided to take her drink with her and walk home. Pushing the door open her purse fell off her shoulder landing on the floor, Chloe bent down to pick it as someone else was approaching. Not looking where she was going she walked forward and ran straight in to them. It was like hitting a wall this person definitely worked out.

Stepping back Chloe realized the extent of her collision she had spilled her latte (lacking caffeine) all over some poor bloke. Chloe's hand went over her mouth in horror not sure how this guy was going to react.

Bruce didn't know whether to laugh or shout it had nothing to do with the shirt, he owned a couple of dozen of them but the hot drink stung like hell on his chest. Looking up he came face to face with the coffee owner. It was a woman in her early 20's and she looked in complete shock. Bruce took in her appearance she had shoulder length blonde hair about 5ft4 and had beautiful green eyes. Bruce smiled gave a little chuckle and held out his hand.

"Hi nice to meet you…?"

Chloe relaxed slightly seeing that he was smiling and introducing himself. Shaking his hand, "Oh I am Ch…Claire and I am so sorry. Have I burned you should I be helping you get to the ER or something?"

"No I will be fine I think," he smirked. "So Claire it's nice to meet you my name is Bruce and I think you owe me a cup of coffee." He chuckled.

"Yes and also your dry cleaning too looking at the state of that shirt. I can't apologize enough I feel like such an idiot!"

30 minutes later their coffees were finished and they were still chatting and seemed to have a lot in common. To Chloe it felt like the good old days with Pete they could always talk forever.

It had taken Chloe 5 minutes to realize that the Bruce she was talking to was in fact Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprises. No wonder he was charming, she had read many a story of the play boy billionaire she would have to be extra careful to not mention Ollie or Lex around him. For all she knew they could all be part of a billionaire club and she certainly didn't want for Lex or Ollie to get a clue to where she had gone.

Bruce's cell rang answering it he pulled a face and said "I will be there in 10 minutes." Closing the phone he smiled apologetically to Chloe, "I hate to leave but something important has come up."

"That's alright I really should get going anyway, my friend Susan will be home soon and it's my turn to cook. I have tried to tell her I can't cook but she insists it is because I am trying to get out of it." She laughed "hey maybe I will get to go to the ER after all." Chloe gave him her best smile and raised her eyebrows in mischief.

Bruce laughed along side her "maybe you should order in then, it is probably safest." He pulled a card out of his wallet and gave it to her. "Here is my private home number I would love to have coffee again sometime so if you feel like it, give me a call."

He leant forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying goodbye and getting into his Limo that she had only just noticed had been outside with his driver the whole time.

Smiling at the card Chloe thought to her self 'My first friend in Gotham and it turns out to be a billionaire, will this happen no matter where I go.' She laughed 'if there is a playboy within a 5 mile radius trust Chloe Sullivan to find them!'

**Back in Metropolis**

Ollie was really missing Chloe it had been four days and not a word no phone call e-mail or even a text from her. Picking up his cell he dialed Chloe's number and waited for it to ring.

'_This number has been disconnected please check the number and dial again."_

That can't be right Oliver thought so he put in the number once more.

'_This number has been disconnected please check the number and dial again."_

Ollie decided to ring the Planet see if she was there, but they said she was not at her desk.

Oliver was beginning to panic now and all sorts of scenarios was going through his mind, like Chloe lying in a gutter somewhere or worse locked up in 33.1 because Lex had got hold of her. He decided he was going to go and pay Clark a visit that way he can check out Chloe's apartment as well as get any info from Clark that he might have.

Just to put his mind at rest.

**Smallville Kent Farm**

Oliver parked up on the dirt road and made his way to the barn.

"Hey, Clark" he called as Clark appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oliver, how was Star city did Chloe have fun?" Clark was confused as to why Chloe hadn't called to say she was back in town.

"Star city? Clark what are you on about, I haven't been home for months and I haven't seen Chloe for almost a week. That's why I'm here, I was wondering if you had seen her."

"But she stopped by Friday to say you were taking her home for a few days, I thought she was with you."

"I was away on a business trip, Chloe was supposed to be escorting me to a charity event on Friday night but my butler got a call to say a friend was in trouble and she couldn't make it. Chloe promised to call me as soon as possible but that was four days ago Clark."

Oliver rubbed his hand over the back of his neck what on earth was Chloe playing at?

"I've tried to call her cell, it's disconnected. I've tried at the Planet, she hasn't been at her desk. I've even tried her apartment in Metropolis but there is no one there."

Clark was stunned why Chloe would lie like that to him, they were best friends they tell each other everything and Chloe was someone he completely trusted. He thought she felt the same way but maybe she didn't.

"I don't understand why she would lie to us have you spoken to Lois?" Clark asked his voice now filled with concern.

"Not yet, I was going to stop by the Talon after I had spoken to you."

"Well lets go, I'll meet you there." Clark grabbed his jacket before disappearing into a red and blue blur, leaving Oliver to catch up.

"I hate it when he does that." Oliver cursed running back to the car.

**The Talon Apartment**

"She's not here." Clark announced as Oliver finally made it to the apartment. "Chloe gave Lois the same story she told me."

"I don't understand why she played us, it doesn't make sense. Surly she knew we would talk to one another eventually." Oliver began to pace the room.

"Well she didn't leave anything to go one here, her stuff is all gone." Lois announced walking into the lounge.

"Maybe I should pay Lex a visit." Clark snarled angrily.

"Wow slow down Smallville, let's not go jumping to any rash conclusions. Chloe came to tell you she was going away right? That pretty much rules out kidnap. Maybe she just wanted to get away. Maybe you should try Pete and Lana first until we can come up with somewhere else she might have gone."

"Ok Nancy Drew." Oliver snapped sarcastically "Why would she disconnect her cell and why would she just take off like that, it's not like Chloe we all know that. I agree with Clark, maybe Lex was blackmailing her again."

Lois put her hands on her hips feeling her temper rise. "Fine, you want to go and waste time talking to Lex go don't let me stop you."

Oliver and Lois began to bicker their voice's raising with every sentence.

"Well if you hadn't of taken off in the first place Lois."

"Or maybe you were coming on a bit too strong Ollie. Maybe she needed to get away from you suffocating her." Lois spat out.

"Guys stop it." Clark yelled and the room fell into silence. "Chloe's gone and we need to find her, this isn't helping anyone. I'm going to give Pete a call and see if she's there."

"Your right Smallville, I'll swing by the Planet see what I can find. She may have been on a case she didn't tell us about." Lois grabbed her purse and keys.

"And that leaves me to pay a little visit to my old pal Lex." Oliver smirked.

"Just promise us you won't do anything rash Oliver." Clark called after Oliver as he made his way out of the apartment.

It obviously fell on deaf ears as moments later the sound of screeching wheels filled the air and Oliver sped off into the distance.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:- Another week later and woohoo we have another update for you enjoy xx****  
**

**Chapter 19**

**Luthor Mansion **

"Ahhh Mr Queen to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lex looked up from his desk.

"Come to cause more damage to my property on another one of Clark's rescue missions?"

"Lex can't I just stop by and say hello to an old friend?" Ollie tried to keep his cool, Lex seemed as calm as ever and Oliver was really going to have to stay on his game.

"Oliver I would never say we were old friends, now you're obviously after something, so lets get this over and done with so we can both get on with our busy lives shall we. I have no time for school boy games."

"For somebody who doesn't have many acquaintances at this tough time you're not being very accommodating Lex."

"A tough time…?" Lex raised his eyebrow and chuckled to himself. "Ollie did you seriously think that little article Miss Sullivan penned was going to even touch my reputation let alone ruin it but while we're on the subject Oliver. I must say I was quiet surprised Miss Sullivan's welfare concerned you so much. After all what could you possibly have in common with a petty rag reporter with a Tinker bell tattoo?"

There was silence for a few moments as Ollie tried to decide how best to answer the question and control his anger. He hated to think of how close Lex had got to hurting Chloe and he knew Lex had only mentioned the tattoo to gage his reaction, see how close an acquaintance Chloe and Oliver really had.

"The same things you and Miss Lang had in common I'm sure. How is she by the way?" Ollie smirked finally sitting down in the chair opposite Lex. "I'm sure she didn't take her best friend being hidden behind the lounge wall too well."

"Oliver I truly haven't got time for this." Lex stood up and made his way around the desk. "Now if you excuse me, I have got work to do and I'm sure Miss Sullivan wouldn't want me to delay her side kick from whatever fairy tale she is spinning next. It's good to see that she finally traded in the farm boy, give her my best wishes won't you."

It was in that moment that Oliver knew that Lex had nothing to do with Chloe's disappearance. Oliver had kept eye contact with Lex and was pretty sure he had meant what he said and wasn't lying.

"You're sick Lex." Ollie gave a sigh standing to his feet. "I always knew you were twisted but right now you're on the right path to becoming a sad lonely man, just like you're father and you deserve everything you get."

"Good bye Mr Queen." Lex smirked as the security guard entered the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Later that day**

**The Talon Apartment**

"She just quit." Lois repeated again. "The editor said she called to say she wouldn't be back and she would have her belongings collected." She pointed to the box beside the sofa.

"I've been through it all. There's nothing there, a few photos, the usual but nothing that would give us a lead. I worked my way through her contact list too but no one has heard from her in awhile."

"Pete and Lana offered to come back and help us look for her. They were really worried when I said she had disappeared again." Clark sighed he really didn't know what to do next. "Are you sure Lex has nothing to do with this?" He glanced at Ollie.

"Positive. Maybe we should do a missing persons report with the sheriff and call in some help."

"What like a private investigator?" Lois asked.

"Yes, I'll make some calls." Ollie reached for his cell. He had lost Chloe once and he wasn't prepared to loose her again so easily.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**5 months later **

**Metropolis**

"Mr Queen there is a Thomas Matthews here to see you, shall I send him up?"

"Yes Duncan, please do." Ollie couldn't help but get his hopes up, the same way he did every time Thomas arrived unexpected.

It had been 5 months since Chloe had disappeared.

There had been no word from Chloe, no phone call, letter or email and yet still Oliver couldn't bring himself away from Metropolis in the hope she would return.

The police had proven to be no help at all, Clark and the green Arrow patrolled regularly with no results and Matthews, the private investigator had followed what ever tiny leads he could find which always resulted in dead ends. It was as if she had fallen off the face of the earth.

"Mr Queen." Thomas extended his hand, stepping out of the elevator.

"Thomas please, its Oliver." He smiled shaking the man's hand. "I hope you come with good news." He ushered towards the desk.

"Unfortunately not sir, my last lead towards the sighting in South Dakota turned out to be a misunderstanding. I feel there is no more I can do to help you."

"No more you can do. It's been five months, I have given you all the provisions and equipment you could possibly need to find this girl and you tell me now there is no more you can do." Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I know Oliver but all the money in the world could not find Miss Sullivan if she wishes not to be found."

Oliver was silent.

Then his cell began to ring. Bruce Wayne flashed across the caller ID.

"You're to stay on the case, do you understand? Until I decide otherwise. Now if you excuse me I really need to take this call, you can see yourself out. "

Ollie waited for the elevator doors to close before answering the call.

"Bruce Wayne it's been a long time my friend." Oliver leaned back in the chair and ran his hand over his forehead.

"Too long Oliver, I'm in town was wondering if you fancied a spot of lunch."

"Sure thing sounds good Bruce."

"Good I'll meet you in that little Italian restaurant you love in 30 minutes or so."

"Ok Bruce, I look forward to it." Oliver clicked off the phone and reached for his jacket.

Bruce Wayne had been a true friend to Oliver and it had been a while since their paths had crossed. It would do him good to get out and have a decent conversation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**La Paesana**

"So tell me more about this girl Bruce." Oliver found himself asking as the drinks arrived.

"Oliver never have I met a woman so wonderful, I fear I have fallen in love."

"Is that for the second or third time this week?" Oliver laughed.

"Ollie I'm being serious. The only problem is Claire doesn't seem to feel the same way."

"Really?" Oliver was surprised. Bruce Wayne usually had the ability to make women melt at his feet. He was going to have to meet this Claire.

"She seems to think of me more as a friend and it's difficult to push the situation really. Claire is pretty hung up on her last boyfriend and what with the baby on the way it's like a constant reminder."

The conversation broke as the waiter arrived to take their lunch menus.

"She is Pregnant?" Oliver started up the conversation once again.

"Yes 6 months, the father disappeared I think. Claire never mentions him so I don't like to bring it up. But I tell you Oliver if I ever get my hands on him."

"So, when do I get to meet this amazing lady Bruce? You're not going to keep her locked up forever I hope."

"No, I'm having a birthday party next week." Bruce removed an envelope from his pocket and passed it to Oliver. "Seemed like a perfect excuse if any." He smiled and sipped his wine.

"When have you ever needed an excuse Bruce?" Oliver smiled.

"Well that's true. So I take it that I can add your name to the guest list."

"Of course, I can't wait to meet the only woman in the world who can resist the charms of Bruce Wayne."

Conversation quietened down for a few moments as the main course arrived and Ollie slowly pushed the food around the plate not actually taking a bite.

"Ollie my friend, what's with the long face, you really don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine Bruce honestly." He lied. Truth was he had been thinking about how he would need a date for Bruce's party and his mind had automatically turned to Chloe. He missed her so much and his earlier conversation with Thomas had been upsetting and unnerving.

"Oliver Queen if there is one thing you are not capable of it is lying to an old friend."

"Bruce where do I begin! " Oliver sighed and began to tell Bruce the story of his lost love.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Gotham**

Chloe had dragged Susan with her shopping she was trying to find something to wear for Bruce's birthday party next week. She felt as big as a house and found everything she was trying on was making her look bigger. She just wanted something that she felt at least feminine in Bruce kept telling her she looked beautiful and glowing. But her mirror seemed to suggest otherwise!

"What about this?" Susan held up an emerald green dress.

Chloe thought it looked perfect and took it from Susan and went to try it on it had to be her 7th outfit she had tried on. Her feet were already telling her it was time to sit down.

Stepping out of the changing room Chloe felt that this was the dress for her she did a little twirl and felt the skirt flow around her. She felt feminine.

Susan looked up and gave a huge smile, "Oh Chloe you look beautiful. You should definitely buy that one."

Chloe looked into the mirror. The dress was strapless with a tie at the back to give her that feminine look and the flowing A-line skirt showed her bump without making her feel like she was wearing a tent.

Chloe smiled yes this was definitely the one. "Yes I love it but I will need some shoes to go with it. I know I shouldn't really be wearing heels but just this once I want to feel all girly."

"Yeah one night won't kill you just make sure you sit down whenever you can and you'll be fine." Susan went off and came back with a couple of pairs of shoes for Chloe to try on.

"So how are things between you and Bruce?"

"What are you trying to ask me Susan just spit it out," Chloe chuckled.

"Well what I was getting at was, are you two you know…?" Susan started to blush.

Chloe couldn't help it she laughed she had never seen Susan blush before. "No we are NOT. I love Bruce but as in a friend like an older brother, he has just been so supportive and we can talk for hours I miss that. Back home I had Clark for all that sort of stuff and my relationship with Bruce reminds me of that."

Picking a pair of shoes Chloe walked to the counter to pay for her purchases.

"But he is so handsome and I can clearly tell he worships you I don't know how you resist him."

"Oh he is definitely charming and if I am honest, if my heart didn't already belong to someone else, then maybe things would have developed differently between us."

Chloe took her bags and walked out the shop with Susan.

"Although I have to admit I do worry that Bruce will want more than I can give him. I just hope that if that happens I can let him down gently and still keep my friendship with him. I would really hate to lose that!" Chloe thought to her self she had already lost so much she would make sure that wouldn't happen AGAIN.

**AN:- Please leave us a review and let us know what you thought as you know we love to hear from you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:- **Here is the next chapter guys I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of our dedicated reviewers we think you are all great and for all you lurkers out there that are enjoying this story, go on leave us a review and let us know ;)

**Chapter 20**

**Metropolis**

"Hey Clark, What are you doing in town?" Oliver asked as he was fiddling with his black tie.

It was the eve of Bruce's birthday party and he was just about to leave for Gotham. Ollie was surprised to see Clark Kent making his way out of the elevator and into his apartment.

"Just thought I'd drop in and see if there was any news but if you're on your way out I'll come back another time." He said noticing Oliver in his formal wear and now understanding why the helicopter was on the roof.

"No it's fine Clark. It's just a friend's birthday party, it can wait."

"So have you heard anything from Thomas?" Clark asked hopefully.

Oliver rubbed his forehead. This wasn't going to go down well.

"He thinks we should call it a day Clark. He has nothing else to go on."

"What do you mean nothing else?" Clark raised his voice this was not what he wanted to hear.

"He thinks Chloe doesn't want to be found." Oliver sighed.

Clark couldn't believe his ears. "I hope you told him straight." He almost snarled.

"I told him to carry on with the investigation. But Clark, I've been thinking maybe Thomas is right. It's been five months. We have had every resource at our finger tips and more, if we can't find her who can?"

Clark looked at Ollie the poor guy looked really rough and he had lost that defiant look in his eyes. When they had spoke of Chloe before he was always adamant that it wasn't if they found Chloe it was when!

"So you're giving up?"

"Clark I love her and I know you do too but we have to face the facts. She isn't coming home and she doesn't want to be found. As much as it pains me to say it I think it's time to move on." Had he really just said that was it even possible for him?

"I can't Oliver she's my best friend" Clark's shoulders sagged he couldn't give up on her, she had never given up on him he owed her that.

There was silence. Oliver didn't really know what to say next.

"I better let you get to your party. I'll see you around Ollie." Clark disappeared behind the elevator doors.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Gotham Gazette**

"There I think that just about finishes it." Chloe hit the print button on her latest article. It had been a joint piece with Susan and they had actually had a lot of fun working together.

"Good work Sullivan or should I say Winchester." Susan mocked stepping away from Chloe's desk. "So I suppose you're off home to get ready for the big party tonight."

"It's not that big a deal Susan, in fact I might stick around here for awhile longer. I……"

"Hi I have a delivery for a Miss Claire Winchester." The courier handed over a small white envelope.

"That's me, thanks." Chloe replied a little confused as to who was sending her recorded mail at work.

She opened the envelope to find a card from Bruce and a business card for a hair and beauty salon.

_**Claire,**_

_**Somehow I knew you would be at work but you need to take it easy before the party tonight. I have arranged for you to spend the day at the best Salon in the City, they will cater to your every need. **_

_**You deserve this rest Claire. So go have fun and I can't wait to see you tonight. **_

_**All my love**_

_**Bruce.**_

"So what does it say?" Susan asked as a huge smile appeared on Chloe's face.

Chloe passed her the card as she grabbed her coat and bag.

"Oh you lucky thing, why can't I meet a nice billionaire boyfriend …."

"He's not my boyfriend." Chloe corrected in a warning tone.

"Oh whatever Chlo" Susan mocked handing her the card back. "Just go have a good time and I'll see you at home."

"Ok catch you later." Chloe smiled and headed for the exit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Salon**

Chloe was really enjoying being pampered this was a real treat. She must make sure she thanked Bruce later on. Bruce has been fantastic nothing was too much bother where she was concerned. Chloe did worry that she was taking advantage of him though; deep down Chloe suspected that maybe Susan was right and that Bruce would like more from her.

At some point Chloe knew he would ask her and that thought alone made her feel bad was she leading him on??? She had told him that she didn't want a relationship that she was still in love with the father of her child. Rubbing her hand soothingly over her stomach the baby kicked. Tears filled her eyes momentarily. Whenever the baby kicked Chloe would think of Ollie and what she had left behind.

Chloe hoped that Lois was doing well and hadn't got herself in any trouble, she was pretty sure that Clark would be keeping an eye on her. After all with Lana at Pete's and Chloe's disappearance Lois and Ollie would be all the friends he has left. Ollie had probably gone back to Star City anyway she thought. She hated to admit it but she had checked the gossip pages quite a lot to see if Oliver had started to see anyone else. But just because it wasn't in print didn't mean he hadn't. Chloe couldn't expect him to stay single after all she was the one that left.

After her pedicure and manicure it was the hairdressers turn to pamper her. Moving seats she was looking at herself in the mirror wondering if she should have her hair up or left down. Deciding to have it put up the hairdresser asked what colour she was wearing as they have these little gems that she could weave into her hair.

She managed to chat with the hairdresser at least that was keeping her mind occupied rather than thinking about Ollie or Bruce.

**40 minutes later**

Chloe had left the salon about 20 minutes ago and had still been unable to hail a taxi she was definitely running late. Five minutes later she was finally on her way home. A taxi had stopped and the woman in offered to share, Chloe thanked her and got in knowing it could be a while before another offer came along.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Party**

"Same again" Ollie held his glass up to the bar man, who simply nodded and filled the glass with the finest scotch.

"Thanks." Ollie mumbled and slid back on to the bar stool.

"Oliver Darling, long time no see." The blonde kissed his cheek as Oliver desperately tried to remember her name. "What is a charming young man doing at the bar alone, no date tonight?" She asked leaning in closer to reveal a little bit more cleavage in her tight black dress.

She had been the third girl to approach him since he had arrived at the party. He really wasn't interested in anything they had to say or offer.

"Unfortunately my girlfriend is out of town tonight." He lied hoping she would get the message. "Now if you excuse me I really must talk with Bruce." Oliver smiled and walked away towards the group chatting with Bruce.

"Ollie you made it." Bruce smiled and introduced him to the group of associates he was talking to and then pulling him to one side.

"I'm pleased you're here Ollie but is everything ok?"

"Yes fine what makes you ask?" Ollie raised his eyebrow.

"Well I saw you at the bar with those girls, you arrive dateless and if I'm honest my friend you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Thanks Bruce and besides what happened to your date this evening?"

"Claire is running late." He said a little downheartedly.

"There was me thinking she had seen sense and decided to blow you out." Oliver smiled.

"Just promise me you'll take it easy tonight Ollie." Bruce's tone became one of concern.

"Hey don't worry about me, tonight is your night Bruce. I'm fine seriously." And with that Bruce watched as he headed back towards the bar.

"Bruce." He was startled as a hand rested on his shoulder and he turned around to find non other than Lex Luthor.

"Lex, how are you? I'm so pleased you made it." He extended his hand. "You just missed Ollie. It's nice having old friends in one place, reminds me of the old excelsior days. Maybe you could have a word with him, Our Ollie seems to be in a bit of a slum over some ex girlfriend and women have always been your area of expertise Lex." Bruce smiled taking in the latest faceless, nameless Brunette walking towards them.

"Now if you excuse me Lex." Bruce nodded and made his way off to call Claire once again. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to Lex talk shop tonight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Susan's and Chloe's Apartment**

Chloe was late, by the time she had got through the traffic and got home she should have been heading to the party instead she had only just got out of the bath.

Ten minutes later she was at least in her dress and was sat at the dressing table trying to apply a little make-up not too much just a subtle look. Finally pleased with the results she was hunting for her mom's diamond necklace she owned when the phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID she could see it was Bruce. Picking it up she answered "I know I know I am running late. I couldn't get a taxi after I left the salon and it has put me behind."

Bruce chuckled, "I was just checking you hadn't stood me up that's all. I should have thought and sent you my car to carry you about. No worries though I have told my driver to head over to you and pick you up."

"Bruce you didn't need to do that." Chloe replied.

"Yeah I know but I want to make sure you get here so it's for purely selfish reasons," he laughed.

"Well I am ready to go whenever your driver gets here so don't panic I will be there shortly. Oh by the way I didn't get you a gift I am not quite sure what you can buy a billionaire who has everything anyway."

"Don't worry having you turn up will be more than enough for me," Bruce replied rather smugly.

Chloe knew they would be having that talk sooner than she had hoped!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Back at the Party**

The night was dragging on and Ollie was so far beyond bored he didn't know what to do with himself. Bruce was off playing host so it wasn't like he even had his friend to talk too. He had found himself propped up at the bar once again.

He used to love coming to parties and events but they just weren't the same anymore. He had spotted Lex wondering around earlier but he must have been using his common sense and stayed well clear, the mood Ollie was in he could quite easily of laid him out right there and then just for the sake of it.

He finished up the last of the Scotch and decided he was going to call it a night when he heard Bruce call his name.

"You will have to excuse my friend he is drowning his sorrows it would seem. Claire Winchester I would like you to meet my friend,'

Ollie turned around before Bruce finished and at that moment everything stood still. He couldn't believe it.

"Tink…?"

**AN:- Me and Tara can't seem to make up our minds what sex the baby should be. So we thought it would be nice for you guys to pick. When you review just tell us whether you think the baby should be a boy or a girl and the one that gets the most votes between the 3 sites is what we shall use. Once again thank you for reading and please review xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:- Here is the next chapter we hope you enjoy :) Thank you to everyone thats has left a review we absolutely love reading them. The sex of the baby seems to be 6:1 in favour of a girl at the moment. However there is still time so if you haven't voted yet please do so in your review. ****  
**

**Chapter 21**

"Tink, What the hell are you doing here?" Oliver asked in shock and disbelief.

"I..."Chloe stuttered feeling speechless and totally unprepared.

She watched as his gaze fell on her now evident bump and she self consciously ran her hand over it.

Oliver ran his hand over his face he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Chloe was pregnant!

"So this is the reason you just vanished of the face of the earth is it." The quick feeling of relief that she was alive faded and Oliver was full of resentment and anger, fuelled more by the adrenaline and alcohol running threw his veins.

"Claire what is he talking about?" Bruce asked confused looking back and forth between the two of them.

Chloe couldn't answer, she just wanted to turn and run but she knew that was no longer an option. She couldn't run forever and now she needed to face up to Oliver and her future.

"Her name isn't Claire, its Chloe as in MY Chloe." Oliver stepped closer towards her. "5 months I looked for you, do you have an idea what I've been going through? I thought you were dead." He almost spat out.

"What you've been going through?" Chloe finally snapped back. "What about me Oliver? How do you think I felt leaving everything behind like that?"

"I don't Chloe and that's my point you never gave me the chance too. You didn't explain anything you just took off."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lex had been observing the argument from a far. He had assumed it was just Oliver having a drunken scuffle at first but walking towards the group, he had been shocked to see Chloe too.

'This could be interesting' he thought. "Maybe I should just go and say hello." he smirked. This was going to be priceless and he just couldn't help himself.

Walking up to Chloe, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, well, well. This is a surprise. Got over your little disappearing act I see."

Turning around to see who had interrupted Chloe's face fell. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again!!?" She spat angrily, snatching her arm away.

"Chloe, I never meant any harm just greeting an old friend."

Oliver, who had drank to much alcohol to deal with what was going on around him, felt his blood boil at Lex's audacity to actually approach and touch Chloe. As if in auto pilot, he stepped in between her and Lex and punched him squarely on the nose.

Grabbing Chloe by the arm and leaving a bloody Lex behind him he marched off. Chloe tried desperately to pull her arm out of Ollie's grip, "Stop!" she demanded.

Oliver turned and looked at her "I think we need to talk away from prying eyes don't you?"

Chloe bit her lip but nodded her acceptance.

They continued heading towards the door on the far side of the room, Bruce was behind them still confused and demanding some answers so Ollie let him in before shutting the door.

"Can some one please explain what the hell is going on and what does Lex Luthor have to do with it all?" Bruce asked as Ollie sat down in one of the dining chairs that were scattered around the room.

Bruce looked at Chloe, "Is it true?"

Chloe nodded her head trying desperately to find her voice to answer him.

"I was dating Ollie but then I found out I was pregnant." Chloe said slowly resting her hands on her bump. "I panicked. It was a fairly new relationship and I didn't want Oliver to feel trapped. I knew my friends and family would be disappointed in me so..." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"So she took off!" Oliver snapped. "Played me and her friends against one another and just vanished into thin air. No note, no explanation, nothing. Clark and Lois have been in pieces by the way, in case you were wondering."

"Of course I have. I missed you guys so much Ollie, but I was scared. I didn't know what to do."

"So you decided the best thing to do was to leave. You should have come to me and given me a chance. For Christ sake Chloe you're carrying my child. I had a right to know at least. Did you really think I would push you away, that I wouldn't want our child?"

There was an awkward silence as Chloe tried to calm herself.

"Well did you?" he demanded.

She really didn't have the energy to fight. She just needed to make Oliver understand why she did what she did. But he was too drunk to reason with and they had both been unprepared for this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Slowly the missing pieces of the puzzle became clear to Bruce and he was amazed he hadn't figured it out earlier. Even though they were fighting and emotions were raw, it was clear how much Ollie and Chloe fitted together. They were clearly in love and at that moment Bruce knew this wasn't his fight anymore. The only thing he didn't understand was how Lex was involved in this mess.

"And Lex…?" Bruce asked. "How is he involved in all of this?"

"I met Chloe when I was the Green Arrow." Ollie replied. "She was investigating a case at a warehouse. It was one of Lex's schemes and when he found out she knew the Green Arrow he took her hostage."

"He wanted me to reveal the Green Arrow's identity and when I refused Lex..."

Chloe couldn't say it. She broke down and her head filled with flashbacks from those few days.

"Lex hit her, tortured her, hid her behind a wall in the mansion and tried to force himself on her."

"And you didn't kill him." Bruce couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

"Oh I came close believe me. I just couldn't believe he had the nerve to even come near Chloe tonight let alone touch her."

Ollie ran his hand over his still bright red knuckles.

"Well I think Lex and I need to have a little chat." Bruce headed towards the door. "You two need some privacy."

"Bruce wait," Chloe walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you and I just want to thank you for everything you have done. I love you like a brother and I want you in my life but I understand if you don't want to ever see me again."

Bruce kissed her forehead and whispered "Don't worry you won't get rid of me that easily." He then disappeared out of the door in pursuit of Lex.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bruce was appalled and furious when he left Ollie and Chloe. He had no idea that Lex had got this bad he knew he had serious faults but it would seem he had definitely crossed over to the dark side from what Ollie had told him.

Seeing Lex holding his bloody nose and his vapid brunette fussing over him just pushed Bruce over the edge he was desperately trying to cling on to.

He headed straight for Lex and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pushed him up against the wall.

"You sick son of a bitch, is that how you get your kicks these days by forcing yourself on women," he snarled. "It would seem you really are following in your father's footsteps huh Lex?"

"I don't know what Ollie has told you but…"

"Don't you dare try to deny it Lex I can tell its all true from the petrified look on Chloe's face and the smug one you are trying to maintain," Bruce looked over at one of his security guards and called him over.

He let go of Lex and began straightening his jacket and said in a quiet tone, "You're a real low life do you know that Lex? This nice gentleman here is going to throw you out like the scum that you are. And if I ever, EVER hear that you have gone near Ms Sullivan again I will personally see to it that you suffer and you will learn the true meaning of the word torture!"

The security guard grabbed Lex by the arm and escorted him out of the building.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chloe took a deep breath as she turned back around to face Oliver who was now pacing the room.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "How would Lois have taken the news to find out I was pregnant Ollie. She is like a sister to me I was afraid she would never talk to me again."

Oliver didn't care what Lois would have thought they would have dealt with it. "So it's definitely mine?" Ollie snapped. He knew he was lashing out but he couldn't help it.

Chloe could not believe what he had just said.

"Ollie please let's not do this. Of course the baby's yours." She walked over to him and placed her hands on his arms.

Oliver couldn't look at her he was so angry with her, "And all this time you were here with Bruce." Oliver laughed to himself.

"No not with Bruce. My friend Susan lives here, I bumped into Bruce one day in a coffee house."

"That was convenient for you."

Chloe took a step back away from him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Well, come off it Tink. Bruce was smitten with you, he was willing to take our child on as his own and you seriously expect me to think you didn't lead him on."

"But I didn't." Chloe cried "It wasn't like that."

"Oh come on you deliberately played hard to get didn't you Chloe, make sure you reeled him in properly this time. You must have this seducing down to a fine art Tink first me and now Bruce who's next AC? I could give him a call let you get a head start."

Chloe's temper snapped and with raging hormones she slapped Ollie clean across the face.

Ollie stood stunned for a brief second, his hand running across his now tingling cheek.

"You know what, Bruce is welcome to you!" He spat out before leaving the room and a sobbing Chloe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bruce saw Ollie come storming out of the room and knew things had not gone well. As he approached Ollie who was heading for his jacket he asked him "well?"

"What happened?" He asked following Ollie as he got his jacket from the back of the bar stool where he had previously been sitting.

"She's all yours!" He spat throwing his jacket over his arm and heading out the door.

Bruce was disappointed in his friend he knew he had been drinking and he knew Oliver could be pig headed sometimes, but still Bruce had expected him to face up to his responsibilities and handle things a little better with Chloe.

Heading towards the other room Chloe emerged before he got there her face was all red and puffy from all the crying. She looked up at Bruce and began crying again he pulled her into a much needed hug and told her that things would work out.

"I don't think so Bruce he said some pretty terrible things and then…" she began choking a little on her own tears. "And then…then I slapped him."

"Alright," he soothed. "I think it's time we got you home I will ring my driver and he will take you home ok?"

Chloe managed to nod through her tears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Settled in the back of the Limo Chloe started going over everything that happened this evening. Hardly believing how things had turned out and feeling gutted that it had gone so bad with Ollie. But then could she blame him after the way she had left with no explanation as to why or where. And what was all that about seducing Bruce she had hoped Ollie knew her better than that. Chloe kept turning things over in her mind she knew she had hurt Ollie but he had certainly hurt her tonight with some of the things he had said.

Maybe he didn't want her or the baby? Maybe she had killed the love he had for her with the way she had left without a word? Part of her wanted to go home cry and lick her wounds but the other part wanted to go to Ollie and demand they sort this out if only for the sake of the baby.

Suddenly it struck her the one thing she had not said and it should have been the first thing that left her lips.

Lowering the glass in the back of the Limo she asked the driver to turn the car around and take her to the Westbury Mayfair Hotel. If Ollie was staying in Gotham that's where he would be she was sure of it. Chloe needed to see him, she needed to tell him she was sorry and most importantly that she loved him more than anything else in the world.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:- We do seem to be on a roll with updates at the moment and a lot of that is down to you guys and the fantastic reviews you leave us it really helps us. So please enjoy this and leave us some feedback thank you xx**

**Chapter 22**

**Westbury Mayfair Hotel **

Ollie fumbled threw his jacket pocket for his key card and eventually stumbled threw the door to his suite.

Throwing his jacket onto the bed, he made his way straight to the mini bar and pored himself another scotch.

He raised the glass to his lips and changed his mind. That was half the reason tonight had ended so badly with Chloe, he had drunk so much to numb his feelings he had forgotten what they actually were in the first place.

He had been in complete shock at finding out that the woman Bruce was in love with, was actually the same woman he was in love with.

He should have just told her how relieved he was to see her and how much he loved her. That was what he really wanted to say, but finding out he was going to be a father had totally thrown Ollie off guard and he had become narrow minded and arrogant. The exact reaction that Chloe had ran away from in the first place. He had acted like a complete jerk towards her. Ollie had got of lightly with just receiving a slap!

Standing at the window Ollie looked down at the still busy street below.

Ollie knew he had said some pretty terrible things and what made it worse was he had not meant any of it. He had wanted to hurt her and that's exactly what he did. Hell he would be surprised if she ever talked to him again.

Oliver was clutching the glass so tightly; he was surprised that it had not crushed in his hand.

He had screwed up this time and unless he did something about it soon, Chloe and his child were going to pass him by and be gone for good. He had already lost her once did he really want to go through that again.

Ollie also knew what it was like growing up without his parents around, could he make his own child suffer the same fate. He was sure Chloe would do her best but she couldn't provide the child with the same stability as they could together.

This was his chance of a real family, and he had completely blown it. Ollie threw his glass against the wall in anger with himself and all the things he had said to Chloe. It shattered into lots of little pieces kind of like how he saw his life at the moment.

But it didn't have to be that way, he could change things. There was still time, he could make things right and get everything he had ever wanted.

Calling his driver and grabbing his keys once again he headed back to the party in the hope Chloe was still there.

oooooooooooo

**Half an hour later**

"Hello Miss welcome to the Westbury Mayfair how may I assist you this evening?"

"I'm visiting Mr. Queen I understand that hotel policy states all guests have to be announced." Chloe smiled confidently.

"Certainly Miss………?" He reached for the phone.

"Miss Sullivan"

Chloe leaned over the reception desk slightly so she could see the attendant punch in the extension number. Room 6-5-7.

"I'm sorry Miss Sullivan, it would seem Mr. Queen is unavailable at the moment, I could take a message for you or you're welcome to wait in the bar."

"I'll wait thank you." Chloe made her way towards the bar and once she was certain the reception attendant was no longer watching her she changed direction and headed straight for the elevator.

Chloe looked up and down the length of the corridor before removing one of her hair pins and fiddling with the lock on the door of room 657.

"Come on Chloe, you can do this." She told herself trying to relax her shaking hands. It had not been that long since she had done this. Chloe knew it had to be her nerves making her hands shake.

Chloe felt sick to her stomach she was scared to death that Ollie would reject her like he had earlier. She was also worried that no matter how many times she told herself, that Ollie was going to have to grovel to get her back. There was this part of her that wanted to do anything to keep him in her life and that scared the living hell out of her.

Chloe had never ever felt this strongly for someone, before it had always been easier to not let people in keep them at a distance. Always protecting her heart that way if people let her down or disappointed her it wouldn't matter…it didn't matter.

The lock eventually prized open and she cautiously opened the door, taking a deep breath and stepped inside.

The light was left on but there was no one home.

"Ollie." She called making her way around the spacious suite.

No answer.

She reached out for the jacket that had been left on the foot of the bed. Picking it up, Chloe couldn't help but hold the soft fabric to her face and inhale the scent of it. God, how she had missed that smell, the expensive aftershave mixed with the sweet smell that was distinctly Ollie.

So she definitely had the right room, he just was not home yet.

"I guess we wait." She spoke out loud, settling on the bed and running her hand over her bump.

ooooooooooooo

**Bruce****'****s Party**

Ollie made his way into the main hall and looked around. Majority of the guests had already left and the room looked pretty deserted compared to how he remembered it less that an hour ago.

"Ollie what are you doing back here, I thought you left already?" He spun around to find Bruce approaching him.

"I was looking for Chloe." Ollie said honestly. "I was an arrogant idiot and I realize that now. I lost her once already Bruce and I can't go through that again."

"You should of thought of that earlier before your drunken mouth spouted off some pretty nasty comments my friend. Chloe deserves better."

"What and you think that's you?" Ollie spat.

"No, actually after seeing the way her eye's lit up when she saw you, I realized I wasn't even a contender for her love in the first place. Ollie I was disappointed in you as a friend. This." He gestured to Ollie. "Isn't you and if you love Chloe half as much as you claim you do, you would have at least given her the opportunity to explain before you shot her down."

"I freaked out Bruce, she's pregnant with my child."

"And you acted the exact way she thought you would. Can't you see that?"

"Look I don't want to fight Bruce. I know I messed up and I'm sorry but do you know where she is so I can fix this or not?"

"I had a driver take her home"

"Which is…?" Ollie pleaded but Bruce remained silent as if he was battling with himself inside.

"Bruce please"

"If I tell you, promise me you're not going to go around there and kick off. Chloe has been through enough tonight and she doesn't need anymore stress Ollie."

"I swear Bruce, I just want her back. I need to tell her I'm sorry and that…" He paused. "I love her."

Walking away Bruce called over his shoulder. "You had better Ollie, or someone else will only be too willing to step into your shoes and pick up the pieces."

oooooooooo

**Chloe and Susan****'****s apartment. **

"Just when it was getting good," Susan complained being dragged away from the television by a knock on the door.

She looked at the clock, Susan wasn't expecting anybody and it was still early for Chloe to be home from Bruce's.

"Hi I'm really sorry to disturb you, Is Chloe here?" The handsome stranger asked. He was well dressed but looked slightly worse for wear.

"I'm sorry there is no one here by that name." She replied cautiously

"I know she goes by the name of Claire Winchester too. Please it's really important I speak with her, Bruce gave me this address. "

"And you are…?" Susan asked opening the door a little wider.

"Oliver Queen."

"So you're Oliver. Well, it took you long enough." Susan stood aside. "You better come in but Chloe is not home yet."

"What do you mean isn't home yet. Bruce sent her home an hour ago."

"Well she is not here."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"Might have gone? What happened tonight?" Susan was growing concerned.

ooooooooooooooooo

After an hour waiting at Chloe's apartment, she still wasn't home.

Oliver had spent most of that hour listening to Susan tell him off and how her best friend deserved better.

"I have listened to Chloe cry herself to sleep every night for the best part of five months, I have been there for every doctor's appointment and scan hoping that you would turn up and take her home. She is my best friend and for some stupid reason that isn't clear to me now, she loves you. Not once has Chloe even thought about Bruce in a romantic way."

"To be fair Chloe was the one that ran out on me, and I did look for her I even hired a private detective but I didn't find her because she didn't want to be found. I might have royally screwed up this evening with her which I certainly deserve yelling at for but as for the stuff before I would appreciate it if you would keep your comments to yourself."

Susan didn't know what to say so she just nodded and tried to call Chloe again.

Susan put her cell on the counter as once again Chloe didn't answer and it went straight to voicemail.

There was an awkward silence.

"Maybe I should go. Please tell Chloe I called and I will be back first thing tomorrow."

"You better be ready to eat some serious humble pie Oliver, you have a lot of apologizing to do. I know Chloe maybe didn't react in the best possible way when she found out about the baby but she was scared and in a twisted way she did it because she loves you."

oooooooooooooooo

**Room 657, Westbury Mayfair Hotel. **

It had been a long night and Ollie felt devastated as he opened the door to his suite for the second time.

After leaving Susan, he had spent another hour in the car outside Chloe's apartment in the hope she would return but again he was disappointed.

Finally feeling defeated and emotionally drained, he had decided to go back to the hotel and freshen up.

He almost passed out when his gaze fell on Chloe fast asleep on the bed.

Fighting back the tears, he made his way closer to the bed.

She was a picture of beauty as she slept and he really didn't want to disturb her.

Ollie was just grateful she was safe and still in his life.

Reaching for a blanket, he pulled it over her sleeping form and couldn't resist as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Tink. I love you so much." He whispered.

"Ollie." She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Tink, I don't know where to start. I should have never said those things and I'm so sorry I wish I had a better word to say but I am and I really………….." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shhhhhhh," She sat up and scooted over on the bed. "Not tonight Ollie, I know we have a lot to discuss, but please just for tonight can you hold me." She settled against his chest and Ollie's arms wrapped tightly around her.

Ollie couldn't believe what he was hearing. She really wanted him to hold her, something that after tonight he thought he might never get the chance to do again. Oliver knew things were not a hundred percent with them, but for now until the morning it was good enough.

"Anything you want Tink." He whispered "Anything you want."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:- Here is the next chapter this one hits the adult rating ;) I hope you guys enjoy and we can't wait to read what you think, enjoy x**

**Chapter 23 **

**Room 657**

**Westbury Mayfair Hotel**

Oliver woke feeling warm and cramped but he really didn't want to move.

He could see the sunlight creeping in through the gap in the curtains they had obviously slept for a few hours.

Chloe was still fast asleep and his arm had gotten trapped under her body. If it wasn't for the pins and needles sensation Ollie would have been sure he was in a dream.

"Hi." Chloe whispered, her eyes fluttering open and meeting Ollie's gaze.

"Hi." Ollie smiled. He tenderly ran his hand down Chloe's shoulder "Is this a dream?"

"No, you're not dreaming Ollie. I'm really here."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I missed you so much."

"We still need to talk Oliver. One night doesn't change……"

Chloe shifted uncomfortably feeling the baby moving and kicking. "Ouch….Seems somebody else wants to make there presence known."

She placed her hand against the spot where the baby was kicking and sat her self up against the head board trying to ease the pressure on her back.

"Can I..." Ollie hesitated asking for Chloe's permission but he was cut off as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Here can you feel it. It started out like butterflies but it gets stronger every day."

Oliver almost missed her words, as he felt the strangest rush of emotion. It was like his hand was almost being pushed off her stomach.

He had never really understood the fascination before but now he was lost for words.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at Oliver's reaction. She watched intently as he worked his way down the bed and laid almost eye level with her bump, never taking his gaze away. Watching her skin ripple as the baby moved once again.

"That is incredible." He flashed a silly grin in Chloe's direction.

"We did that Oliver, you and me." She smiled down at him promising herself that the sappy scene playing out before her eyes wasn't going to make all there problems and issues disappear.

"Hi there," Ollie almost whispered placing his hand back on to Chloe's stomach. "I suppose your wondering what's going on and I can't say I blame you." He kept a serious tone and continued to talk to her bump.

"I suppose I should start by apologizing for being late but you see your mommy was a little silly and decided to take off without telling me about you. Now, I know that sounds crazy right but you must admit this is a scary feeling and we didn't exactly plan for your arrival. So Mommy did what she thought was best."

The baby kicked as if on cue and Chloe felt herself well up with tears.

"What was that?" Ollie lowered his ear closer as if he was listening and Chloe couldn't help but giggle but Oliver remained as serious as ever.

"No your right, If Daddy would of told her how much he loved her in the first place and how important mommy was in his life none of this would of happened in the first place. But what can I say, you're dad is a little silly too."

He stopped and waited for his imaginary response.

"Yes, you're going to have to get used to us crazy people but at least we can face Aunty Lois and Uncle Clark together. That is if mommy forgives me for being a total jerk last night."

Ollie made his way back up the bed to a crying Chloe.

"I was a jerk last night and there was no excuse for some of the things I said. I know this is going to take us awhile but I really want to make this work Tink. I want to be with you and our child. I want to be a family and I want to wake up like this every day. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Chloe couldn't believe that this moment was actually happening. She went to rub the tears from her eyes but Ollie beat her to it. Wiping them away gently with his thumb.

Staring intently into her eyes he threaded his fingers through her hair at the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, longing to taste her sweet lips which had been denied to him for so long now. The kiss deepened and he slipped his tongue inside to taste her properly. He was rewarded with a moan from Chloe who wrapped her arms around Ollie's neck to prolong the kiss.

When they finally broke apart Chloe looked up into his eyes and said "I love you too Ollie. I am so sorry for not telling you about the baby but I honestly did what I thought was for the best. I know Lois is not going to take the news well and Clark, I didn't want him disapproving of me."

Ollie was rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly before he had chance to speak Chloe continued.

"If all that wasn't bad enough the idea that you might not have wanted me and the baby, well I just freaked and ran. I feel awful now wasting all these months and I could totally understand it if you hated m…"

Chloe was cut off by Oliver's lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss, when they did break from each other Chloe went to speak and Ollie placed his finger on her lips.

"Tink I think you have said everything, I don't hate you I love you and right now all I want to do is show you how much. That is if you'll let me," he smirked.

"It's a tough job," she smiled. "But I suppose I could let you as you asked so nicely."

Chloe licked her lips and Oliver groaned and captured her lips once again. Chloe began undoing his shirt buttons wanting to remove the offending item it was getting in the way of Ollie's chest which she was dying to feel beneath her hands. Ollie stopped kissing her and gave her a hand removing it. Chloe ran her hands up his chest and gave a small shiver. Placing her hands round his neck she pulled him back down to her and they began kissing again.

Running his hands around the back of her he pulled her zipper down on her dress and helped her wriggle out of it. Chloe laid there in just her knickers, Ollie cupped her breast in his hand and bent his head down to capture her nipple with his lips. Chloe threw her head back and moaned as he ran his tongue over it.

"They are even bigger than I remembered," he chuckled.

"Yeah they have gotten bigger with the pregnancy," she laughed.

Ollie began giving the other breast the same treatment this time placing his hand inside her knickers and teasing her with his fingers. He was alternating between her breasts and occasionally caressing her neck.

Oliver could feel how wet she was for him already, standing up he undid his pants and removed his boxers. Chloe could clearly see he was as turned on as she was. Putting his hands underneath her Ollie removed her knickers.

Getting back on the bed Chloe reached for his hardness wanting to touch him as he had her. Moving her hand up and down getting into a good rhythm Oliver bit his lip and placed his hand over hers to stop her.

"Carry on like that Tink and this will be over before it starts, I want to feel you around me, make you cum with me." He groaned.

Chloe took the hint and rolled over on her side facing away from him. Ollie not sure what she was doing asked, "Tink have I upset you?"

"No, of course not this is just the best position to make love Ollie if you come up behind me. It puts no pressure on my stomach and it doesn't get in the way." She laughed.

"Never made love to a pregnant woman before I was wondering how we were going to do this," he smiled.

Chloe snuggled back towards him and with that he shifted up behind her and gently raised her leg before entering her.

Chloe gasped in pleasure biting on her lip and Ollie began thrusting. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "God you feel so good Tink, I never thought I would feel you again."

His hand was gently squeezing her breast and twirling her nipple between his fingers.

They both whispered how much they missed each other and how they never wanted to be a part again…EVER!

Ollie's thrusting had increased and he knew he was getting close he wouldn't cum though until Chloe had. Moving his hand down to where they were joined Ollie began rubbing circles on her clit and whispering in her ear telling her he wanted her to cum he wanted to feel her release.

Chloe could feel her release building she was almost there. Ollie decided at that point to gentle suck on her neck and between that and the way he was caressing her clit Chloe's orgasm tore through her body. The room darkened as her eyes dazed, her body jerking, shuddering as the explosion rocked her within, repeating Ollie's name over and over.

Ollie felt her muscles tightening around him and it sent him in to his own release as he buried himself one last time inside her, feeling himself explode. Pressed against her gasping for breath, and realizing each gasp came out as her name.

"I love you Oliver," she murmured nestling back against him.

"I love you too Tink with all my heart." Ollie reached down to pull the sheet up around them. Curled up in each others arm they fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Later that day **

**Susan****'****s apartment**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Susan asked as she helped Chloe fold some clothes into her case.

Chloe smiled and it was clear to Susan she didn't need to answer the question.

Seeing Chloe today with Oliver, it was like she was another person. She was glowing and looked radiant as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"More than anything in the world," She smiled happily.

"I'm so pleased things are working out Chloe but I'm really going to miss having you around."

"I'm going to miss you too Susan, you have been so good to me these last few months I have no clue how I'd of gotten through with out you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

She pulled Chloe into a hug as the door bell rang.

"That will be Bruce." She smiled "Oliver can you get that." Chloe called into the spare room.

"Bruce! Bruce Wayne is coming here." Susan sighed.

"He wanted to say good bye and besides I thought it would be a good opportunity to introduce you two properly. Just because we're going back to Metropolis it doesn't mean we're going for good." Chloe closed the case and Susan lifted it to the floor. "You're still going to be involved in this little ones life. That goes for both of you."

"Hey." Chloe met Bruce in the lounge and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry about everything Bruce, you have been so good to me and I lied to you. Let alone ruining your birthday party."

"I should be mad shouldn't I," he chuckled. "But I'm not so don't you worry about little old me." He smiled "I'm just pleased you're happy."

"I am Bruce, really I am." Grabbing Susan and pulling her towards her so they were both facing Bruce. "Now do you remember my friend Susan?" Chloe pulled away and introduced the pair.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**An hour later **

Holding up a pair of booties, "I can't believe that something so small." Bruce began as he helped Oliver pack up the final box of baby clothes Chloe had been gathering together.

The girls were in the kitchen fixing refreshments.

"Do not even go there my friend; this time yesterday I thought I was never going to see Tink again. I was ready to call off the Private investigator and go home alone. Now look at me, I'm going to be a father and those little shoes in your hand, scares the living hell right out of me."

"You're going to be fine Oliver. You and Chloe are decent people. This baby is going to be the making of you. Besides this baby is going to have some amazing Uncles you know."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh and they continued packing.

"Anyway, I have been meaning to ask why do you call Chloe Tink?"

Oliver was a little surprised and he couldn't suppress a small smile. Not that he ever doubted Chloe or Bruce.

"She has a tattoo on the small of her back of a purple fairy and when we first met she was fixing her shoes and I saw it. I wasn't supposed to know her real name so I used Tink and it just kind of stuck. So…" Ollie began changing the subject. "Enough about Tink, lets talk about Susan?" He winked.

"What about her?" Bruce looked away nervously.

"Oh come on Bruce, I saw the way you looked at her today. You should ask her out on a date. Chloe would love it if you two got to know one another better."

"So not only does she break my heart but she plans to fix it too." Bruce smiled. "That girl of yours is incredible."

Chloe waved out of the Limo window as Bruce and Susan began to disappear into the distance.

Turning around she was startled as Ollie pulled her closer against him in the seat and she snuggled against his chest.

"Are you ready to go home?" He whispered.

"To be with you, yes," She kissed him "But to face Lois and Clark, no."

"I was thinking about that maybe we should call Lois. So it's not a total shock."

"I can't tell her over the phone, Ollie."

"Well maybe not everything just that you're alive and well and that I'm bringing you home. As for Clark, I think we should just wait until we get to Smallville."

"I think you're right." Chloe smiled.

"Good, well let's get this over and done with." Ollie picked up his cell phone. "Then I can look forward to the journey home with you all to myself." He almost growled at her, it made Chloe feel weak at the knees, she could hardly wait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Smallville**

To say Lois was cross and confused was an understatement.

She had just hung up from the call she had been waiting for the last five months.

Ollie had found Chloe, safe and well in Gotham and they were on there way home.

He had not gone into detail and said they would be in touch soon.

Part of her was relieved, of course she was but she felt let down by Chloe. They usually talked about everything and the one thing Lois didn't understand was why Chloe had gone without saying a word to her.

Knowing Chloe was safe and had been in Gotham all this time confirmed that Chloe had left on her own terms and she had not been forced into anything and for Lois that was a tough thing to swallow.

They were family for god's sake; they were supposed to support one another.

What was so bad Chloe felt the need to run away? What couldn't they talk about?

It was one of the many answers Lois was looking forward to hearing when her cousin got home.

**T.B.C**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:- Ok Guys here is the next chapter...finally I hear you cry lol!!!! We are sorry it has been forever since we last updated this story RL got in the way as usual. We hope you enjoy this so please read and review as always we love to hear what you think. xx  
**

**Chapter 24 **

The drive to Smallville had been quiet and surreal.

Chloe and Ollie had simply held each other close and enjoyed the fact they were together.

Chloe had requested to drive straight through Metropolis, Ollie was happy to wait but she really wanted to get the awkward conversations with Lois and Clark out of the way.

Then she would be able to settle with Oliver in Metropolis, work through there issues and look forward to the birth of there child. She really hoped that Clark and Lois would understand, they were her family after all and she really hoped they would play a strong part in her baby's future.

The car finally pulled up outside of the Kent farm.

Chloe took a deep breath and placed her hand on the handle of the car door.

"It's time to get this over and done with." She sighed.

Ollie reached over and covered her hand with his.

"Hang on Tink, are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

"No Ollie, I appreciate the support but this is something I would prefer to do on my own." She looked at him pleadingly.

Ollie didn't like it at all but he would respect her wishes.

"Ok but if you need me I am going to be waiting right here, any sign of yelling and I won't hesitate to interfere."

Ollie leaned over and captured her lips with his own much to Chloe's delight, he pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. Ollie had to break the kiss before he was unable to. "I think you better go before I change my mind," he growled.

Chloe laughed, "There will be plenty more of that later I promise." Getting out of the limo she winked at him and shut the door heading over to the porch. Taking another deep breath Chloe Knocked on the door and waited patiently for Clark to answer.

He appeared Moments later stuffing his face with one of his mom's famous chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh my god Chloe I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, dropping the cookie in shock and pulling her into a tight hug.

Clark couldn't believe his eyes, It felt so good just to see her alive and well.

Pushing her away from him he looks at her, "Where on earth have you been I have been so worried." Clark pulled Chloe back to him and was practically squeezing the life out of her. That's when he realized that he couldn't get as close to Chloe as he normally could.

Moving her away again he glanced down and saw the reason why, running his hand through his hair and his eyes going wide, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"You're PREGNANT!!" he bellowed. Clark was stunned completely and was speechless waiting for Chloe's response.

"Well DUH!!! How about we go and sit down and I can explain?" Chloe led the way over to the sofa hoping Clark would follow.

He did and sat down right next to her afraid to let her out of his sight in case she disappeared again.

"Does Oliver know you are pregnant?"

"He does now…" Clark cut her off.

"Is that why you left because you were pregnant? Chloe I love you, you know that right? Nothing you could do would make me turn my back on you. We are best friends remember through thick and thin I will be there for you, just like you have been there for me all those times." Clark reached for her hand.

Chloe couldn't help it and burst in to tears he was being so sincere and made her feel very foolish for not trusting in him in the first place.

Seeing her cry broke Clark's heart and he pulled her in for a hug, which she gladly accepted and hugged him back. Getting comfortable in his arms and nestling her head into his chest.

They sat there for a few minutes just enjoying the comfort of one another before Chloe wiped her eyes and pulled away to look at him.

"Clark I was so worried that you would be disappointed in me and I couldn't bear it. Also I was worried it would cause issues with you and Oliver, especially if he had not wanted this pregnancy."

Clark frowned at that and was about to say something but Chloe interrupted him, "Oh no don't think like that, he is very, very happy about this baby."

Clark smiled "And so he should be. So are you, back to stay…?"

"Absolutely I am going to be moving in to Ollie's apartment in Metropolis." Chloe replied.

"That is the best news I have had in months, just promise me one thing ok?"

Chloe nodded "Anything."

"Never run off again and if you need some time away stay here or at least tell me where you are. I don't think I could handle that again or Lois for that matter she has been going crazy. She is going to be so pleased to see you."

Chloe had her doubts about that. "You really think she is going to be alright about… I mean with me and Ollie expecting a baby. I don't want her to feel I would stab her in the back because it wasn't like that." Chloe stood up and began pacing the room.

"Chloe she is your cousin you know her better than I do and even if she is angry or upset I am sure it won't last. You two have always been so close and she will make a fantastic aunt we both know that." He stood up and walked to her to halt her pacing before she walked a hole in the rug.

Throwing her hands in the air "This is such a mess I know running away probably wasn't the best thing to do, but I have had nightmares about telling Lois and each time it gets worse and worse. But your right Clark we are close and no matter the out come I at least owe her this much, I mean to tell her face to face and explain why I did what I did." Chloe walked to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Clark."

"You're welcome," he beamed.

Chloe took Clark's hand "Come on we had better go outside and see Ollie before he comes barging in to check on us."

With that they walked out together heading towards the limo. When Ollie saw them approaching he opened the door and got out to greet them.

"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked cautiously.

Clark replied with a smile on his face "It is now I have my best friend back."

Chloe walked up to Ollie and gave him a kiss "I feel so much better now."

"Good I am glad, I called Lois and told her we would be over shortly. You sure you're up to it Tink?"

The idea of facing Lois turned her stomach and made it feel all knotted up but she knew she would always feel that way until she had sorted it with Lois. "Yes it's now or never I think and never isn't really an option is it. So the quicker we get there the quicker we can sort this out."

"As long as you are sure?" he answered.

"Yes I am, I will call you later Clark and let you know how I get on alright."

Clark replied "You had better."

Ollie helped Chloe in to the limo and then turned back to Clark holding out his hand Clark shook it.

"Oh one other thing Ollie..."

"What's that?" he answered.

"If you screw this up with Chloe I WILL break your neck," he smirked.

"Not possible but I got the message loud and clear Boy Scout," he winked. "I love her too much to screw up." Getting in the car he waved goodbye as they headed in to town towards the Talon.

oooooooooooooooo

Chloe felt physically sick as she took Ollie's hand and they made there way up the Talon steps to the apartment above.

"It's going to be ok Tink, I'm right here beside you." He kissed her hand and knocked on the door.

"It's open." A rather annoyed sounding Lois replied.

Oliver rolled his eyes and the pair stepped inside.

Lois, who was settled on the sofa, turned around and couldn't hold back the sarcastic laugh that escaped her lips as her gaze settled on Chloe's baby bump.

"And all at once everything makes perfect sense." She climbed to her feet. "You're pregnant!"

Chloe looked at her feet, one hand instinctively settling on her stomach and the other hand gripped Ollie's even tighter.

"Lois I don't know what to say to make things right. I know that this is complicated and I messed up but I at least need to explain."

"Explain what?" Lois spat. "The fact that you two were clearly sleeping together before Ollie and I split up or maybe explain why you could not pick up a cell phone or a computer to drop me a line and let me know you were still alive. For crying out loud Chloe I thought you were dead, we all did." The rant continued and Ollie, who was getting a head ache, couldn't make out half the things she was shouting about.

When Lois finally stopped for air Chloe began her defense calmly.

"I'm sorry ok, I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone and I did not want to disappoint you. I thought it would just be better for me to disappear. I knew it was going to take a while to get you to be ok with me and Ollie. Let alone throwing a baby into the mix. I did not plan to fall in Love with Oliver it just happened."

"So I'm supposed to just sit back and watch you play happy families am I? You knew how I felt about Oliver. How could you do that to me Chloe? You're supposed to be my family." Lois broke down in tears on the sofa.

Chloe released Oliver's hand and settled beside Lois. She instinctively ran her hand over her shoulders to comfort her.

"It wasn't like that at all Lois, it was out of our control." Ollie really had to bite his tongue.

He had wanted to be there as support for Chloe and really didn't want to jump in on the conversation, Chloe had known what she had wanted to say but Lois was beginning to upset him. Seeing her in the state she was in made him feel terrible.

He knew he was wrong going after Chloe whilst still being in a relationship with her cousin. But if Lois had been honest with herself there relationship had been coming to an end anyway and turning it around on Chloe like that was unfair.

"I don't want to hear it." Lois snapped Pushing Chloe's arm away.

Seeing the look of hurt on Chloe's face Ollie finally stepped in.

"Lois we could go around in circles all night and to be honest I don't think Chloe is up to it. If any one is in the wrong here it's me. We both know our relationship was practically over when I met Chloe and what's happened has happened. All I can do is apologize, but at the end of the day this is about moving on and rebuilding your friendship with Chloe. We want you to be in our child's life because you're going to make a great aunt but if you're not ready to move on and be able to do that, we understand."

An awkward silence filled the room.

Chloe struggled to fight back tears, she hated seeing Lois so upset and hurting her was the last thing she had wanted to do.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. Chloe I'm glad your home and I missed you terribly but I can't just play along with this and pretend to be happy. I need time to think it over and get my head straight. Even if you didn't mean it to happen, I still feel hurt and I can't just forgive and forget that easily."

Chloe could feel the tears at the back of her eyes. "That's ok Lois, I understand. I might not like it but I can accept it. I love you, you're my family and I am so sorry."

Lois nodded solemnly and watched as Chloe and Oliver walked out of her apartment.

Chloe turned back at the door to look at Lois one last time, the tears now falling down her cheeks. "I really am so, so sorry Lois I just hope one day you can forgive me."

Ollie put his arm around her and they walked out together, neither of them noticed that Lois too was now crying something she rarely ever did.

**T.B.C**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:- Happy New Year everybody we are really sorry for the lack of updates RL got in the way as usual. Plus with three kids Christmas is always a hectic time. We hope we still have some readers out there, I see we have had a few new people add this to their alerts. Don't be shy let us know what you thought. Once again thank you for sticking with us we really do appreciate it as reviews make this all the more worth while. Enjoy and more soon :)  
**

**Chapter 25 **

It had been three weeks since she had moved in with Ollie and apart from the Lois situation Chloe couldn't be happier. Lois was still not talking to her. Chloe had tried a few times but she either didn't answer the phone or if she did when she realized it was Chloe she hung up.

Chloe would try to act like it was ok but Ollie knew that she was hiding her true feelings. Deep down she was gutted and had hoped that Lois given time would at least talk to her which would have hopefully lead to them being reconciled.

Meeting the Justice League had taken her mind of the situation with Lois. She already knew the guys from when Clark had meet with them, but she had no idea what Ollie and the guys had been up to while she was away. So catching up and finding out Clark's code name was Boy Scout, had given her a good giggle.

They had gone on a mission the night before and Chloe had manned the intercoms and the computer. Which had earned herself her own code name she was Watch Tower she had no costume but hey for one there is no way she would get in one at the moment and it wasn't like she needed to be in disguise sat indoors at the Clock Tower.

She remembered finding the image of Clark in his flannel shirt and jeans slightly odd, as he had stood with the guys from the league in there flashy disguises. Clark had refused to wear the outfit that Ollie had designed as he still wasn't sure he actually wanted to join the league full time.

"What's so funny?" The sound of Oliver's voice filled the kitchen and shook her from her thoughts.

"Oh nothing just day dreaming. What are you doing up anyway I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." She turned around to be greeted by the warm embrace of Oliver's arms and he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Tink, it should be you who is still in bed. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I am taking it easy, I'm just so bored and I'm not going to sit on my backside for the next 5 weeks until the baby arrives."

Chloe moved the coffee pot to the table as Oliver picked up the tray of pancakes, Captain Crunch and fruit salad.

There was a sudden gust of air and Chloe was startled to find Bart sat at the table already tucking into the pancakes.

"Morning Chloelicious, breakfast looks fantastic just like you." He mumbled filling his mouth with another fork full of pancake and then turning to Ollie. "Are you still here boss? I thought you would have been long gone by now."

"Gone?" Chloe frowned.

"Just for a few days, I will be back before you know it." Oliver gave Bart a stern frown before trying to reassure Chloe.

"So it's just you and me babe." Bart smiled at Chloe.

"And the rest of the JL will be sticking around to make sure everything is ok."

"I don't need baby sitting Oliver."

"No but Bart does." He smiled before quickly draining a cup of coffee.

"Right, As much as I don't want to I had better make a move. I'll call you tonight Tink." He pulled her in for a kiss goodbye and placed a hand on her bump. "Be good for your mum, while I'm away."

"Enough with the sappy, we're going to be fine aren't we Chloelicious." Bart appeared by her side.

"We will be if you promise to stop calling me that." Chloe sighed and as if on cue Clark, AC and Victor appeared from the elevator.

"Told you we would make it back in time for breakfast." AC turned to Victor smiled and made his way to the table.

"Morning Chloe, You still here Oliver, I thought you'd of left by now." He tucked into the pancakes as he spoke.

"Ok, ok I'm going. Talk about being kicked out of your own home." Ollie smiled and kissed Chloe again. "I'll call you." He promised as he headed towards the elevator and out of sight.

* * *

The following morning

Chloe climbed in to the empty bed snuggling against Oliver's pillow. It sounded strange but she really struggled to sleep when Oliver wasn't beside her.

He had called at least 10 times yesterday to make sure everything was ok and to check Bart was behaving himself.

She had reassured Oliver, that Bart was harmless. Although Chloe couldn't believe he was still flirting with her now she was with Oliver and the size of a house.

Chloe couldn't help but smile as she recalled Bart telling her that if it didn't work out with the boss man he was more than capable of filling Oliver's shoes.

Climbing out of bed, Chloe opened the door and wondered into the spare bedroom that was to become the baby's nursery.

Oliver had gone as far as clearing the room out but that was it, he really wasn't in to decorating and was insisting on calling in the professionals.

Chloe wanted to do it herself, she thought it could be fun and she didn't want it to be clinically correct she wanted it to be individual and unique not just another room painted by a stranger.

As if he was reading her mind, the caller id on her cell flashed.

"Morning Babe," She smiled.

"Hey Tink, how are you?"

"I'm good Oliver. Just thinking about starting the work on the nursery." She closed the door and made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"I thought we had agreed to get somebody in to do it."

"No you had suggested it but I never agreed to anything. I think I want us to do it."

"Well, wait until I get home. I don't want you over stretching and over doing it."

Chloe rolled her eyes as Ollie continued his over protective speech.

"The guys are here, they can help." She interrupted. "I've already made my mind up about this Oliver."

The line went quiet until she finally heard Oliver sigh in defeat.

"Fine, Just promise me you won't go climbing any ladders and there is a credit card in the top draw of my desk, I was going to give it to you before I came away."

"Did I mention how much I loved you?" She smiled in delight walking into the surprisingly empty kitchen.

"All the time but I love you more."

"So, do you have any special requests for the nursery?" Chloe poured herself a glass of orange juice and reached for the box of captain crunch.

"I'm sure what ever you come up with Tink will be great."

"Ok, so when are you coming home?" Chloe settled onto one of the dining chairs.

"Hopefully tomorrow."

"So fingers crossed I should have it finished by then."

"Well I should hope so if your roping in the JL."

"Cool, we'll I hate to hang up but I have some serious shopping to do."

Ollie couldn't hold back a small laugh. "Ok Tink. Have fun."

"Oh trust me Ollie." She laughed, hanging up and tucking into her breakfast.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Chloe melted on to the sofa, her feet were throbbing.

"Is that it?" Victor asked looking around at all the shopping bags and Clark appearing with yet another large box. "How big is this room Chloe?"

"Ok so maybe we got a little carried away." She laughed climbing back to her feet. "Come on let's go make a start."

"Let's fix some lunch first. There's no rush Chloe and you look exhausted." Clark placed a hand on her shoulder and eased her back down into the chair.

"Chloe I could get this done a lot quicker you know." Clark smiled as they set to work painting the walls.

"I know but I want to help." Chloe said stubbornly. "Besides it won't take us long."

They continued painting and a few minutes later, the sound of Chloe's cell phone filled the room.

Chloe gave a sigh and passed Clark the paint brush and reaching for her cell, "It's probably Oliver…"She began but smiled when she saw the caller ID. "Oh my God Susan, how are you?"

"Go sit down, catch up. I'll be fine." Clark ushered her out of the door and closed it firmly behind her.

* * *

After a good 15 minute chat, Chloe had said goodbye to Susan.

Chloe was really pleased to hear that Susan and Bruce had hit it off and had started dating. They seemed to be getting on really well and Chloe couldn't wait to see them both again. Susan had promised to visit as soon as the baby was born and Chloe was really looking forward to some female company again.

There were just some things you couldn't chat to a guy about and she had missed not having those girly chats with Lois.

"So how are you doing?" She opened the nursery door to find Clark sitting on the step ladder and the painting completed.

"Sorry Chloe, I couldn't help myself."

"It look's great Clark. Thank you." She felt herself welling up.

"Hey, you're welcome. Let's go see how the guys are doing putting the furniture together."

He pulled Chloe in for a hug and they made there way to see the others.

"I already told you, that piece doesn't go there." Ac and Bart were arguing over a half made chest of draws.

"You know what bright spark, you do it." Ac gave up and walked towards Clark and Chloe.

"I tell you, that kid just drives me crazy."

"Chloe will you sit down, I have this all under control." Ac ushered her out of the kitchen. "Your feet look really swollen, you need to rest."

"God you guys are beginning to sound like Ollie."

"We care about you Chloe, that's all." Clark appeared grabbing the border from the shopping bag.

"Victor and I have this covered and Bart can finish off the furniture."

"I'm not going to just sit and watch you guys work." Chloe protested.

"You are or we will tie you to the chair." Clark said seriously.

Chloe knew she wasn't going to win. "Fine, just for ten minutes though." She admitted defeat, kicked off her shoes and snuggled onto the sofa. "You guys are the best, thanks for everything."

"Only the best, for my Chloelicious." Bart smiled.

* * *

Ollie stepped out of the car at last.

God it felt good to be home. He had wrapped things up earlier then he expected to and had decided to head home early and surprise Tink.

He had felt a little guilty about not wanting to help with the nursery and although she would deny it, he could tell Tink was a little disappointed. Making his way into the elevator, he couldn't help but smile as the smell of home made cookies filled his senses. Stepping out of the elevator he couldn't believe his eyes.

Bart was busy fixing furniture together and AC was in the kitchen baking cookies.

"Hey boss, I didn't think you were back until tomorrow." AC called sliding the cookies onto a cooling rack.

"I thought I'd surprise Tink. Where is she?" Oliver asked wandering into the spare room and spotting Clark and Victor carefully putting the teddy bear border up.

"She's asleep." Bart nodded towards the sleeping Chloe on the sofa.

Oliver smiled and settled beside her. "Hey there sleepy," He whispered.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you and give you a hand with that nursery but it looks like you've got it all under control. You have the JL whipped I see."

Chloe smiled. "Well there is one member in particular I was saving a special job for."

"Oh really..." Oliver asked intrigued, standing to his feet so Chloe could sit up.

"Yes really. Take a seat, my feet are killing and I could do with a massage."

Ollie chuckled and slid on to the sofa. "Your wish is my command."

They kissed and he pulled her feet on to his lap and began massaging her feet.

* * *

"Hey you, I thought you were coming to bed."

It was the early hours of the morning and Ollie had found Tink sitting in one of the nursing chairs in the now completed nursery. The room had secretly become his favourite place to hide out in. The furniture was a clean crisp white with a teddy bear carved on every piece, the walls were painted in a pale green colour and there was a border that ran around the centre of the wall that tied together the theme of teddy bears nicely.

As much as Ollie loved the room, the content also scared the hell out of him. The cradle that rocked in the corner to the tiny clothes that hung in the closet and the changing table with all the different lotions and potions.

It made the baby that much more real.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you." She smiled putting the teddy bear she was cuddling down in the chair and climbing to her feet.

"Nonsense, come to bed." He reached for her hand and they made there way back into the master bedroom.

Settling back into bed, Chloe still seemed distant.

"Tink, what's on your mind?" He asked hesitantly not sure of the reaction he was going to get.

"It's just." She paused. "Part of me can't wait for the next two weeks to be over. My back is killing and I'm not feeling the swollen ankles either. But part of me had hoped…."

"That Lois would be ok with things by now."

"Well even talking to me again would be a start. I had just hoped she would want to be part of this."

"She'll come round eventually, Tink. Maybe she will realize once the baby is actually here." Ollie lazily ran his hand over Chloe's bump.

"Maybe…" Chloe sighed covering his hand with her own.

"Or if it would make you feel better maybe you could stop by the Talon, see if she is home." He sat up, propped on his elbow.

"She will probably slam the door in my face again."

"Well maybe this time she won't, but if she does you need to promise me you will come away. You don't want any added stress but I think you need to go to put your mind to rest, because tossing and turning every night isn't helping either."

"You're right, as always." She smiled her lips kissing his briefly before she snuggled down and tried to find a comfortable position.

"Roll on two weeks" She sighed.

**T.B.C**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:- Here is the next chapter we surprised ourselves how quickly we got this one out, fingers crossed it continues lol! The end is only a few chapters away, so please read and review. **

**Chapter 26**

**The Talon Apartment**

Chloe took in a deep breath and held it as she knocked on the door to Lois' apartment.

She waited nervously for a few moments but no one opened the door.

Chloe had seen Lois' car parked down stairs and the waitress at the Talon hadn't seen her leave yet either.

"Lois it's me, Chloe. Please open the door." She knocked harder. "I know you're in there."

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a sleepy looking Lois. "I suppose you had better come in."

"Thank you." Chloe made her way into the apartment, her hands resting on her lower back as she walked. She was getting more twinges than usual today but with only two weeks to go that was probably to be expected. Right now, she was just pleased Lois had opened the door.

"So what's the big emergency?" Lois asked settling at the dining table.

"No emergency, it's just..." Chloe paused and sat opposite Lois at the table. "I can't go on like this anymore Lois, I know we upset you and I understand you needed your time and space but this has gone on for too long. I don't know what else to say or do to make us right but I miss you Lois. And whether you like it or not this baby is coming in to the world and into our family."

Lois sat in silence, she hated admitting that Chloe was right and although she would never tell her, Lois missed Chloe too. She had only hurt herself more by not wanting to be involved in Chloe's pregnancy. But as usual, she had let that good old Lane pride get in the way of things.

She wasn't cross at the fact it had been Oliver. If she was honest, there relationship had been over a long time before Chloe fell pregnant and she was pleased they made each other happy.

What had upset Lois more was the way Chloe had dealt with the situation. She had lied and kept Lois in the dark when they were supposed to be best friends. They did everything together and Chloe had decided to run away rather than talk to her about it. How could Chloe think that Lois' reaction was going to be that bad it was better to run and hide?

Lois had thought Chloe knew her better than that but obviously she had been wrong. Maybe, Chloe wasn't as strong a person as Lois had thought she was.

"Are you going to just sit there wallowing in self pity like you have done for the past few months, or are we actually going to discuss this and get things back to how they used to be?" Chloe asked standing to her feet, she had cramp again.

"Things will never be like they used to be between us! You lied to me, and that's what hurts Chlo, I'm not even bothered about Ollie. I'm cross because you couldn't tell me. You're supposed to be my family Chloe and you didn't even respect me enough to tell me the truth."

"I was scared Lois, I made a mistake. How many times do you need me to say I'm sorry? You keep punishing me for one mistake."

"Punishing you? Don't you think it hurts when I see you and Ollie walking down the street or when Clark tells me he helped paint the nursery, or even seeing a group of girls laughing and joking in the Talon? I hate being like this!"

Chloe let out a small moan and grasped for the edge of table.

"Oh that's it, play the emotionally unstable pregnant lady card." Lois snapped seeing Chloe break down in tears.

"Lois Please..." Chloe sobbed.

"No, I'm not being made to feel guilty about..." Lois paused as she saw a puddle of water on her kitchen floor.

"Do you think you could ring Oliver for me? I think my water's just broke."

* * *

"Ok so towels, Hot water." Lois settled Chloe on to the sofa and began pacing the room.

"Lois, I'm not having the baby here, just calm down and call Ollie for me and he can take me to the medical centre." Chloe passed Lois her cell.

"Ok this is not going to be at all awkward." Lois prayed for Ollie to pick up but she couldn't stop the sarcastic sigh that escaped when it went to the answer phone. "Typical Oliver, never around when you want him."

"He is probably in a meeting, call it again." Chloe pleaded as another contraction took hold.

Lois held out the cell as once again it went straight to the answer machine. "Hi Oliver, this is Lois just calling to let you know Chloe's waters have broke but you are obviously too busy right now. So when you can fit it in to that hectic schedule of yours and call us back that would be great."

Chloe shook her head and couldn't believe how even in this situation Lois was still as sarcastic as ever.

"Look, let me just call you an ambulance. You should be with professionals and I'm sure Ollie will be there in no time."

"No, I can't do this alone Lois. Please?" Chloe tried to steady her breathing as she tried to remember everything she had been taught about going through Labour. She had been timing her contractions and at the moment they were at least six minutes apart and each one was getting stronger.

"Call Clark, he might be with Ollie." Chloe couldn't believe this was happening.

Lois hit dial and once again paced back and forth. She felt so helpless, seeing Chloe in pain and not being able to make it stop.

It was so typical of Oliver not being around in a time of need. She didn't even know why she was so surprised.

"It's the answer machine Chloe. I really think you should just let me call you an ambulance."

"I don't want an ambulance, I want Oliver!" Chloe snapped.

"Well, what else do you expect me to do Chloe?" Lois tried to remain calm and take hold of the situation. She might not be best friends with her cousin at the moment but she really didn't want to get in to a slanging match while she was going into labour.

"Fine, just call me an ambulance. I can tell you don't want me here; I'll be fine on my own. I can do this." Chloe struggled to her feet and made it to the door.

Oh my God! The stairs, how the hell was she going to get down the stairs?

Feeling alone and helpless, Chloe burst into floods of tears. "Damn you Oliver Queen." She cried.

"Chloe… Just hold on. The ambulance is on its way."

"Hold on! Tell the baby that, it's not like I am deliberately trying to speed this up!" Chloe hissed as another contraction hit her.

"There getting closer together."

"You don't say." She laughed sarcastically.

The next few minutes seem to last an eternity before the ambulance crew finally arrived.

Lois watched nervously as Chloe was loaded into the back of the ambulance. The relief of the gas and air was welcomed but couldn't mask the fear in Chloe's eyes.

"Miss, are you coming? We really need to get moving."

"No I don't think ..." She paused. 'Come on Lois, its Chloe. She's scared.' her conscience called seeing the look on Chloe's face. 'She's family.'

"Miss…?" The Ambulance technician asked again.

"Ok, ok." She climbed up the steps and settled into the seat opposite her cousin.

"It's going to be ok Chloe." She promised taking her hand. 'Ollie you better not miss this' she cursed feeling the ambulance pull away.

* * *

**Smallville**** Medical Center**

"Miss Sullivan, the babies' heartbeat is beginning to get erratic and things really aren't moving along as we would have liked. I think we really need to consider the option of a C-section."

They had been at the hospital for a little over an hour. The contractions had almost disappeared and there was still no sign of Oliver or Clark, despite numerous phone calls from Lois.

"I want to wait for Oliver." Chloe demanded. "Please he can't miss it." She pleaded.

"I understand Miss Sullivan but we really are beginning to run out of time and I have to advise you, delaying this any further could put the baby and even your own health at risk."

"Please just..." Chloe's head fell back and hit the pillow.

"That's it we're moving now, call theater." The Doctor called as the room became full of beeping equipment and nursing staff.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lois demanded her face draining of colour.

"Miss please? Could you just step outside and the doctor will be with you as soon as he can."

"No I want to know what is going on!" Lois refused to budge.

"Miss Sullivan's blood pressure is too high; we need to deliver the baby now."

The doctor's voice trailed away as the doors to the elevator closed and Chloe disappeared from view.

* * *

Outside of the Hospital Lois tried Oliver's phone once again.

"Come on Oliver, pick up. Please pick up."

"Tink, what's going on? I was just..."

"It's Lois, Chloe is at the hospital, and they are going to deliver the baby."

"Ok calm down Lois."

"There was sort of complications Ollie, I don't know what is going on they mentioned about her blood pressure but..."

"I'm on my way."

Ollie flipped the cell shut.

He had been staking out a series of caves with Clark and the League, which were thought to be the home of another Luthor Corp lab. It was going to take at least an hour to get to Smallville.

"Boss, what's wrong?" Bart asked seeing Ollie's expression.

"Its watch Tower, she is at Smallville Medical Center. The baby has decided it doesn't want to wait two more weeks."

"But we're at least an hour out of Smallville." AC's voice was full of concern.

"Speak for yourself." Bart laughed disappearing in a flash.

A sinking feeling came over Ollie as his eyes fell on Clark. He really had no choice he needed to be in Smallville like 5 minutes ago.

"Boy scout, I need a favour."

* * *

**Five Minutes Later at ****Smallville**** Medical Center**

"So here we are." Clark came to a stop in the corner of the medical center car park. He felt slightly out of breath, he wasn't used to carrying extra luggage when he super sped.

"Oh I'm sorry." A rather embarrassed nurse gave them a concerning look.

"Oh no it's not what it looks like really." Clark was glowing bright red as Ollie jumped from his arms and without another thought made his way to the main entrance, leaving Clark to explain.

"Who am I to judge you dear?" The middle aged lady smiled and continued on her way.

'Wait till Chloe heard about this one' Clark sighed making his way to the main entrance.

Once inside Clark didn't need to ask where Chloe was he just followed the shouting he could hear. Lois and Oliver were arguing not a good sign.

"Where the hell have you been? Just typical of you Oliver never around when you're needed." Lois fumed.

"I don't have time for this Lois I need to be with Chloe." Oliver went barging through the doors that Lois was waiting outside. Not wanting to wait another second to see what was going on.

Clark walked over to Lois placing his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there, and to his horror she just burst in to tears. Clark had never seen Lois cry before. He had no idea what to do so he just did what he would have done if it had been Chloe there crying. He pulled her into his arms and tried his best to soothe away her pain.

Oliver had found a nurse and she had informed him that Chloe and the baby were in danger and she was being prepped for an emergency caesarian. He wasn't able to go in but could wait just outside.

Oliver was completely petrified he had no idea what to expect and the word emergency didn't sit well with him at all, that meant that Chloe might die and their child. Oliver was not a religious man but it didn't stop him from praying as he paced back and forth in the corridor.

A few minutes had passed and Oliver couldn't stand it much longer that's when he heard it. The best thing in the world it was the sound of a baby crying, just then the nurse came out with a tiny white bundle in her arms.

Approaching Oliver she placed the baby in his arms.

"Congratulations Mr. Queen you have a beautiful baby girl."

**T.B.C**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Sorry in the delay for the next chapter Tara has been working long days and I have been ill I got over my cold only to get tonsillitis this week I am on antibiotics and it feels like I am swallowing razor blades. Any way there is only one more chapter to go and maybe an epilogue. Please feel free to drop us some feedback :)  
**

**Chapter 27**

"Congratulations Mr. Queen you have a beautiful baby girl."

"And Chloe…?" Ollie asked feeling like he was in a dream.

"Miss Sullivan is doing just fine." The nurse smiled.

Ollie felt a wave of relief wash over him. "When can we see her?"

"As soon as she wakes up Mr. Queen I will let you know."

"Thank you" He whispered turning his attention back to the bundle in his arms as the nurse disappeared back into the theater.

Ollie wasn't sure he could describe what he was feeling, it was something totally new.

He felt proud, overwhelmed and he was sure he was the happiest man alive but there was definitely fear thrown in there too.

It sounded so cliché but she really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was her Dad. He had to fight back the tears as that sunk in. He was her dad.

"Hey there," He whispered after a few moments of silence, just taking her in.

She had a tiny button nose and dark blue eyes.

He gently ran his fingers over her soft sweep of blonde hair. "You look so much like your Mommy." He smiled sappily and slowly made his way to the relative's room.

"I suppose you want to meet the rest of the family." He whispered.

Clark, Bart and Lois were all waiting patiently, each looking slightly concerned and nervous. Ollie couldn't believe how quiet the room was, he was sure you could have heard a pin drop.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to my daughter." He beamed pushing open the door.

"Oh my God, A girl that's fantastic." Clark got to his feet as a reluctant Oliver passed him the baby. "Congratulations Ollie, She's beautiful."

"And she's so small." Bart was grinning stupidly and Ollie watched as the pair began cooing over her.

Lois' mean while had kept her distance. "How's Chloe?" She asked.

"Good, they said we could see her as soon as she woke up." Oliver ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Well that's good news" Lois got to her feet and picked up her jacket. "I suppose I should get going, I mean I only stuck around to make sure she was ok."

"Erm Bart, do you think you could do me a favour, Chloe needs her bag?" Ollie asked trying to get some alone time with Clark and Lois.

"Sure I'm on it," He smiled. "See you later beautiful." He whispered to the baby before disappearing from the room.

"Lois please don't go, Chloe would want you to stay." Oliver began. "You should be apart of this, you are family after all."

"I don't know if I can." Lois couldn't hold back the tears.

"Look at her Lois."Clark stood in front of her with the baby. "Whatever happened in the past happened, you can't change that but right now she is the future. Lois she is a miracle, look at her, how could you not want to be apart of her life?"

Lois took a deep breath. As much as she would never admit it, Smallville was right.

"She is a bit of a looker isn't she," She giggled taking the baby from Clark.

"I think she get's it from her Mom's side." Clark smiled placing his arm around Lois' shoulder.

"Which is only a good thing right?" AC had appeared at the door. "Hey congratulations Dude." He engulfed Oliver into a manly hug as Victor shook his hand. "Let me have a closer look at this little lady." AC made his way towards Lois.

"Hey, Lois how've you been?" He smiled and caught Lois' gaze. "It's been a while right."

"You could say that fish boy." Lois quipped.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Well little lady, it's a good thing that you didn't inherit your daddies looks." AC joked as Lois passed the baby to her daddy.

Lois couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. Her beautiful baby cousin had brought four grown men to a pile of mush. They had been arguing over whose nose she had for the best part of ten minutes like four old ladies and they were totally wrapped around her little finger already.

She was also surprised to see AC, it had been over a year since he had swam out of her life and she had been pretty sure she was never going to see him again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Queen." The nurse arrived at the door. "Miss Sullivan is awake and requesting to see her daughter."

"We will be right there, thank you. Guy's..." Oliver began.

"Just Go Oliver." They called, ushering him out of the door. "Give her our love."

"I think I'm going to get a soda, Lois you fancy a walk?" Clark asked.

"Yeah sure why not," Lois replied. "Anything to get out of this room!"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Oliver was excited about seeing Tink, It had felt like an eternity since he had seen her last and he couldn't wait to introduce her to their daughter.

"Hello there," She smiled looking as radiant as ever to Ollie from the hospital bed.

"Hey, you gave us a scare there Tink." He smiled kissing her fore head. "I'm so sorry I was late."

"It's alright Ollie. You are not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Good." He laughed. "Anyway I have someone I want you to meet." He passed her the small bundle in his arms. "Tink I want you to meet our daughter."

"Oh my Ollie, we did it. She's perfect." Chloe couldn't hold back the tears; she was so overwhelmed with pride and emotion.

"No Tink, you did it and I'm so proud of you, of both of you." He kissed Chloe again and settled beside her on the bed.

"She looks like her daddy. She is so beautiful." Chloe cooed.

"You think so? Lois and the guy's think she looks like you."

Chloe was so pleased to hear Lois was still here.

"She's perfect." Chloe gushed. She was stroking her daughter's cheek and opening the blanket to check for ten fingers and ten toes.

They sat in silence for awhile just taking in everything about the baby and the last few hours.

Oliver sat there staring at Chloe the woman he loved with their daughter in her arms it was something he could stare at all day. This was his family, finally he had a family again and it was the best feeling in the world.

"She needs a name." Ollie whispered breaking the silence.

"I think we should go with the one we were toying with Ollie. I think it's perfect. Don't you?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "Welcome to the world Madison Elizabeth Queen."

Chloe remained silent and was still crying.

"What's wrong Tink, I thought you liked it?" Ollie asked concerned.

"Oh I do, it's nothing I just feel a little strange being a Sullivan. Left out maybe, its silly isn't it?"

"No not silly at all." He smiled kissing her lips gently. "I love you Chloe Sullivan."

"That's good, because I love you too Oliver Queen!"

An hour later they were settled in a room of their own and Ollie had gone to fetch Clark and hopefully Lois if she had not run off.

Chloe had just finished feeding Madison when Clark tapped on the door and came in closely followed by Lois.

"Hey you guys this is my beautiful daughter Madison," Chloe exclaimed staring down in to her daughter's eyes.

"That's a lovely name Chloe." Clark reached the bed and leant over and gave Chloe a kiss.

"We are so proud of you Chloe, aren't we Lois?"

Lois approached the bed and Chloe could see tears in her eyes. Chloe held Madison out to Clark to take. He gathered her in his arms which left Chloe free to pull Lois in to a hug.

Lois began to cry and say how sorry she was for ignoring Chloe and she could not bear the thought of losing her. It had made her realize that she wanted to make amends with Chloe and be apart of her Nieces life.

"That is if you will let me," Lois pulled away trying to wipe her tears.

"I have always wanted that Lois and once again I am really sorry for how things happened and I will never, ever keep anything from you again or run away instead of confronting my problems. I promise." Chloe crossed across her heart.

They chatted for about twenty minutes when Ollie appeared.

"Chloe I'm sorry, the guy's really want to come in and say hi. Is that ok?"

"Sure." She smiled and said goodbye to Lois and Clark who left with the promise to be back again tomorrow.

Victor, AC and Bart appeared with flowers, chocolates and a gorgeous pink teddy bear for Madison.

"Hey there Chloelicious, did you miss me?" Bart greeted her with his usual flirting and Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Dude," AC laughed and clipped Bart around the ear. "Excuse him Chloe, being cooped up in that relative's room seems to have affected his manners."

"It's fine honestly." Chloe laughed. "So who wants a cuddle?"

The guys all looked at one another hopelessly and no matter how hard she tried Chloe could get none of them to hold Madison. They were afraid she was too small and they worried about breaking her.

After five minutes of chatting, Chloe couldn't stop yawning. She was really tired, so the guy's said their goodbyes and Ollie saw them out.

"I should let you get some rest too." Ollie walked over to Chloe, kissed her and Madison goodbye before leaving them to get some well earned sleep.

oooooooooooooooo

**A week later at the clock tower**

After getting home the afternoon before from the hospital, Ollie and Chloe had settled little Madison in to the nursery and spent most of the day in bed catching up on sleep together. They had really missed being able to curl up with one another and cuddle before sleep. Ollie got up a few times to make them something to eat or to get Madison from the nursery when she wanted feeding. He wanted to make sure that Chloe stayed in bed and he also wanted to help out as much as he could. He wanted to be a hand's on kind of father not just leave all the baby stuff to Chloe.

Chloe was awoken the next morning when Ollie came in carrying a breakfast tray. He waited for her to sit up so he could place it on her lap.

On the tray was a place with a cover on it keeping her breakfast warm, a red rose, a glass of orange juice and a copy of the Daily Planet.

Chloe gave Oliver one of her mega watt smiles, "You are really spoiling me."

Ollie laughed, "You haven't seen what I have got you under there yet," he winked. "My cooking skills leave a lot to be desired."

Lifting the lid of the plate Chloe's jaw hit the floor there in front of her was a black ring box, "Oh Ollie…"

Oliver knelt down on one knee at the side of the bed, and took the box from the plate.

He opened it and took out the ring. It had a beautiful large heart shaped diamond with an emerald either side.

"Will you Chloe Sullivan, make my life complete by doing me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Chloe burst in to tears and threw her arms around Ollie knocking the tray from her lap. "Yes, yes, yes… Oliver Queen I would love nothing more than to become your wife."

Oliver kissed her passionately he had been so worried that she might have said no.

Pulling away from her he held her left hand and placed the ring on to her ring finger.

Chloe held her hand up in front of her, "Oh it's beautiful I love it."

"Are you sure? Does it fit alright I can get it altered if you need it?" Ollie began to mumble hopelessly. She really had made him the happiest man alive and he wanted everything to be just right, including the ring.

"No it's perfect Oliver just as this moment is, right now with you." She pulled Oliver close and their lips met in a passionate embrace, "Just perfect."

**T.B.C**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:- So here is the final chapter, we are excited that we managed to complete it. But sad to post it at the same time. We apologize for our lack of regular updates and thank you for sticking with us to the end.****  
**

**Chapter 28**

Ollie did the last button up on his shirt and made his way into the nursery.

Madison was awake but lay content in her crib.

He couldn't believe she was already 3 months old. Time had rushed by and he had enjoyed every moment of it. Ok, so the late night feeds and the diaper changes were not his favourite part of being a father, and he was looking forward to the time when Chloe and he could go back to their Sunday morning sleep-ins. But he wouldn't change the last 3 months for anything in the world.

He loved his life, his family and that was only going to get better in two months time when Chloe would officially become his wife.

Right now, Ollie was content and happy and that was the best feeling in the world.

He picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms. She looked more and more like Chloe everyday.

"Hey there you are." Chloe appeared behind him. "We're going to be late Ollie."

She looked beautiful, her blonde hair was pined back and she wore a stunning green silk evening dress that clung to her body in all the right places.

"Oh wow, look how beautiful your mommy is."

"Don't be silly Oliver I feel fat and frumpy, I barely managed to do the zipper up." Chloe blushed feeling Ollie's gaze fall on her body once again. She had still to loose some of the extra baby pounds she had gained during her pregnancy and to say she felt a little self conscious was an understatement.

"Nonsense we both think your stunning and perfect don't we Madison." Ollie beamed as his daughter who happily smiled back as if she understood what he was saying.

Chloe tried not to melt into the floor like she always did when she saw Oliver interacting with Madison sappily. At this rate, they we're never going to make it to the restaurant.

Tonight was going to be a huge step for Chloe and Ollie as they would be leaving Madison at home for the very first time.

Clark and the guys had suggested that Chloe and Oliver needed a night out alone to enjoy each others company and had volunteered to babysit. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Ollie to agree but Chloe had actually thought it was really sweet of the guys to offer.

"Well let's go find Uncle Clark shall we because at this rate we will never make our reservation."

"Guys are you sure you're ok with this?" Ollie asked following Chloe into the kitchen where the guys were gathered. "She can be a bit temperamental sometimes and we really don't mind staying in. Do we Tink?"

"Nonsense we will be fine, won't we my little mermaid." AC took the baby from Oliver as the guys all paid Chloe compliments, making her blush once again.

"Her feed is in the fridge and I left the restaurant number on the side incase you need to get hold of us." Chloe picked up her shawl and bag before kissing Clark on the cheek. "Thanks for this Clark, We really appreciate it."

"Hey that's what Uncle's are for right?" He smiled.

Chloe kissed Madison goodbye and made her way to the elevator.

"So guys she goes down after her bottle around 10:30, you need to make sure she has her pink blanket..." Ollie began picking up his jacket and making sure he had his wallet and keys.

"Oliver we're going to be fine." Victor ushered him towards Chloe.

"...and she likes to be snuggled in before she sleeps. Oh and if she gets restless, I left a CD in the player. She likes to be rocked and if she gets really bad..."

"Oliver, Go on. I'm sure we will cope. After all there is 4 of us and one baby. How difficult can it be?" Clark said as a matter of fact.

"Ok." Ollie gave up. He kissed Madison on the head and said goodbye before stepping in to the elevator with Chloe and disappearing from view.

**One hour later. **

"How are you supposed to open..."Bart had been trying to open the top of the baby talc, he shook the bottle in frustration before throwing it to AC.

"Dude it's not that complicated you just..." He paused as he opened the powder and a small white cloud erupted from the bottle, covering his shirt.

"Hey no worries man, it kind of covers up the baby puke." Bart laughed hysterically as the sound of Clark's cell phone filled the room once again.

"AC…can you get that, I kind of have my hands full." Clark called from the sofa, where he was feeding Madison.

AC picked up the cell and released a frustrated sigh before he answered it. "Hey Oliver, everything is fine dude...No changes from when you last rang TEN minutes ago...Ok, goodbye Ollie." He flipped the cell closed.

"That's 3 calls in the last 30 minutes."

**At the restaurant**

"Ollie, you really need to relax or we may as well go home!" Chloe whispered as he put his cell phone back into his jacket pocket.

"I'm sorry Tink. It's just going to take a bit of getting used too." He took her hand in his over the table as the waiter arrived with their main course.

"So, anyway how did the dress fitting go with Lois yesterday? You never mentioned it." Oliver asked tucking into his meal.

"It was so funny Ollie, My dress is perfect but Lois wasn't happy. She thinks she is wearing this." Chloe reached into her handbag and passed him an old magazine cut out of a hideous pink dress covered in huge pink bows.

"Tink I can definitely see why she would be upset." Ollie tried to hold back a laugh.

"It's only a joke Ollie, her dress is actually nothing like that picture. I just like hearing Lois moan knowing she can't really do anything about it."

"That's devious Tink." Ollie laughed and kissed her hand.

**Back at the house**

"Are you sure she isn't still hungry?" Victor shouted over the screaming Madison and the bellowing Rolling Stones CD playing. How this helped anybody especially a baby sleep he had no idea.

"I tried that, I've tried everything on the list Ollie left." Clark continued to pace the room but the crying continued.

"Maybe it's just you." AC sighed taking Madison from him.

"I think I'll call Lois." Clark walked out onto the balcony.

"Lois… Hi."

"Clark How's it going? Haven't you got Maddie tonight?"

"Yeah that's why I called. I need your help; we can't get her to settle."

The other end of the line filled with laughter.

"Lois this really isn't funny."

"Oh Smallville it is." She cried between giggles.

The line went silent as Lois tried to compose herself.

"I'm sorry Smallville but there are 4 of you and one tiny 3 month old baby. How difficult can it be? This one you need to work out on your own. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"But..."

"Bye Clark."

And with that the line went dead.

"Great," cursed Clark before returning to the chaos of the watch tower.

**Back at the restaurant **

"I couldn't eat another thing." Chloe sighed taking the final bite of her Chocolate cheese cake.

"Same here," Ollie pushed away the demander of his dessert. He had lost all concentration on the meal over ten minutes ago when Chloe had been suggestively running her foot up the inside of his leg.

"Why don't you get the bill and we can get out of here?" Chloe gave him a sultry smile. "Get Madison into bed, say goodnight to the guys and then who knows."

Ollie couldn't help but smile as he called the waiter over.

"I had a great time tonight Ollie thank you." Chloe kissed him as they waited for the car to be brought to the front of the restaurant.

"Hey… the nights not over yet," He smirked suggestively. "I'm looking forward to finishing dessert after all." He whispered seductively nipping at her earlobe.

oooooooooooo

Pulling the car into the garage underneath the clock tower, Ollie parked it and turned off the engine. Chloe had been pretty silent on the way home, every time he had turned to look at her she had been staring at him.

"Everything alright Tink?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Chloe didn't answer she just licked her lips and leaned over towards Ollie and began kissing his neck. Small soft kisses leading up to his ears before she captured his earlobe between her teeth.

"Does Tink want to play already?" he murmured against the side of her neck where he had begun his own assault.

"Yes as much as I love our BIG bed a change of scenery is always fun," Chloe winked at him.

Both looking at each other their minds must have been on the same page as Ollie opened his door, so did Chloe. Five seconds later they were on the back seat.

"It has been a while since I have made out in the back seat of my car Tink."

"Damn and here I was hoping I was going to be your first," she pouted. "Don't worry. It's like riding a bike," she winked. "You never forget how." With that Chloe straddled his lap and while kissing him she removed his jacket.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Chloe moaned in between kisses.

He bit her earlobe, "so fix it." He replied.

Chloe undid all his buttons and removed his shirt before running her hands over him, leaning down she captured one of his nipples in her mouth and pulled on it. Ollie couldn't hold in his groan of enjoyment.

Chloe got off his lap and undid the zipper on his trousers, pushing them down along with his boxer shorts. Chloe looked up and smiled at him before lowering her head and taking him in her mouth.

"God I can't think straight when you do that Tink," His fingers threading through her hair as her sweet lips worked him over.

Oliver could feel his release coming but wanted to be inside her when he did. "Stop Tink," he begged.

Chloe stopped and sat up.

"Come here," Ollie demanded and pulled her back on to his lap where he pulled the zip down on her dress. Chloe put her arms up and allowed him to take it off.

When Oliver looked back at Chloe his heart sped up, he still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was his, all his and was soon to be his wife. His heart swelled with pride. He only just noticed that Chloe didn't have any underwear on at all she only had a pair of stockings.

"You little minx did you plan this?" he laughed.

"I was hoping to persuade you shall I say with my feminine charms, but if that didn't work I knew if I told you I had no underwear on that it would be like taking candy from a baby."

Oliver smiled, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Moving his hands up to cup her breasts.

"Yes but how about you show me instead," she whispered.

Oliver began kissing her all over the taste of her skin intoxicated him. He buried his head in her breasts, nuzzling at them, delighted at the way she whimpered for him.

Lifting her up Ollie slowly lowered her down onto him until he was completely filling her. Chloe threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of being inside him it was like coming home.

His muscles flexed and jaw clenched as she rode his body ruthlessly, groaning as he repeatedly buried himself inside her.

She bit her lip, holding in the moans he wanted to hear. "I want to hear you Tink," he pleaded.

She shuddered, crying his name again and again as he mumbled and groaned hers, tightening and relaxing her muscles with each stroke.

"Ollie," She cried out as she felt her release.

Oliver's muscles tensed below her, "Tink I love you." He growled as he too found his release.

Chloe collapsed against him and Oliver put his arms around her never wanting her to leave the comfort of his arms.

They lay in silence.

"We better move Ollie." Chloe whispered running her hand lazily over his chest. "The guy's will be wondering where we are and I want to say goodnight to Madison before you finish dessert."

"You mean there's more." He laughed playing with the loose strands of hair that had fallen on to Chloe's face.

"Well unless you're not hungry anymore."

"For you Tink…always," He whispered kissing her forehead.

ooooooooooooo

They dressed quickly in the elevator and when the elevator door opened, Ollie was surprised to be greeted by silence.

The sight before them sent Chloe into a fit of giggles.

The guy's were all crashed out on the leather sofas. AC was covered in baby powder, Bart was clutching onto a bottle and Victor was snuggled up with Madison's bear.

In the middle of the chaos was Clark snoring away with a sleepy Madison on his chest.

"Look at the state of this place." Ollie laughed looking around at all the mess. "She must have given them a real rough night."

"The mighty Justice league brought to its knee's." Chloe smiled. "Not by a super power or a evil billionaire but by our daughter."

"I don't know if I should feel proud or worried." Ollie smiled.

The guys all looked so content Chloe really felt mean about having to wake them but Ollie had other Idea's.

20 minutes later, the guys had gone and Chloe had settled Madison in her crib.

"Now where were we?" Ollie laughed pulling Chloe close to him and kissing the crook of her neck. "Oh yes I remember," He mumbled between kisses. "I was going to get you back out of this dress."

"Oh…really," Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Tink and I'm going to do it just one kiss at a time."

**The End**

**AN:- We are working on an epilogue and will post it if there is an interest in it. Please review we love to hear from you and especially all you people on our alert list or favourites, even if you haven't left a review before let us know if you have enjoyed it. :)****  
**


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Four years later **

Everyone had finally arrived at the Hawthorn hotel where Clark and Lois were holding their rehearsal dinner.

Chloe couldn't believe it had been almost four years since her own wedding. The time had just flown by. Oliver had been busy with the league and watching Madison grow had been a real adventure in itself.

The league had become a close family and Chloe was really looking forward to the weekend ahead. She couldn't believe her cousin was marrying her best friend but she was so pleased they had both found happiness in each another.

She was so deep in thought watching a laughing Lois and Clark that she didn't see Bart Sneak up behind her.

He had a huge grin on his face and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Wow you look terrific Chloe. How far along are you again?"

"You are so sweet," she thanked him with a peck on his cheek, rubbing her stomach protectively. "Just over eight months now although I am smaller than I was with Madison."

"You will always be Chloelicious to me," he winked.

"And you will always be a hopeless flirt Bart." She laughed.

Lois came over at that point to introduce him to her sister, who he would be walking down the isle with tomorrow as part of his groom men duties.

Lucy's eyes lit up with an appreciative gleam after giving Bart the once over and naturally Bart was doing exactly the same.

"Hi I'm Bart," he held out his hand to her.

When Lucy placed her hand in his he raised it to his lips. "Lois never mentioned she had a better looking sister."

Lois clipped him around the head. "Knock it off Bart, like she would fall for your smooth talk and cheap chat up lines."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the look on Lucy's face, she was sure Lois was a little late and Lucy had already fallen for the smooth talking Bart.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Uncle AC why are we here?" Madison asked as everyone was seated at their tables.

AC was Madison's favourite uncle although she would never tell Clark that.

"It's a rehearsal dinner mermaid. Like a practise run." He smiled.

"But why...?" She asked again.

"So everyone gets to say hello and meet before tomorrow." AC followed her gaze which was now fixed to Bart and Lucy.

Bart had been shamelessly flirting and making a play for the younger Lane the minute Lois had introduced them.

"Oh." She paused. "Uncle Bart has been saying hello to that lady for a long time. Hasn't he?"

AC tried not to choke on his soup as Oliver tried to suppress a laugh.

"Let's leave uncle AC and Bart alone now shall we Madison, your soup will be getting cold."

"Ok mommy." She smiled innocently picking up her spoon.

"Our daughter is certainly the sharpest tool in the box Chloe Queen." Oliver whispered.

"I know I think she gets that from me." Chloe smiled proudly.

Dinner went well except AC fretting over the tuna steaks, worried that they were not dolphin friendly and insisting Lois and Clark took them off the menu for tomorrow, which of course Lois flat out refused to do. Bart and Lucy had disappeared, where to no one was quite sure but Lois certainly wasn't impressed.

Clark began rubbing her shoulders trying to get her to relax and assuring her everything was going to be perfectly fine.

Thanks to Oliver's generosity they all had rooms in the hotel this evening. So Clark had suggested going to the bar for a drink.

"Yay I have never been to a bar before Uncle Clark," Madison beamed.

"And your not going to princess," Oliver cut in before Clark could reply. "It is way past your bedtime young lady and we have a busy day tomorrow. Uncle Bart was going to read you a story and tuck you in. But..., as Uncle Bart is no where to be found how about I do it?"

Madison frowned, "Uncle AC would you read me a story?" She asked in her sweetest voice and gave him her puppy dog eye look.

"Ok Ok, how could I possible say no," he laughed. "I will see you guys later."

With that he swung Madison in to his arms and let her give kisses goodnight before heading upstairs.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

They had been enjoying a quiet drink in the bar when Clark had disappeared. Lucy and Bart going missing she could cope with but Clark too. Lois was mad, really mad and if it wasn't bad enough he had disappeared, what made it worse was Chloe desperately trying to cover for him AGAIN!

Chloe had come out with some real lame excuses in the past. But to do a disappearing act now when he knew how stressed she was with no decent explanation. Well it was the last straw, Lois had finally had enough.

"God how did you put up with this for all those years?" she screamed at Chloe in frustration.

Chloe went to answer, "Wel-.."

Lois cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"No don't Chloe I don't want to hear it. Don't treat me like I'm stupid or something I am so sick of it. Clark makes a conscious decision to run out on me he doesn't need you making lame excuses for him. So just drop it alright." Lois got up from her chair clearly determined on doing something.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked trying to heave herself up out of the chair to chase after her cousin. Which of course was no easy thing to do when you're not pregnant, let alone when you're just over eight months gone.

Oliver had to giggle at the sight of his pregnant wife waddling along after her cousin.

Ollie and Chloe just caught up to her as she entered the Cloakroom intent on getting her coat. "I just need some space and time to think away from everyone. I need to get out of here." She snapped.

Pulling the door open and turning the light on, she heard moaning.

"So this is where you disappeared to huh!" Lois was glaring at her sister and Bart who were locked in a passionate embrace with a few less clothes than they had on earlier.

Ollie and Chloe both gasped when they looked to see what Lois was looking at.

"Do you mind?" Lucy fumed at her sister while trying desperately to cover herself, Bart just stood there looking extremely pleased with him self.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lois replied sarcastically. "You two continue what you were doing, don't mind me I will just get my coat and leave you to it."

Grabbing her coat Lois slammed the door with all the force she could muster.

"Could this night get any worse?" Lois almost cried.

Chloe tried to catch her arm, "Lois, please talk too me. Clark loves you; don't run off without talking about this. You're getting married in the morning."

"Correction, I WAS getting married in the morning. The wedding's off, if Clark comes back you can tell him because I don't have anything more left to say to him." With that she turned and walked off leaving a dumb founded Ollie and Chloe behind her.

Chloe turned to Oliver, "I hate to have to ask you but can you go after Lois and try to talk to her maybe she will listen to you. It's not like I can really go chasing after her anyway." She said glancing down at herself.

"For you Tink anything," he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Keep the bed warm for me won't you," he winked.

She giggled, "In my condition are you sure?"

"I don't mind doing all the work; you can make it up to me after our son is born." Without giving her time to reply he ran off after Lois.

"God this is going to be a long night." Chloe exclaimed to Victor who came over to see what all the yelling was about.

"What's going on? Is it Boy Scout is he alright, does he need back up?" he asked.

"He won't be alright if he doesn't get his a back here and sort this mess out." Chloe fumed.

"Calm down Chloe it can't be good for the baby to get this worked up. Why don't you go check on Madison and AC. I'll send Clark up the minute he gets back."

"Your right but I can't help it, I hate seeing Lois this upset."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine." Victor tried to comfort Chloe as he followed her towards the balcony.

Opening the doors Chloe took a long breath before shouting out, "I know you can hear me Clark you better hurry up and get your a back here asap or else!"

Victor closed the doors turning towards her, "Do you feel better now?" He laughed and put his arm around Chloe and steering her towards the elevator intent on taking her back to her room.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"Lois, thank god." Ollie puffed out of breath sitting beside her on the bench.

"You didn't need to run after me Ollie. I just needed some space that's all."

"Well Tink is worried about you and as she didn't stand a chance in hell keeping up with you,so here I am." He smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments, when out of no where Lois began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked puzzled.

"Life," She smiled weakly as tears stained her cheeks. "Tonight was meant to be the start of the best days of my life with Clark, and here I am left alone again."

"Well your not alone are you, I'm here."

"Yes my ex- boyfriend, who is now married to my cousin. Who happens to be best friends with my lame excuse of a fiancé, sorry EX-fiancé."

"Ok I get your point, life has a funny way of dealing you strange hands when you least expect it. If you'd of told me 5 years ago that I'd be where I am today I would of laughed in your face but that doesn't mean I would change it for the world."

"Clark just makes me so cross. It wouldn't be too bad if he would at least give me a decent excuse as to where he is running off to all the time. I just want to be happy Oliver and I really thought Clark was the one. But I can't keep doing this. Just once I want to be the most important person to the one I love. I'm tired of taking second place and I'm not going to do it anymore Ollie."

"Clark's a fool, he just forgets to think sometimes Lois but what I do know without a doubt is how much he loves you and how happy you make him. Now I'm not saying you should ignore what issues you have but I really think if you cancel tomorrow you will regret it later. Why don't you come back to the hotel, let me buy you a drink?"

"I don't think I can face it Ollie."

"Well let's go for a walk then."

"You should get back to Chloe and Madison."

"Nah Madison will be fast asleep by now and Chloe gave me strict instructions to make sure you were ok. So let's walk." He helped her to her feet and they set off around the stunning hotel grounds.

**An hour later**

**Chloe's hotel apartment**

Chloe was startled by a knock on the door realizing she must have dozed off on the sofa.

"Clark, where the hell have you been?" She snapped pulling him into the room and slamming the door behind him.

"I had something I needed to take care of, I've only been gone an hour. I came back as quick as I could. When I couldn't find Lois downstairs, Victor told me to come straight up and see you; oh he also informs me that the wedding is off. What's going on Chloe?"

"You need to tell her Clark, you need to tell Lois everything. I can't keep covering for you and she is really upset. Oliver ran after her to calm her down but she was dead set on calling the wedding off."

Clark looked gutted, "I better go find her and hope she will at least listen to me."

"Clark, promise me you won't screw this up. Lois loves you and she is my cousin. You might be my best friend Clark but I won't stand by and watch her get hurt."

"I promise Chloe that won't happen. I could never hurt Lois I love her."

"Good, now get going or you can be the one to tell Madison why she won't be wearing her fairy dress ..."

Before she could finish her sentence he had disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that." Chloe cursed out loud before going to the bathroom for the 100th time. Getting her night dress on she decided her bed was calling her.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Another 20 minutes had passed and Chloe found herself wide awake waiting for Ollie to return.

She looked around the huge hotel room when her eyes fell on her matron of honour dress that was hanging on the wardrobe door.

Lois had the dress maker let it out 3 times and as much as Chloe loved the dress, she couldn't help but think she was going to look like a beached whale tomorrow.

A total contrast to her own wedding day she thought...

_T__he sun was shining through the Rolls Royce window. The weather was close to perfect and Chloe had to take a deep breath. _

"_You ready to do this Chloe?" Clark asked taking her hand. "Because if you have changed you're mind I can super speed you out of here in no time." He smiled._

_Clark had to fight back the tears as he took in the vision of his best friend. She looked stunning in the beautiful white gown and he loved how her eyes sparkled with something magical, that he had only recalled seeing once before. The first time he had seen her after Madison was born. _

"_I've never been more sure about anything in all my life. Besides I didn't just spend 4 months killing myself in the gym to fit into this dress, to run away for no one to see me in it." _

"_You look stunning Chloe, Oliver is a lucky man." He beamed._

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Chloe felt the bed dip behind her about 20 minutes later. Rolling over she came face to face with her husband who looked exhausted she leaned over and kissed him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back. Did you calm Lois down?"

"Yeah we had a good long talk and we went for a walk, we were on our way back here when Clark found us. I stuck around for a few extra minutes in case Clark had trouble with Lois believing him. You should have seen her face Chloe she was completely shocked, Clark had to fly to prove he wasn't winding her up. Oh and your in big trouble by the way, she said to tell you that she will be at your door bright and early and you have some explaining to do." Oliver chuckled.

"I will deal with Lois in the morning right now I would rather deal with you." Chloe began undoing his shirt eager to remove his clothes. "I am just glad that our own wedding wasn't this stressful."

Oliver replied laughing, "Yeah the worst thing to happen at ours was Bart eating most of the buffet before the other guests had arrived."

Undoing his belt and attempting to remove his trousers Chloe asked, "What was your favourite bit?"

Wiggling his eyebrows Ollie replied, "The wedding night." He rolled Chloe on to her back and removed her night dress where he began reminding her.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

**The morning of Clark and Lois' wedding**

True to her word Lois had woken her up bright and early and after given her a telling off hugged her and accepted that Chloe could not have told her as it wasn't her secret to tell. Chloe had explained that she had told Clark repeatedly to tell her, which made Lois feel much better.

Just then Madison came out of the other room where she had been getting her dress on and having her hair done.

Chloe beamed with pride Madison looked a beautiful little princess, even Auntie Lois welled up upon seeing her.

"Oh Maddie you look so pretty, I only hope I look as pretty as you especially as I am the bride," she chuckled.

Madison did a twirl in front of her Mom. "Do you like it Mommy?"

"Wow you look like a princess."

"Like Cinderella?"

"Much prettier than Cinderella," Chloe declared.

"But I don't have glass slippers."

"No, but you have pretty blue ones."

"They're shiny, too."

"Very shiny," she smiled. Turning around she picked up her camera and asked Madison to pose for a picture.

"Right I am off to Lucy's room to get dressed," Lois said leaving the room.

"Good luck," Chloe called. "I will see you at the church."

Turning to Madison she said "Ok young lady you go and watch the TV while I go and get dressed Daddy should be here in a minute to watch you."

**30 Minutes Later**

Chloe came out from her bedroom in a sky blue dress the same colour as Madison's. She had her hair up with little white flowers in it. Oliver got up from the sofa to compliment his beautiful wife. Madison beat him to it.

"Oh Mommy you look so pretty."

"Really...?" She asked, "Because I feel as big as a house."

"Nonsense Chloe you look radiant." Oliver came up behind her and helped her zip the dress up. He nibbled on her neck and whispered in her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I will show you later."

Chloe felt a shiver run through her body at his words, Oliver always knows exactly what to say to make her feel better. Turning around she kissed her husband.

"Eeeewww not the icky kissing stuff again," Madison moaned.

Oliver and Chloe laughed. "One day you won't be saying that trust me," Ollie told her.

Madison crossed her arms and shook her head, "I don't think so Daddy."

**The Church**

Arriving at the church they found Clark in a complete melt down. He had got him self so worked up that he had put a hole in the carpet with all his pacing back and forwards. He was sure that Lois had changed her mind and wouldn't be turning up after all. Martha was trying to get him to breathe and upon seeing Chloe asked her if she could have a word as he didn't seem to be listening to her.

Ten minutes later Clark and Chloe emerged and he seemed calm at last.

"I'm sorry Mom, Ollie. It's just after last night, I keep thinking the worst and over reacting."

Oliver patted him on the back, "It happens to us all I didn't get quite as worked up as you, but I did doubt that Chloe would turn up on the day." He admitted.

"Yeah me too," confessed Pete. "I thought Lana would realize she had made a mistake and leave me at the altar."

Clark looked about and saw that most of the guests had arrived and Lois should be here any minute.

"Ok Clark we had better go wait outside for Lois," Chloe leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See you soon," she winked. The others followed her which left Martha and Clark alone again.

Lois pulled up outside and her Dad and Lucy helped her out of the car, they all took their places and entered the church as the music started.

AC and Madison walked in first followed by Kara and Victor, then Pete and Lana. Next was Lucy and Bart followed by Oliver and Chloe and then Lois and her Dad. Chloe notices the relief on Clarks face at Lois heading towards him.

As they separate and go to their appropriate sides Oliver pinches Chloe's bottom and winks at her causing a huge grin on her face.

They repeat their vows and are declared Husband and Wife. Clark is told he can kiss the bride. But as he does he hears Chloe mumble 'Oh st', Looking over to her he see's a startled expression on her face.

"Er I don't mean to butt in but could you guys hurry things up, my waters have just broken."

**The End**

_**AN:- I can't believe that this story has come to an end but it has, I just hope that all that have read it have enjoyed it and that the epilogue wasn't disappointing. Me and Tara would just like to thank you all for taking the time to read our first story and also for the encouragement it really helps. This isn't the end of our Chlollie muse we are tossing around a few ideas and hope to have a new Chlollie fic in the not too distant future.**_

**Please review xx  
**


End file.
